Scent of A Woman
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: Harry and Hermione are back again at Hogwarts, believing that everything has been resolved there. Once again the couple is thrown back into hate, lust, rape and lies, but this time, not alone. With Voldemort supposedly dead, hell has broken loose in the w
1. Today

**Chapter One**

****

**You…**

            "I know I'm only 16 mum, but I love him…" I was sitting on a couch in the living room at the Burrow. It was a full house. All of the Weasley family and my parents where here for a baby shower for Lavender. My mum took me aside to have a chat about my upcoming wedding. 

"I know sweetheart, but I just think you're rushing! Can't you wait until _after_ graduation to marry him?" she replied sitting next to me.

"MUM! I've made up my mind! I wanna marry him in December okay?" I stood up, she stood up with me.

"Don't do this Hermione. You're too young to understand what the hell is going on, for Christ sakes girl! You have a friend your age who is a FATHER!" she said in my face.

"You never listened to me! I've always been put down by you! Am I not good enough for you mum?"

"Stop it! You know I love you! You know I listen! I'm…I'm…just worried honey, I'm scared for you…" she sobbed and slid onto the couch next to her. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her.

"Mum, he proposed to me and I said yes, we want to marry in December. You're my mother, and you will always be my mother. But right now I need to grow and discover new things. I love Harry, and no one is gonna change my mind. Mum, please understand me." I looked into her eyes pleading. She sighed and hugged me.

"Hey! Where are you guys!? Come outside, Lavender is opening the presents!" Ron yelled.

****

I was standing in my room next to my fireplace. I threw white powder into the roaring fire.

"Malfoy Manson!" I yelled. 

Draco's room appeared in the fire place for a second then replaced by his head. His hair was hanging down to his ears instead of slicked back. It made him look cute. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Ginny! What time is it love?"

"Uh…12:06 I think..." I smiled at him. I sat down in front of the fire. 

"What's up? What's going on at the burrow?"

"Lavenders Baby Shower, I'm so bored. I mean the baby is so cute and all, but every time she opens up a present everyone goes 'awww…' and it hurts my ears after the fiftieth box!" I said folding my arms across my chest. He laughed and grinned.

"Hey, Ginny, lift up your shirt."

"Why?"

"C'mon! Just do it!" I raised my eyebrows and lifted my shirt exposing my frilly blue bra that matched my shirt and jeans. 

"Happy babe?" I asked

"Yeah, what no red today?" he smiled at me again. "I wish you were here. Why don't you meet me up at Diagon Alley?" 

"I can't, I'm gonna be busy all week." I pulled my shirt back down. "You're so horny Draco Malfoy!" 

"Only around you, hey, I gotta surprise for you," He said with a smile on his face. "But you won't be able to see it until later…" 

"How are you going to give it to me?"

"You'll see, it's going to be big, so, I hope you're up to a big commotion today." 

Before I could ask what and why he was gone.

_I gotta surprise for you, hope you're up to a big commotion today…_

I went downstairs and out to the yard feeling uneasy about this "surprise"…..


	2. No More Pain

**Chapter 2**

** No More Pain…**

**A/N: this section is a few weeks BEFORE Ginny and Draco got back together…**

_I was in my room, away from the crowed noise of the arrival of Faith Weasley. I realized that everyone was in the backyard now, lights lit, music playing, sounds of glass and forks hitting the bottom of a plate. I opened my drawer and took out my pajamas. I looked into my door window and saw my reflection.  My knee length yellow flower dress made me feel beautiful. If only I was with Draco…he'd tell me how I looked truthfully, without blushing like a little boy. _

_But Draco hurt me, and made me cry, why would I ever go back to him? A whisper in the back of my head told me that he said he was sorry…_

_I shook my head and started to unzip my dress when I saw my door swing open. Colin stood in the doorway._

_"Colin! Hey! What's up? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you okay? Colin?" I looked into Colin darkened eyes. Colin came into my room, he was staying at the Burrow for the summer, and he's only have been here for about a week._

_"NO! Shut up you stupid whore! You know you love him…still…Ginny!? You told me…you told me… you loved me…" _

_I was shocked, he was telling the truth, and my heart ached for him. I reached out to touch him and he grabbed my wrist and flipped me around so my arm was twisted behind my back, I cried out in pain._

_"No, no…please…don't hurt me Colin." I begged, where was my mom, my brothers?_

_ Colin was crying, he tightened his grip and bent me forward. He slid his hand up and down my back._

_"Did Malfoy do that to you Ginny? Caress your milky smooth back?" he said lazily. I was scared…I knew what was coming; he was going to have his way with me. Then I became more frightened, I don't know how he got it, but I could smell whiskey on him._

_"Colin…don't hurt me…" I was cramping because of the grip he had me in._

_He tossed me onto my bed. Unfortunately, I was wearing the skirt I wore to dinner tonight and as soon as I touched the bed he was between my knees, rubbing them. _

_"Did he do that Ginny? Huh? Did he fuck you until your knees buckled?"_

_"NO! NO! Stop it Colin, Get OFF ME!!!" I hit him with my fists and cried. He pulled my knickers off and within seconds was on top of me, hollering about how I deserved this. I cried soulful cries. He was hurting me! Sweet, innocent Colin was hurting me! I didn't want this, no, not like this…Colin? Is this really you?_

_"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!!!" He bellowed_

_"I love you…" I whispered. I love you I love you I love you I love you Colin. _

_He panted and cussed, cried and apologized over and over, and then he got rough and slapped me hard across my face. I screamed but he covered my mouth, glaring at me as he did so, and as my punishment pushed into me harder. I was not a virgin, no, but I was tearing apart inside, I felt like each stroke he made was a knife in the abdomen. _

_When he was done, I was quiet, I could not blink, I just stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't move I probably won't be able to walk right for a few days. He stood from my bed and slipped into his frayed jeans and shirt._

_"Is that how he fucked you Ginny? Like a fuckin' slut?" I whimpered and he bent forward and grabbed my hair and jerked me forward, I screamed._

_"SHUT UP! Little whore…tell anyone and you'll see if you live to make it to your seventh year of Hogwarts." I nodded. That was all I could physically do. When he left my room, I screamed, I cried at the ceiling. Hatred burst into my stomach. I could not DO anything, I took Colin seriously, and he was a serious guy. All I wanted was some guidance then, from someone that I could trust, but I couldn't get it…_

_***_****

**A/N: Current day…(take off of chapter one)**

I turned on my bedroom light. The dimly lit room made me feel relaxed and clear minded. I tried to think of a way to get Ginny her present. I would go to the Burrow, give her the gift and take her away to a romantic place. I opened up the small velvet box that I would be giving Ginny tonight. 

_This is what I want, I want to be with her forever…_

_***_

"Lavender! She has your eyes! Oh! They're so beautiful! Faith Weasley…my Granddaughter!" Molly said holding the baby. It was late, and everyone was yet again in the yard. I slipped away to sit underneath a tree. I could see Colin from a distance, he was laughing with Ron. Colin turned to meet my stare. He excused himself from Ron and came by me to sit under the tree.

"Ginny…" he began. He reached down to touch my hand.

"No Colin, no…" I whipped my hand away from him. His eyes sharpened and he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. He rested his chin on top of my head. I had my face smashed into his chest.

"Ginny…I love you, I swear I do! What happened last time…It was an accident, I was drunk."

"No Colin, you can't make an excuse for what you did you hurt me!" I pulled from him and stood up. I walked to the front of the house. And when I turned around to sit on the stairs Colin was there. He grabbed me about the shoulders. 

"Listen to me! I said I was sorry! So you weren't the type of hoe I thought you to be…but you still are _my whore Ginny."_

"Well, well, well…Creevy, get your hands off my fiancé." Draco had appeared in my front yard. Colin had turned to stone once he saw Draco. He let go of me, and when he did I ran to Draco and threw my arms around his neck. He immediately comforted me. He put his face into my hair.

"It's Okay love, you're safe now…"

"Draco, Colin has been…molesting me, he…he even raped me…" Draco narrowed his eyes at Colin. Draco grabbed my hand and grabbed Colin by the hair.

"Come on, we're gonna have a talk with the Weasleys." Draco said. When we came around to the back everyone went quiet. Draco tossed Colin to the ground and wrapped his arm fully around me.

"What the hell Malfoy!?" Ron jumped up and Lavender and Hermione's eyes grew wide.

What are you doing here Malfoy? Let go of Ginny, now!" Harry said trying to help up Colin.

"Potter…what a sweet gesture you're showing Creevy, someone who invaded your privacy and grew an obsession with seeing your naked body…" Draco drawled. Harry's face darkened and stepped closer to Draco.

"And you Malfoy? You raped Hermione! And Lavender, AND Ginny! What the fuck can you say now Malfoy? You're no BETTER!" Harry yelled into his face.

"No! You're wrong…I…I cheated on Draco! With Colin! And Draco is DEFFERENT now!!!" I yelled at Harry. Ron was turning red with rage.

"COLIN RAPED ME!!! HE MOLESTED ME WHILE YOU TURNED AWAY AND THOUGHT NOTHING!!!" I screamed. Everyone turned to Colin, his face was contorted with sadness.

"I said I was sorry…" he said weakly.

"YOU RAPED MY SISTER? WHEN?" Ron, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George crowded around Colin.

"The day Lavender gave birth to Faith…" I whispered. Now Ron really got pissed. They started in with Colin. Draco turned me around and looked down at me, his gray eyes glistening. 

"Ginny, I'm sorry I ever tried to hurt you or anyone…I love you, and I'm asking you tonight, will you marry me?" Draco got down on his knees and opened a small box. Inside was a silver ring with a diamond shaped snake. 

"Yes Draco, yes, I will…" 

Draco slipped the ring onto my finger. He kissed me, and for once in my miserable life I felt good about something.

"Come live with me Ginny, come live with me at the Mansion…I'll take care of you." I looked at my family, everyone was holding their breath. My mother had her hand over her mouth. She gave me a small nod and I remembered something she said to me- _Follow your heart, no matter where you are, what you have done, and have not done…_

"Yes Draco, I will."

***

I left my family with many hugs and kisses. My father and brothers were reluctant to let me go. When I hugged Ron he held me close and said-

"Ginny, if you ever need to come back home, or have any problems don't be afraid to send a owl to me."

I nodded my head and he kissed my forehead lightly.

"Bye baby sister…"

*** 

"Harry? Harry?! Are you awake?" 

"Hmm…yes love, I am…" We were lying in bed and I could not sleep. The conversation I had with my mother was still on my mind, and so were the night's activities. 

Like always, Harry read my mind.

"Hermione, your mom is just being your mom, with the wedding, and the people it's gonna piss her off…but please, darling, she'll get over it, she loves you, and I love you and will always love you…and…Malfoy will never touch you again. Ginny is old enough to do what she seems to think is right." Harry snuggled closer to me as he said this. I pulled him in to kiss.

"Thank you…you always have something sweet and understanding to say." I could feel his smile against my lips. 

"I love you Harry." He looked into my eyes.

"I love you Hermione."

He kissed me again; slowly everything began to fall away, all of the pain, all of the nightmares. 

***


	3. Welcome Home Virginia Malfoy

**Chapter 3**

****

**Welcome Home**** Virginia**** Malfoy**

****

****

****

I awoke from a deep sleep. At first I felt a heavy arm wrapped firmly around my waist, and my forehead was resting against someone else's. Draco's angelic face was half an inch from mine. I kissed his lips softly and he sighed happily in his sleep. I slipped away from him and stood from his bed. I nearly screamed at how cold his floor was. I looked down and saw that his floor was made of stone; I also realized that I was butt naked. I saw my slip on one of the many squashy chairs he had in his room. As I slipped it over my head I looked around at my surroundings. In the far corner of his bedroom he had a door which led to his humongous bathroom. He had two closet doors, about six armchairs, eight very dim lamps, a large table and of course, his king size bed with silk green sheets. Every thing in his room was green, silver, or black. I went over to his window and opened the drapes to let in some light. August weather was creeping in, it was raining.  I closed my eyes and remembered last night. How Draco was careful with me, how he moved with me, how he kissed my body, it was still very much on my mind.

"Is it okay for you? Because we could go out and buy decorations to suit your taste, despite the weather." Draco was sitting up in the bed, the sheets around his waist.

"Its fine, maybe we could get some rugs and heat?" I asked him stretching. I could feel his eyes on my body. My red hair was cascading down my back instead of tied in a bun. 

"Come here love…" Draco said. I walked over to the bed and sat on his lap.

"I want you to be happy here, so whatever you want, you just ask me. My parents are on the other side of this mansion, so it's half and half. It is my own property. They rarely visit me, only when someone has an announcement or party does our quarters combine. So, whatever you want, I'll change it for you." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"And I am taking you shopping today for clothes and supplies that you might want to make this place comfortable for you."

"Thank you Draco, you're making me feel like a queen." He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to my neck.

"You _are a queen Ginny, my queen." I kissed the top of his head._

"C'mon, lets take a shower, we need to start early today." He lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom.

***

I looked at the bridal magazine in front of me. Harry told me not to hold back on what I wanted for a dress. I wanted a small wedding, but the more people I added on to our guest list the larger the wedding became. We were in the Weasley Kitchen at the table. I looked down at the magazine.

_The Organza embellished with metallic beaded embroidery- eight hundred and fifty galleons._

_The Oleg Ivory satin A-line gown with multi-colored embroidered gold sash at waist and box pleat skirt- nine hundred and fifty galleons._  
Ivory two-piece organza A-line features multicolored embroidery on bodice and train- one thousand two hundred galleons. __

My list of wedding dresses was giving me a headache. Harry was working on what we were going to serve. 

"Do you want oysters?" he asked looking up from the checklist.

"No."

"What about Pizza?" Harry asked grinning. 

I laughed "No"

"Okay, I pretty much got everything else on this list so how's the dress coming along?"

Uh…I don't know I'll talk to Lavender about it…" Harry smiled at me from across the table. I looked up at him from my magazine.

"Let's go see a movie." Harry said.

"Okay." 

***

Ginny looked marvelous. She wore simple black slacks and a blue collared shirt but it made her look business like and seductively sexy she didn't bother with tying her hair up. We were in a furniture shop. Ginny was sitting on a green leather couch.

"This looks hard but feels soft. It also costs a fortune!" She said standing from the couch. 

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want you can get."

"Are you sure Draco?"

"Yes love." I smiled and called over one of the workers.

"My fiancé here wants this couch and everything else she has looked at, I want you to ring it up and have it at my Mansion before three. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, do you want it sent the Muggle way?" the worker asked.

"No, I want it ASAP! I said _before three!" _

"I'm sorry sir…"

"It's okay, hurry up, go ring up the couch." I turned to look at Ginny. "Are you having fun love?

"I'm having so much fun...thank you." She lifted her chin and waited for me to kiss her. I looked down at her lips and smiled at them. Full and juicy, I kissed her; my tongue was swimming in her mouth. She began to moan and I began to feel aroused. I looked up and parted with Ginny.

"Hey! Uh…Mr.…" I looked at the workers tag. "Mr. Luis, please excuse us, but I need for you to pick out the best furniture in this shop and have it at my Mansion before three. Do not forget." I was holding Ginny's hand. We walked briskly towards the fireplace that was used for transportation and stepped into the fire.

"Malfoy Mansion!" 

Two hours later we were on our bed tangled in sheets. Ginny's back was to my chest. I could hear her steadily breathing; she was asleep. She was changing my world right side up. I wanted nothing more but to open myself up to her. She was making me into a better man. For once, in sixteen years I cried. I cried because now I actually have something to look at and love in my life. I have someone who loves me back. I have a life now. 

"Welcome home Virginia Malfoy…"

*** 

PLEZ READ AND REVIEW PPL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW. PLEZ TELL ME WAT U THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4**

****

**Remembering **

****

****

_"Hello Granger…"_

_She turned around and saw me staring at her._

_"Get the fuck away from me Malfoy." She said_

_"C'mon, I just wanna have some fun..." I moved toward her and she whipped out her wand, pointing directly to my face._

_"Come near me and I'll fuck your face up so bad…" I cut her off by lunging at her, knocking her wand out of her hands. She struggled against me on the ground._

_"GET…OFF…OF…ME!!!"__ I wouldn't budge. _

_"You're nothing but SHIT Malfoy! You're nothing! I Hate YOU!" I bit her neck; my erection was pushing against her leg. _

_"You want me, I want you, and so we are both happy." I roamed her body. She kneed me in the groin. I groaned but did not move from off her. I slid my hands up her skirt. She began to scratch me, her punches were heavy but they did not stop me. She screamed. _

_I push inside of her_

_I moan and grunt._

_I work hard into her_

_"I don't love you Malfoy, I love Harry. I don't care what you do to me, because I love Harry, not you…"_

_I look down at her for a second. For some reason her words of bravery was making me feel like a monster, I waved it away._

***

"NO!" I jerked from out of my sleep. I looked around my room. Ginny stirred in her sleep and sat up in bed.

"Draco…what's wrong honey?" I had my face in my hands, I sobbed. I caused them so much pain. I caused all those girls pain. I even hurt Ginny and she still came to me with open arms and forgave me. I hunched forward and began to cry. I was showing a side of me that I tried so hard for seventeen years to destroy. 

"Draco? Oh my God, Draco? Are you okay?" she slid her arms around me but I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I closed my eyes. I could never hurt anyone again like before. I wanted to stay like this; I wanted to be the new Draco Malfoy. I put my face into her hair and cried.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Ginny. I'm sorry I hurt all of you…please forgive me. I love you so much." I was feeling extremely emotional.

 _Ginny broke my barrier that used to be securely around my heart. _

"Draco, I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry for hurting you also. Please, let's put the past behind us. Let's enjoy what we have now. I love you to death; I know you'll make a wonderful husband. I can see it inside of you. You are my everything."

"And you are my Angel Ginny, thank you for being there."

***

I yawned and looked out the window. I was in Percy's old room. Harry and I were occupying it. I heard a knock on the glass and saw a black hawk. I got out of bed carefully so I would not wake Harry. The hawk had something tied to his leg so I opened the window and let the bird in. I untied the note from its leg and it flew away. I opened the note.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am going through the best time in my life. I am changing for the best of myself thanks to the wonderful light that Ginny have exposed me to. I am writing to you to tell you that I am sorry for causing you pain. I am sorry for exposing yourself in the most provocative of ways. I regret what I have done to the young women that will make something of this terrible world. I myself have done nothing but show how evil and untrustworthy men in this world can be. I am sorry that I have displayed such violence and hatred toward you. Please forgive me._

_I am asking you and everyone at the Burrow to come and visit me at the Manor. I am throwing a party to familiarize all of you to my manor. Please come, I know Ginny would appreciate it greatly. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I stared at the letter. I could not believe he would write a letter to me of all people and apologize. Draco Malfoy, the man with the iron heart was now becoming a caring man. Someone knocked at my door. I opened it and Lavender stood there with a letter in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"He…he said he wish he could turn back the clocks and was sorry for causing me to have so much pain through my pregnancy due to his hatred for me. He said he's sorry Hermione. Draco Malfoy said he was sorry." 

"I know Lavender." I embraced her.

"Should we go to his party then?" she asked me.

"I think so; he seems to be turning his life around. I would want to forget the past and move on."  I felt odd about all of this. What about his parents? What about his Father? Where will they be? The last thing I want is to be ganged up by Death eaters. 

"Lavender where have you been love? I awoke and you weren't in bed. Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning Ron." I explained to him about the notes Malfoy sent us.

"Hmmm…I don't know, we could check it out." Faith was in Ron's arms. He was rocking her. Her blazing red hair made me think of Ginny's. 

"We should go and visit Ginny; she probably misses all of us." I said.

"Yeah, we should."

"Yeah." We turned to look at Harry still asleep in the bed. He rubbed my empty spot on the bed. He jerked awake.

"Hermione!" He yelled. I walked to the side of the bed. 

"Hey love, its okay, I'm right here."

He sighed and looked up at Ron, Lavender and Faith.

"Morning Guys! What are you up to for today?"

"How about a Party?"

***


	5. Let’s Get Together

**Chapter 5**

****

**Let's Get Together**

****

**(People…I took the day off from school to finish this. I know it's been a hell of a long time since I've updated (school…) so, please read and review for me! Leave me some WUV!!!(lol)) -Patty**

****

**************************************************

"Harry, I'm worried…"

"Why would you be worried Hermione?"

"I'm afraid of losing you."

"To what? Voldemort?"

"I have this feeling in my gut that is telling me that one day I will have to see you fight him, and when I do, I will never be able to look you in the face again…"

"Why?"

"Because the power I will see come from you will scare me, and I will never be able to look at you and think that you were the same person. It is a fear Harry; I do not want to think of it…"

"But Hermione…this is serious, what if it gets in the way of our relationship?" 

"That's why I didn't want to say anything! Harry I love you…and no fear will ever stop me from loving you!" I looked at him from the bathroom sink. We were getting ready to go to Malfoy Manor. Harry was in the shower and I was at the sink brushing my teeth. When I was done I opened up the glass door and walked into the shower. Harry looked down at me.

"Are you scared of this?" He lifted back his bangs and exposed his scar.

"I look at it sometimes…and I wish it didn't cause you so much pain…but I know it's a part of you."

"Hermione… are you too afraid to look at me, or understand me?" Harry's face was confused and sad.

"No…No, listen, it's just…I want him to leave you alone, I want his followers to leave you alone. And I know in order for that to happen, you must fight. But I still want my Harry to be there after that fight is over. And…I want to help you fight…I want to be by your side." I leaned against the cool wall.

"Please…don't think I'm crazy, or I don't love you…I just wanna keep you, I can't let you go, not to Voldemort Harry." He hugged me.

"Hermione, I understand, When Voldemort comes after me I will make sure he does not hurt anyone I care about. I love you Hermione, and I would never let him worry you like this." He kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were leaning against the wall of the shower, the water spraying Harry's back. He pushed against my entrance; I closed my eyes and rested my head on the wall. He pushed inside of me and my world was wrapped around Harry, bringing him to me, fully. I lifted myself up to rest my head in between his shoulder and neck. I nibbled at the skin there, enjoying the taste of him. His rhythm became faster.

I screamed his name.

"Hermione….Hermione…I love you so much…"

I will never let anyone or anything get between us.

***

"How are we getting there? No one knows where it really is." I asked sitting on a chair in our room. Harry slipped on his glasses after toweling his hair and face.

"Hmmm…I think via fireplace." Harry came around my chair and wrapped his arms around me.

"What are you going to wear hon?" I looked up at him.

"Jeans and a black shirt, casual, what about you?" Harry kissed the top of my head and walked over to the closet.

"The same I guess jeans and a black shirt." I stood and walked over to the closet also. Harry had his back to me so I slipped my arms under his arms and wrapped them around his chest, resting my head on his back. 

"Harry…when we leave Hogwarts, where are we gonna stay?" I never really thought about this.

"Well, London. In a nice apartment near Ron I suppose. He said there are a lot of places to rent in London."

"So, you're going to be a Qudditch player, and I'm gonna open up my own shop in Diagon Alley." I said jokingly, we really didn't know what we wanted to do.

"Yup." Harry turned around and slipped my shirt over my head. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"C'mon, let's get ready to go."

***

_Away from the wizarding world lives a fourteen year old witch. She has been going to Hogwarts for three years. Her parents were wizards, but stayed away from the wizarding world, it was just too chaotic and dangerous. _

_The fourteen year old girl had curly black hair, tall shapely figure, and pretty brown eyes covered with long inky black eyelashes. _

_She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her door locked and a knife in her hand. She played with the tip, running her fingers slowly along the edge of the blade. When she drew blood she did not flinch, her heart began to race with hope of a wonderful time with her precious knife. _

_"Today is a good day Dr. Spellings…" she said to the knife._

_"I promise I won't cut myself Dr. Spellings…" _

_"Dr. Spellings, I like the pain…"_

_"No Dr. Spellings, I don't know why he hurt me…"_

_"Dr. Spellings……will he hurt me again?" _

_She laughed at her reflection. _

_"Dr. Spellings, all I wanted was for him to help me find a quill…"_

_ She began to quietly cry, her tears streaming down her face like a river. She put the blade to her left wrist and sliced her up turned wrist open. The pain spread warmly through her body. Blood gushed out from her wound and landed on the floor. She swayed on the spot and fell to her knees. _

_"Dr. Spellings…His name was Malfoy." _

_A smile played her face._

_***_

"Draco, where are you?!" I walked into the lobby and turned to the stairs that were behind me. 

"Here. Sorry I was in the kitchen."

"Well, are you ready for this? Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ron _and _Faith are spending the night, are you sure you want that?"

"Yes, definitely. My parents are gone for the month, my father decided to have his torture fest in Paris, instead of here. I told him I would not attend." I pulled his face down to mine and soundly kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for this…"

"No problem Love."

With our spare time we decided to warm the mansion and turn on lights. I went into the wide, long hallway that was lined with sinister pictures of Draco's family. Some waved, others glared and one of the very oldest men winked at me. I slipped past them towards the kitchen. I opened the large wooden doors leading to the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy is there anything I can do for you?" one of the many house elves appeared at my knee. This one looked young.

"Hi, nothing, thanks, just coming in to see what's up. Are you doing alright?"

"Oh yes ma'am, the elves and I are doing great. May I get you some milk?" immediately the elf scurried off and returned with a large glass of cool milk. I took the milk and thanked the elf. When I went to the lobby and into the large sitting room I found Draco looking at a photo album. I put the milk down on a side table. I quietly walked over to Draco and sat down next to him.

"She was my cousin." Draco said. A little girl twirled around in a photo that Draco was looking at. She stopped and smiled sadly up at Draco. She mouthed 'I miss you' at him. 

"My favorite cousin, we were so close. She was like my sister Ginny, and she died, so young and quick. I wanted nothing more but to die myself. She became my other side- my beautiful side. And when she died, half of me died, painfully."

"Oh Draco…"

"She died of cancer. Shit, I don't even know how she got it, or what it was! I miss her so much…"

The beautiful little girl began to twirl again, waving at Draco. Draco turned the page. There was a small black coffin with pretty orange flowers around it.

"Orange was her favorite color…" 

"Draco, I'm so sorry. I never knew you had any cousins." I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I have a lot…" 

He couldn't continue because the door bell rung. I hugged Draco stood to walk into the lobby. I opened the door and there stood Ron, next to him was Lavender holding Faith, behind them were Harry and Hermione wearing the same thing, they had their pockets in each others back pants pocket.

"Come in, come in! I'm so happy to see you guys!" I threw my arms around Ron's neck he hugged me back. 

"Ginny, how are ya? How come you haven't sent an owl?" Ron looked around the lobby. 

"This place is huge…" Lavender said rocking Faith. After many hugs and hand shakes we all went to sit in the Sitting room. 

"Where are all your bags?" I asked taking a seat next to Draco.

"It's in our pockets, we shrunk them." Hermione explained. Her hair grew over the summer so she it tied in a ponytail. 

"So, how's Mum?"

"She wishes she could have come, but Dad is having a promotion at work so, she wanted to be there at his party. We don't know what he's being promoted to yet." Ron laughed. 

"Why don't we show you your rooms?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Yes, let's show you your rooms!" 

We started up the stairs; Draco held my hand while we walked. I leaned in to whisper to him.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, how are you feeling?" Draco wrapped his arms around my shoulder as we entered the hallway on the second floor.

"Fine." I giggled and turned to our guests. 

"Okay, uh…Hermione and Harry this is your room." I opened the door to a large furnished bedroom. "The door to the bathroom is over there in the corner."

Hermione walked around in the room. The bedcovers were squashy and red. She flopped down on one of the armchairs. 

"This is beautiful; did you decorate this room Ginny?"

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy the room." Hermione nodded her head. To me, she seemed like she was on edge, as if Draco was going to jump her when we turned our backs. We continued to walk down the hall until we came to Ron, Lavender and Faith's room. I opened the door and Lavender gasped.

The room was decorated as if it was made for them to live in forever. It was like an apartment. There was a kitchen, a sitting room and the bedroom. There was also an area for the baby, with the rocking chair, crib and toys.

"We thought, since the kitchen is all the way downstairs there should be a kitchen, you know, for Faith and stuff." Draco said, he smiled at Ron and Lavenders shocked expressions. 

"Wow, thanks, this is wonderful…" Ron said in awe.

"Yeah, it's meant for you to come back and stay once in a while. Like, during the Holidays." Draco said. He was massaging my hand that he was holding.

"I saw another part of the mansion across from this one, whose is that?" Hermione asked.

"It's my Parents, they have their own mansion and I have mine. They're not home, away in Paris…" Draco said. He shifted uncomfortably. 

"Well you can go to your rooms and unpack; it's almost time for Lunch." I said. 

"Meet us in the Lobby at two." Draco said before leaving them to their business. We walked to our own bedroom to relax for an hour. Nostalgia 

***

"Wow this is wonderful." I said. Hermione was walking towards the fireplace and lit a fire with her wand.

"Yeah it is, but its cold."

"Well, that's why I'm here hon, oh, and the blankets." I moved toward her and wrapped my arms about her waist.

"No, not now Harry, we have to unpack." She began to giggle and pulled away from me. I flopped on the bed. 

"Soft…" I said into the sheets.

"Mmmhmm…." Hermione said unshrinking our bags. 

"Is Ginny gonna have us stay until school comes back?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

"I don't know, I'll ask though." I tossed my head onto the pillow. 

"Hermione, do you think Malfoy is a changed man?" 

"No."

I sat up again, watching her unpack a suitcase. "Why?"

"Because Malfoy could not stay at that state of mind without converting back to his old self." 

"So why are we here if you think that?"

Hermione threw down the shirt she had begun to unfold. "I came here for Ginny." She said firmly.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with him around?"

"Yes."

"So, are you sure you wanna hang around long?" 

"Harry, please, no more questions, I don't exactly know why I'm here. But I know that as long as you're here with me I'm safe and happy."

I smiled at her and opened my arms. She got onto the bed and rested against me. She looked at me and kissed the tip of my nose. 

***

"APRIL! Baby, wake up, oh my god, Bill, get your wand! April cut her wrists open!" a tall blond man ran from the door way of the bathroom. The woman holding on to her daughter checked her pulse- it was weak.

"Please, April, say something honey. Say something for mummy…" the woman looked down at her daughter, the child's breathing was shallow. Her daughter's eyes fluttered. The girl's father ran into the bathroom with his wand. He tapped each wrist with the tip of his wand, the magic spilled into her wounds closing it up. The girl was drenched in her blood. 

"Wh…why has sh…she started again? Dr. Spellings said she was cured!" April's mother began to sob, her tears dropped on April's now coloring face. 

"Mum…" April began to stir; she opened her eyes and looked up at her mum.

"I'm sorry mum…I wanted to be free…" April whispered. She blindly reached out for her mother's shoulder and blacked out. 

***

"Wow…this is just…wow." Lavender said as she gave Faith her bottle.

"I know, do ya think they think we might stay here for awhile?" I asked, turning away from the kitchen sink after washing some if Faiths extra bottles. 

"Well, I wouldn't think that far ahead." Lavender whispered. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Slowly she said-

"Ron, I love you, and I love your family…but, I don't think I can stay at this mansion. I mean, I agreed to come here, yes, but every time I look at Malfoy I remember what he did to me. I can't go back to that memory, but the more…" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I try to forget the more the images are burned into me." Lavender stood and walked towards me with Faith. I opened my arms to her. I took in her scent, her soft body and hair. She slipped Faith into my arms and I kissed the top of the baby's soft forehead. 

"Lavender, hon, I'm here for you, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise."

***

I watched Ginny as she moved around the room. She undressed and I looked at my watch, we had an hour before lunch. I stood from my armchair and wrapped

my arms around Ginny's naked waist. I knew she could feel my erection because she gasped.

"Draco! Hmm…I don't know…do we have time to play?" I growled in her ear as my answer.

She turned in my arms and pushed me against the wall. She attacked my lips and her hands were every where. I could barely think. We slid onto the floor by the fireplace. She started to tear at my pants, plucking at the buttons on my shirt. When she finished undressing me she crawled on top of me, nipping at my skin. I moaned she was making me feel amazing, her hands on me burned like fire. She pulled down my boxers and eased herself over my throbbing dick. She threw her head back as she rode me. Our screams and moans were loud. I held on to her hips to aid her. I was almost to climax when our door swung open.

"Are you OKAY?!" yelled Ron from the doorway. He saw the scene before him and froze. Ginny scrambled from off of me to get her robe. I covered myself the best way I would, Ginny had thrown my clothes all over the room. There I was, lying on the floor with a hard. Ron turned and ran into Harry, Hermione, and Lavender.

"Don't look…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry…"

The door shut and Ginny sat on the floor next to me. 

"Draco… you…wow…" Ginny reached out and grabbed my erection. She laughed and shook her head. I looked up at her and grabbed her arms. I pulled her on top of me and finished what we started. We laughed throughout the whole thing.

***

When everyone was seated and served at lunch, no one talked. Everyone averted their eyes and concentrated on their food. I looked over at Ginny who had put on a black dress. For some reason I couldn't help but picture her in my robe with nothing underneath. I cleared my throat and looked around. Hermione was staring at Harry, as if they were talking to each other in their heads. Ron kept looking at Ginny and I. When he looked my way I smiled. He flinched and stared at Lavender who was feeding herself and Faith at the same time. Ron pushed his plate away and reached over the table so Lavender can give Faith to him. Ron began to feed Faith and Lavender was able to feed herself properly. I tried picturing myself as a Father, holding my child, feeding it, just being a great dad. Something my father never did. Ginny met my eyes and smiled.

"So, Malfoy, when are you and Ginny getting married?" Ron asked burping faith on his shoulder. 

"After she finishes Hogwarts." I answered. Ginny looked at Ron and smiled.

"Where are you getting married?"

"A Church, right Ginny? We believe in God, and such…so why not?" Ginny nodded. 

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes."

"When are you gonna have kids?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me…why do you love my sister?"

"Ron!" Ginny stood.

"I can not tell you why I love your sister; there are no words to explain it." I said calmly.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Then respect her body Malfoy…" 

"I do."

"What is going on? So you saw us having sex, that doesn't mean he doesn't respect my body!" 

"Ginny, calm down, I was just striking up a conversation!" 

"No…"

"Okay, okay, how about some tea? Let's go get our guests some tea." I stood and took Ginny's hand. We closed the door to the dinning room and walked the halls to the kitchen. I pulled Ginny close to me and kissed her.

"Don't let him get to you love."

"I know."

After we served the tea we went back to our rooms. We decided that we would go out to Diagon Alley for shopping and dinner.

***

"HARRY!!!"

Harry poked his head from under the shower and squinted at me. I was at the sink brushing my teeth when I heard tapping noise. A official owl had a letter tied to its leg. 

"Harry! We're Head Boy and Girl!" 

"Really? Wow…that amazing, hold on; let me get out of the shower." He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. He toweled his hair and face and slipped on his glasses. I held the letter out to him and he read it. 

"We're HEAD BOY AND GIRL!!!" I jumped up and down and grabbed Harry around the neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

"Lets celebrate! Since were going to Diagon Alley, you and I can sneak off and have some fun." Harry said kissing me back.

"Yes, that sounds great! Oh! Our list came too." I gave him the list and he tossed it onto the armchair.

"Harry!"

"Sh…" he put his finger on my lip. "It's now, you and I, time for you and me."

***

**HI PPL!!! OMG Chaos (believe it or not) is in the forecast! Harry and Hermione are in love (of course!) but is Hermione serious about her fear of Voldemort (or Harry)? **Harry will show his mean side soon…what will Hermione feel?__****

_"I have this feeling in my gut that is telling me that one day I will have to see you fight him, and when I do, I will never be able to look you in the face again…"_

**What?! Is Hermione _serious!?_ (How will _it_ end?)**

**Ron is in SHOCK after seeing His baby sister get rowdy with Draco! Now he's asking Malfoy all of the "Lover" questions. Wait and see what Ron does next with the situation of Ginny and Draco… **

**Oh! **

**Guess who's lurking the corners of Diagon Alley? **

**Waiting…..**

**Draco's old victim (April) was just a young teen when she was attacked…now she is self injuring herself. Does she want to _cut Malfoy also?_**

**SCHOOL IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER!!! HOGWARTS!!! New relations, more fun!!! **

**R&R!!!! PLEZ!!!! **


	6. The Dark Mark

**CHAPTER 6**

**The Dark Mark**

****

_"Touch me, one last time, please love me back!"_

_                                                            -Exert from one of my fictions._

"Harry Potter, I think I'm in love with you!" I said as he wrapped his arm around my bare shoulder. 

"Indeed?"

"Oh yes…I'm ill with love, and you?"

"Oh yes I can feel the fever!"

Harry and I were in a Starbucks in London. We all decided to go to London before entering Diagon Alley. We didn't want to rush the day with shopping, so we decided to lounge at this very famous café. Harry and I were standing in line; Ron, Lavender, Draco and Ginny were sitting in booths waiting for drinks that we were bringing them. It was getting extremely hot in the line (contrary to the cold autumn weather outside). I undid the buttons to my shirt jacket and slipped it off exposing my sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Harry smiled and ran his hand up and down my arm. I couldn't help but lean against him. 

"Damn, this line will never end, and I need to use the lavatory!" I whispered fiercely in his ear. 

"Its okay, go, I'll stay in line."

"Okay, I'll be back!"

I left the line and went past the stand with the sugar, cinnamon and other spices sat for customer use. I looked quickly around at my surrounding; taking in the tan colored paint that thickly stained the lavatory hallway, the cheap paintings on the walls, the noisy water fountain and payphone. I opened up the lavatory door and went straight for an empty stall. 

I stood in the mirror and applied lipstick to my lips. I wanted to look special, today is the day Harry and I celebrate for being Head Boy and Girl. I pulled at my curly (for today!) hair instead of the silky smooth hairstyle. The curls made my facial bones look sharper. As I opened the door I was confronted on the other side of hall, the men's lavatory, by the last person that I would want to see.

"Hi Hermione…"

*** 

"Hey, where are you going Draco?" Ginny asked as I got up.

"The lavatory dear, I'm in desperate need of a bathroom break." Ginny giggled and pointed towards the Lavatory hall. 

"Thank you love."

***

"Hello Colin, I didn't think I'd be seeing you around." I said calmly.

"Yeah, who would have thought, huh?" Colin said distracted. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking me up and down.

"You look different, happy, that's good."

"Yeah, it is good…"  
"How's Ginny? I know I haven't talked to her in a while."

"She's okay."

Colin stepped closer to me. 

"Tell me Hermione, how involved _are _you and Harry?" he was so close to me now I could thickly smell the Irish coffee on his breath. I turned my face up in disgust and he rested his hand on the wall next to me, blocking me from leaving.

"We're getting married, sounds serious huh?"

"Yeah."

"Colin, I have to go." He stopped me from going again. His eyes were filled with naked emotions. He had the look of a broken heart. But I knew all he was a heartless bastard. 

"Please, Hermione, don't leave I'm sorry for hurting Ginny."

"Don't apologize to me Colin."

"Can I, can I kiss you?"

I looked at him with an alarmed expression. What was wrong with him? Can I kiss you? Hell no!

"No Colin." 

He lifted his hand and rested it on my shoulder, moving it to rest on my breast. I opened my mouth to yell when he was jerked violently backwards.

"What the hell are you doing Creevy?" Draco was holding Colin's shirt. Colin pulled from his grasp but stopped struggling.

"I wasn't doing anything. I was just about to leave."

"Bullshit Creevy. I hope you know that if you had tried something stupid, you would have been beaten." 

"C'mon! What makes you think I can't touch her? And you were the one that actually did harm to her?" Draco let go of him, hurt with the severity of truth. 

"Yeah! Tell Ginny I'll see her around."

"You better not come near my fiancé Creevy!" Colin laughed and disappeared in the crowd. Draco turned his icy stare to me, which slowly melted away. 

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. He opened the door to the men lavatory and stepped inside, leaving me alone in the hall.

***

Slowly I joined the rest at the table. They were surrounded by crumpets, scones, tea, and coffee. 

"Hi! Honey, that took long!" 

"I know." 

A few minutes later Draco appeared and sat next to Ginny and started with a scone and tea. I close my eyes and leaned against Harry. A woman burst into the coffee shop.

"HE'S BACK!!! OH MY GOD HE'S BACK!!! NEITHER WIZARD NOR MUGGLE IS SAFE!!!! VOLDEMORT HAS SENT HIS FOLLOWERS!!!! HE IS HERE!!! HARRY POTTER, HE IS HERE!!!!" the woman was not looking at Harry but at no one. A blast of green light hit her and she fell to the ground. A skull with a snake in its mouth emerged from her. Everyone screamed in the shop. Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at Ron. They withdrew their wands, I did the same also. 

I leaped from my seat, my wand at the ready.

"STUPEFY!" I shouted, the spell flew out the door and hit someone. Harry ran to the door and looked out. The whole street was dead, people where screaming and bodies were all over the pavement. "Oh my God, Harry…" 

Colin laid there, his wand in his hand.  

The Dark Mark hovered above each body on the pavement.  HH


	7. Call To Action

**CHAPTER 7**

****

**CALL TO ACTION**

****

_"I have never killed a man, but I have read many obituaries with great pleasure."   
                                                                                                                -Clarence Darrow_

"Holy shit…." 

"Harry, do you think he did it?"

"I don't know, c'mon help me wake him up, Draco grab his arms, Ron his legs." Ron and Draco moved to their spots. The cold autumn air whipping their hair as they held down Colin.

Harry concentrated and laid his hand on Colin's shoulder. Colin jerked awake.

"HUH!?" Colin tried to sit up but he was pinned to the ground.

"What happened here Colin?" Harry asked pulling out his wand now. I was a little shocked, I've never seen Harry do magic without his wand.

"I don't know!"

We could now hear the muggle ambulance coming.

"Shit, the ambulance is coming; we have to get out of here."

"But Harry, all the people in this café has seen us use magic!" I exclaimed, panicking.

"Damn, we have to go, forget it." Ron said while missing one of Colin's kicks.

"Ginny! Lavender! Come on, we have to leave!" Harry bellowed over the sirens, they were coming up the block now. Lavender wrapped a blanket over Faiths face and came over to us, Ginny the same.

"Ok, meet back at Malfoy Manor!" Harry yelled before us all apparated.

*** 

As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran to the manors fireplace and tossed powder into the fire.

"Ministry of Magic!" 

There was a brief pause then came-

"Hello, how may I help you?" it was a suave female voice.

"We need help! We need memory charm wizards out in London ASAP! There has been an attack! We have someone in our custody now! Please come quick!" I yelled at the roaring fire. 

"Thank you for notifying the Ministry of Magic, we will assist you soon. Have a nice day."

Harry came behind me as the fire died down. He looked shaken and upset.

"I can't believe this shit!" He said picking up a snow globe that sat on a chair table.

I eyed the globe in his hands. 

"Oh Harry, please, we need to be on guard from now on."

Harry came toward me; I was reassured to see him slip the globe back onto the table. He slipped his hand around my waist, closing his eyes. 

"Hermione, I don't deserve you…I'm dangerous, I would die if you were to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I promise love."

*** 

"Mr. Creevy, did you kill those muggles in London today?" The Minister of Magic walked toward Colin. Colin sat bound to a chair. He struggled against the bounds but they tightened even more.

"NO! For the fiftieth time Minister, I did not kill those muggles! I was at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Why did you have your wand out at the premises then?"

"Because I heard the outlandish sound and followed wizard protocol, I armed myself!"

"Son, I am well aware of wizard protocol, but may I remind you that you are only SIXTEEN. Wizard protocol is to be used for people SEVENTEEN and up." 

"I WAS FRIGHTENED!" Colin yelled in Fudges face.   

"So, not only are you accused of over twenty murders, you violated Wizarding regulations _and used underage magic!"_

"SIR! I beg of you! I did no such thing! Sir, I went into London for a cup of Mocha, I bumped into Hermione and Malfoy, and I did not see the rest and left the café! I began to walk down the streets when I heard the bellowing of a distraught woman! I followed her, listening to her insane chant, just to make sure she was okay and she opened the door of Starbucks. And sir, may I tell you, after that I saw no more…everything happened so swift, sir, someone, I'm guessing one of them, stunned me and the next thing I knew I'm being physically harassed by Malfoy and Ron!" Colin explained, a lock of his light brown hair falling onto his flustered face. 

"That's a lie!" Ron yelled over Fudges shoulder. Everyone was in the living room, watching the questionings.  

"Mr. Weasley, please calm your self."

"Yeah…" Ron said upset.

"Mr. Creevy, do you know where your wand is now?"

"No sir, I don't."

"It is a mystery…that you was found with your wand firmly grasped in your hands."

"Your point is sir?" Colin asked rudely.

"The point is boy that when we got hold of your wand and did a history spell check on it, the wand showed that and an erase charm had been done by someone else's wand! Who is your associate boy?" Fudge was now yelling in Colin's face.

"No one! I did nothing to those muggles! I harmed no one! I did nothing!" Colin had tears streaming down his face now. 

"Fine, we have nothing against you this time, but heed  my words lad, if I hear anything more about you or this situation I will have your head on a platter, do you hear me lad?

"Yes sir…"

"Good, you are free to go." 

The bounds disappeared from Colin's wrists and legs. 

Colin leaped from the chair and let his self out of the manor, giving Ginny a stare before departing.

*** 

"That bastard!" 

"I know, how Fudge can allow him to walk out like that without even calling other officials to question Colin! "

"I'm tired of this fucked up democracy we have to abide by!" I yelled, sitting next to Harry on the couch. Ginny sat next to Draco, curling up against him. Lavender relaxed on a recliner as Ron sat Indian style on the floor next to her, changing Faiths diaper. 

"Hey! Watch the swearing around my baby!" Ron said smiling at Faith. I looked at him, my anger faded a little. 

"What shall we consider doing? Just let the little prick go on with his hushed murders, or should we essentially partake in this bias declaration?" Draco asked his voice grave. 

"I don't know maybe we should just keep a watchful eye out. He's clever and a good actor." Harry replied. 

"What I want to do is forget this, we're still on Vacation, lets go to Diagon Alley." Ginny whispered. 

"Yes, why don't we? Let's go down to Diagon Alley and ignore the fact that twenty innocent people died today, with us as witnesses to the horrifying scene!" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Sorry."

"No, no it's okay, it's my fault, I'm losing my head, and you're right, let's just got to Diagon Alley and get our supplies before we miss the opportunity to get anything."

***

"Oh my god, have you seen anything more horrendous?"

"My goodness, it's terrible!"

"Was that sales clerk serious Minnie? Damn it, twenty galleons for a damn unicorn's tail!"

We passed three old women bickering outside a shop. They were dressed in muggle clothes with huge straw bags hanging in between their elbows that read _Bath__ and Bodyworks. _

"Harry wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the old streets Diagon Alley. Draco and Ginny disappeared in a jewelry shop and Ron, Lavender and Faith went into the robe shop to buy Faith some baby robes that would say Gryffindor.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"I want us to have a baby."

I stopped walking and looked at Harry with a confused expression. He smiled at me and removed his arm to hold my hand.

"Let's conceive, it would be great to have a baby."

"Harry…are you okay, since when have you wanted to have a baby?" 

"Now, since now…"

"Then may I ask WHY?"

"I feel like I wanna be a father."

"No Harry, I'm not ready to be a mother, we're not even married yet and you want me pregnant!"

"Sorry?"

"Ugh, Harry, you're acting strange, what's up?"

Harry looked solemn and led me to sit on one of the side street benches.

"Hermione, I feel that what happened today will not stop. I don't know if I can stand up to Voldemort and his followers. And… if I die, I don't want you to be alone, I want you to have my child so our love can live on. Through our child." Harry said, looking down at our clasped hands.

"Harry, that's the silliest think I've heard come out of your mouth today. You're not gonna die, and you will be alive to raise a child with me. Right now is not the time to have a child. We are still young and we need our time to each other." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips. He hugged me and whispered sweet words in my ear. 

***

Draco and I went off alone to the back of a jewelry shop. He told me he had something to show me that was not for the public to see. But he pushed me hard up against the building and attacked my lips. He growled against my lips. I couldn't think he was acting so fast, his hand flew up my flared skirt fondling me. I cried out in pain. I pushed him away, looking in his eyes, trying to figure him out.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathing deeply.

"I should be asking _you that."_

"Nothing, I mean, you look amazing in that skirt and …" Draco stopped talking and shook his self.

"I'm sorry Ginny, my performance was uncalled for. I apologize."

"Yes, but, what was that mean streak I saw in you, it scared me, you almost seemed like the, _the old you." I said shaking._

"Ginny, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around my shaking body. 

I was not cold, but I had goose bumps all over me. I was worried at what I had seen in his eyes. It was the same hateful lust that used to shine in his eyes when he looked at me. He held me for awhile, his body pressed against mine. Even though he continuously apologized, I did not feel reassured, however, I could feel the bulge in his pants, and it terrified me.

***

"My little girl is getting dressed up!" Ron said oozing over Faith. I stood next to Ron who was holding Faith in her new Gryffindor robes. 

"Hey, honey, what's wrong? You've been quiet and somber all day." Ron said rocking Faith.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I'm sexually frustrated…" I whispered to him. I was met with a shocked expression.

"Ron, I haven't had sex in almost eleven months. I need to have sex." I said in an eager whisper.

"But…"

"But what? You don't find me attractive anymore? I look the same as I did before I had Faith, only my breasts are bigger, what, am I ugly to you now?" 

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it Ron, because when I try to 'get it on' with you, you push me away! Do you know how hurtful that is?" I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Lavender, it's not any of those things you said, it just that Madam Pomfrey said that you had to wait six weeks before we had intercourse."

"Ron, it's been well over six weeks!" I exclaimed loudly, making Faith flinch. Ron comforted Faith and smiled weakly at me. 

"Okay, tonight, when we put Faith to sleep, we can have some time together love." 

"Good! If you'd say no, I thought I'd have to kill you."

***

Harry lead me to a secluded area in Diagon Alley, he lead me down a narrow street until we reached what seemed to be an Italian restaurant. 

"Oh Harry! How did you find this place?" 

"I've heard of it before but decided to check it out."

_Fiche Restaurant _

When Harry and I were seated he pulled a small blue square box from out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it and opened the flat box. Inside were two sets of keys. 

"What are they for?" I asked holding them up. They're the keys to our new flat and car. I stared at him, in disbelief.

"Our new flat?"

"And car…" Harry said grinning. 

"Oh, my GOD!!!" I exclaimed.

"How many bedrooms?

"Three."

"Bathrooms?"

"Two"

"How big is the kitchen?"

"It's huge."

"And the sitting room?"

"Big"

"And is there a Library?"

He paused, looking at me as if I was insane.

"What type of husband would I be if I didn't by a flat with a huge library?"

"Oh my GOD!!!!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Harry!" I said, laying loud exaggerated kisses on his lips.

***

I felt sick inside my stomach as I stood in front of a glass case inside of the jewelry store. Draco wanted to buy me a new necklace that replaced the snake necklace he gave me on Valentines Day. I told him that I still had it, and that it needed a new chain, he still insisted on buying me a new necklace. 

I wanted to stay away from him for awhile, to collect my thoughts. Fear flooded me every time he looked at me with that expression, hateful lust…

I couldn't get the stare out of my head. And Colin, how he stared at me, sent shivers down my spine. 

"Ginny, honey, what do you think about this?" He held up a diamond necklace, a chunk of diamond was crafted into the shape of a serpent and lion entwined together.

"It's beautiful…" I said in awe, the diamonds light reflected on everything. Draco slipped the cold jewelry onto my neck, smiling.

"Wow, it's so beautiful on you!" the sales clerk shrieked. 

"Yeah, it is, do you want it?" I looked in his eyes, the expression there was pure, and it was love. What confused me was that earlier, it was a different Draco, a Draco that wanted to hurt me.   

"Yes." He smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. _Lightly..._ Earlier he wanted to rip everything off of me and attack. 

"We'll take it Ma'am."

As we left the shop it began to grizzle. Draco cast a spell to shield us from the rain. He wrapped his arm around my bare shoulder.

"Oh! Where are my manners…are you cold sweetie?"

"Yes."

"Here, wear my coat." He slipped his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I love you Ginny, I love you so much…"

"I love you also Draco." Draco turned me around to face him he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eye and this time was met by soft reassuring lips. My body tingled with anticipation. He held me carefully, almost as if I was breakable. When he ended the kiss he looked into my eyes, this time I did not see that hatred lust, but a gleam of sheer happiness and love. I began to cry and he held me with concern, telling me it was okay and that he was here for me.

But for how long?   

************************************************************            

            Please Read and Review, I would love it ever so much! ~Patty~


	8. Lord Voldemort and I

**Chapter 8**

**Lord Voldemort and I**

_my immortal__  
  
my immortal  
i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along_

_-Evanescence _

"Master! Please…don't hurt me! Please!"

"BE QUIET MALFOY!" Lord Voldemort stood above a cloaked figure who was panting on the ground. 

"Master…I'm sorry; she will not get in the way…"

"You better make sure Malfoy, or I will kill her…"

"NO MASTER!!! I'll watch her, she will never know,"

"That shall be a fact Malfoy, or you will suffer…" Voldemort raised his hand over him. Malfoy squirmed on the ground, screaming in pain. He began to cough up blood from the screaming.

"Get out of my sight boy!"

~

"Draco! Honey, wake up!" 

I screamed. I almost drowned in my own cries of pain. I shot up from the bed, falling onto the floor. Ginny stood from the bed and rushed to me. I began to scoot away from her, leaning up against the cold wall. I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Draco!" Ginny knelt in front of me, pulling down my hands. She held my face in her small hands. 

"Ginny, get away from me…as fast as you can, he's watching…" I whispered. Ginny looked at me with confusion.

"Draco…"

"Ginny! Please, I don't want to loose you, or hurt you!" I pulled her to my bare chest, holding her; I kissed the top of her head.

"Please…Draco, tell me what's wrong honey,"

"Ginny, Voldemort, He's coming…" 

~

I poked my head from under the covers, grinning.

"Come here!"

"No!!! Hehehehe…" I squirmed from out of his hands. I rolled to the edge of the bed and panted.

"Don't fall off!"

"What?" I wheezed "Why would I want to fall off? Away from your beautiful, dark eyes that is my torch through the darkness Potter?"

"How lyrical Granger…" Harry found me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me beneath him and kissed me wholly on the lips. I began to giggle and pushed him off of me. He landed on his back saying "Oomph!" 

"Potter? Do you fancy me tonight? Maybe I can help you with that fancy," I sat on top of him, straddling his hips. 

"Yes…" he growled. I began to laugh. Harry made to move his hands up my hips when he violently thrust his hands into his hair, then clutched his forehead. He began to scream.

"Harry! Damn it! Harry! Separate your mind from your BODY!" I yelled, still on top of him, I was panicking. He stopped moving. He even stopped breathing.

"Oh my god…"

~

"Are you nervous?" I asked, walking towards the bed, holding his hand.

"What? No, of course not…" he ran his hand threw his hair for the hundredth time tonight.

"Okay," I began to crawl up on the bed, waiting. He lay next to me, for a minute not moving. Then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ron, I want you," I started.

"I want you too Lavender, I always have,"

"Prove it then…"

~

"Draco, jeez, get off the floor, c'mon," I helped him up. He stood, in nothing but his boxers.

"Ginny, I had a dream, Voldemort, he's coming, he tortured me…" 

"Draco, it was just a dream, nothing will happen okay?" I lead him to an armchair and sat him down, throwing a spread on top of him. He relaxed and nodded toward the fireplace. I lit a fire. 

"Ginny, it's just too real…I saw him, he wants to kill you, I mean-I'm not suppose to tell you-he wants to hurt you through me," he said in one breath.   

"Draco, c'mon, put on some clothes, we're going to wake Hermione and Harry," I said, moving to slip on my robes. Draco stood to find his.

~

"Oh my god, oh my god!" I got up from him and checked his pulse, it was still beating. I reached underneath the pillow and pulled out my wand. I touched Harry's forehead with the tip of my wand.

His eyes flew open and he scrambled from off the bed.

"Get dressed…" he said with a hollow tone. I stood from the bed to throw on a dressing gown. 

"Harry, what…" I began but he cut me off by raising his hand for silence.

"Bring your wand with you…"

"Okay, what about yours?" I asked, picking his up.

"I don't need it," Harry balled his hand into a fist and it started to glow a faint green. 

"Whoa," I said standing behind him as he opened the door to our bedroom. He opened the door and was faced by Ginny and Draco. Harry, seemingly upset, reached for Draco's throat with his glowing hand. Ginny screamed and jumped on Harry as he pushed Draco up against the wall choking him. 

"You bastard…and after we thought you changed," Harry whispered fiercely in Draco's face. He ignored Ginny who was beating into his back.

"Potter, you have no idea what you're talking about,"

"I know plenty Malfoy. You were planning on joining Voldemort, so you can help your damn father!"

"What? I would never…"

"I saw it with my own eyes Malfoy," Harry pressed harder into Draco's neck, making him gasp.

"NO, stop Harry! You're killing him!" Ginny cried. She stood on Harry's side and tried to rip his hands from Draco's neck, but she was unsuccessful. 

"Harry? What is this all about?" I asked, pulling Ginny away.

"He's with Voldemort Hermione; he's a spy for Voldemort…"

"That's not true!" Ginny screamed from behind me. 

"No, Potter, that's not true. I have been interacting with Voldemort because of my Father," Draco said, he pulled from Harry's grip. 

Ginny slid onto the floor, braking into tears, gasping for air that might tell her the truth.

"Ginny…" Draco knelt in front of Ginny to hold her but she moved away from him.

"Would you have killed me?" She asked looking at Draco.

"No," he replied.

"What about my family and friends would you have killed them?" 

"No, please, I am away from Voldemort, what we need to do is get away from this Manor. So, I would advise you all to pack and leave. We will check into a Hotel for the remainder of the school vacation," Draco said, helping Ginny up. I looked towards Harry who was holding his hand, as if it hurt. 

~

"Ron…" I shook him but he continued to snore. I laughed. He gave me some sweet, sweet loving. He was tender with me, and didn't rush for anything. I felt good. I nuzzled next to him again. I broke the silencing charm that Ron had put around our bed to not wake Faith. I was beginning to fall back into an easy sleep when our door was opened. Hermione walked through the door.

"Lavender, I'm glad you're awake," Hermione said, she looked slightly ill.

"Yeah, what is it Hermione?" I asked concerned.

"We have to pack and go immediately, its Voldemort…"

!!!!

Chappie IX will be out ASAP I promise! I'm on Christmas break so, ya. Hey I'm sorry bout the sudden change in the story. It's the night of the events that occurred in chappie 7. Everything will be cleared in chapter 9! Thanks, Merry Christmas! Plez R&R!!! THANKS GUYS!!!


	9. Help Me

**Chapter 9**

Help Me

~

It is two in the morning, my eyes hurt, my stomach is empty, and so is my head. How can we ever trust Malfoy again? Now that Harry has "seen" Malfoy as a follower for Voldemort, he has been extremely cautious around him. Ginny has stayed quiet, and Ron, Lavender and Faith has kept to themselves. Harry checked all of us into an Inn near the school and notified Molly about their sudden move. We were all in our own rooms when Harry slammed the door and kicked the side table. I jumped back, surprised at his sudden outburst.  

"What are we going to do? Who can we trust?" Harry asked.

"We just have to be careful, we need to be on guard," I replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? Sitting on my ass?" he replied heatedly. 

"Harry, do not take that tone with me," I said calmly. He looked at me in disgust. 

"Hermione…you have to stop treating me like a fucking child,"

"I'm not," I said standing from the bed, "I have done no such thing to show that I have."

"Hermione, maybe we should…" he started.

"Maybe we should what?" I asked, twirling the ring on my finger with my thumb.

"I don't know," he said swallowing hard.

"Fine, don't say something that you might regret later Harry," I said with caution. 

"Damn! If it is not Voldemort it is his followers, if it's not them, it's Malfoy! If it's not him, it's you…" Harry pulled at his hair.

"Harry…"

"And there is no way to protect you without getting you hurt…What the hell am I going to do? Be your watch dog?" He stepped toward me and pushed me against the wall. He leaned in, and I pushed him away and ran from the room, my eyes watering from anger and hurt. I could hear him following me, calling after me. I reached the long stairway turned around to see him struggling to get to me through the crowd of noisy people. I began to run down the stairs. I reached the door to the Inn, when everything went blank…

~

I could hear the blast from the stairs. I saw Hermione fly backwards into someone and land against the opposite wall. As she slid to the floor, I could see the blood and bodies liter the Inn's floor. 

"Help us!" I could hear someone cry, "Help us, my daughter, oh my god, my daughter," the woman cried. I turned to see Ron and Malfoy, their wands out, Ginny came in front of them.

"C'mon," she said running down the empty stairway. I ran past her to Hermione. She lay in a tight ball against the wall. I moved her from that position and cried out in horror. Half of her was drenched in blood. It looked as if she got the full blast. She had burn marks on her arms, and face. I put my hand onto her face, and it glowed, the burn marks slowly disappeared. The blood, and its wound, was still there. Hermione began to move. She gasped and tried to sit up but screamed from the pain. She looked at me for help and all I could do was cry. She touched the wound on the right side, underneath her rib and winced. 

"Harry, what, what happened to me?" Hermione asked reaching to take hold of my shirt. I gingerly took her into my arms and cried into her hair. She held me tighter, whispering.

"Harry, I need to get to a hospital," she said gradually, as if trying to stay calm. 

"No, you don't, here," I held my hand over her wound and little by little it began to heal. 

"Harry…" Hermione started, she had sweat glistening from her forehead. 

"Hermione, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I don't know what's wrong with me," I said.

"Harry, I don't want to leave you, or argue with you…" Hermione started to gain more color in her cheeks. 

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"Sh, we have to help these people," Hermione said, trembling while rising to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"HARRY! Can you please help us with these people?" Ron yelled, he was holding up a young girl who had a severe cut on her forehead. He tapped his wand and it began to heal. Ginny was helping an old man stand up, and Draco was trying to revive a baby with his wand.

"Harry! He's not waking up!" Draco yelled. Hermione walked toward him, still drenched in her own blood she knelt in front of Draco who was holding the baby. She pulled her wand out and tapped his wrist; a small red spark flew from his wrist. She grimaced and tapped his eyes with her wand. The baby began to stir now, crying. Draco held the baby up to his shoulder and rocked it. Hermione stared at him, stunned as he shushed the baby. 

~

Fifteen minutes later the ministry of magic rushed into the blown away door of the Inn. Their wands at the ready, they began to dive into the already chaotic scene. Cornelius Fudge turned his nose up to the wounded people. He could spot a woman nearby that was drenched in blood. Fudge called over an agent and pointed in her direction.

"Yes Minister, what can I do sir?" the tall, dark agent stood next to Fudge. 

"Bring her to the master; make sure no one sees you get her…" he turned around, called all his agents together and left.

~

~15 minutes ago~

"Hermione, Draco, stay here with these people, Ginny, Ron, watch the back door of the Inn, I'm going to check the side streets to find out how this happened," Harry said.

"Okay," where the replies of everyone. 

"Harry, be careful," I said holding onto his shirt.

"I will, Malfoy, I want you to watch her," Malfoy nodded his head. He turned to Ginny and reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay, meet back in our room in one hour."

~

"Granger, I need to go check out that wounded lady, she hasn't stopped yelling. Stay here okay?" Malfoy asked, his stare was gentle and concerned.

"I'm capable of look after myself Malfoy," I said hoarsely, wrapping my arms around the cold bloody clothes that stuck to my skin. He looked me up and down, noticing how much my wet shirt clings to my breasts. He swallowed loudly and left. I had to prevent myself from vomiting on the spot. I began to drift away from the crowd of people who were leaving the Inn.  The Inn was now empty, except for the liter of dead bodies. I felt as if we were trapped. Anywhere we were we would be targeted. 

I knelt in front of a baby that was clinging to a dead mother. Then, I lost it; I let all the tears go. The baby wrapped his tiny arms around the mother's neck. I closed my eyes tight and tried to stifle my loud cries. It was Voldemort; he took these peoples lives, and wounded innocent people, and he will pay for it. As I stood from the baby, I was jerked back and had something thrown on top of me. I looked down and saw that my kidnapper had thrown an invisibility cloak on me. 

"MALFOY!" I screamed wrestling with the kidnapper. Malfoy turned around to see a tall man struggle with something. 

"MALFOY, will you help me?!" I screamed, biting down on the kidnappers arm through the cloak. He yelled and staggered back. I threw the cloak off of me and the man lunged for me, knocking me onto the floor, he covered my mouth, now, we both were under the cloak.

"You bitch," he wrapped his fingers around my throat. 

"No, no," I tried to say, but he continued to squeeze my throat.

"AH!" the man was kicked off of me. Malfoy leaned over him and pulled him up. He punched him across his face. The man rocked his head back, but regained himself and knocked Malfoy off of his feet. He was a lot bigger than Malfoy, and older. 

Malfoy lunged for the kidnappers legs, now both of them were on the floor struggling with each other. 

I stood and ran to help Malfoy. He was pinned to the ground underneath the man. I jumped onto the man's back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He easily tossed me off. I landed on the floor, hard, my damaged rib screamed. 

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?_ I pulled out my wand from my sitting position, and stunned the man. He fell to his side, limp. I sighed and laid flat on back to stop the pain a little. 

Malfoy dropped to his knees next to me. 

"Hermione, are you okay, did he hurt you badly?" Malfoy asked putting both hands on my side. I screamed out in pain when he lightly touched my broken rib. 

"My rib is broken, again," I said through gritted teeth. Malfoy took his wand out and tapped my rib, healing it. I shivered as the coolness of the spell worked quickly with my damaged rib. Malfoy watched me as I closed my eyes and shivered. I could feel something touch my forehead lightly. My eyes flew opened and I saw that Malfoy had kissed my forehead. 

"All better Granger," Malfoy said standing.

"Thank you," I said sitting up. My side was still sore. He helped me up and smiled at me. _He smiled at me! What the hell is up with him?_

"Let's go find Potter," he said turning around to face the Inns entrance. 

"Yes," I said. I followed Malfoy to the door when I felt arms being wrapped around my waist and mouth.

"Little bitch…"

I felt a tug at my navel- a portkey! _No, no, no! MALFOY!_

Malfoy turned around to see me vanish, the kidnapper grinned at Malfoys shocked face.


	10. LIFE

**CHAPTER 10**

**LIFE**

**Far away from the troubled wizarding world, master sat on its throne. Overlooking the tall glass which portrayed the actions of the wizarding world, smile played the face of the master. **

**Driven by madness, master has done nothing but stay in this chamber that contained glass object. The master was careful not to move unless important. Today was an excellent reason to leave the chamber…**

**The master is 14, black hair, and a female with extraordinary powers.**

**She turned around to face the door. With a flick of her wrist the door to her chamber flew opened the glass orbs and object glistened. A group of people stood in the doorway.**

**"Bring her in," the master demanded. A hooded figure was tossed to the floor, almost missing a diamond shaped orb which contained the life of a twelve year old boy's soul, given up by his mother to save his father's life. The master hissed at the person who tossed the hooded figure. **

**"Master, we have her, and she is unconscious, she was quiet a fight ma'am," the person stepped back out of the chamber, the door closing as the group turned around to leave.**

**"Wake up," the master demanded. The figure stirred and stood from the floor, the cloak fell from her.**

**Hermione stood standing in front of the master.**

**"What the hell? Who are you?" Hermione asked staring down at the master.**

**"I am the Master Hermione Granger, I have brought you to my chamber, to…talk to you," the master allowed herself a grin, but quickly wiped it away. **

**"Where am I!? Where are Harry and the others?" she asked breathing heavily.**

**"They are not here Hermione, they are dead," the master said. She wanted to see the woman in pain; she wanted to see her break.**

**"Dead?**** Harry, Ron, Lavender, Malfoy, Ginny and Faith, is dead?" Hermione asked shaking.**

**"I killed them, as I did Voldemort Hermione, I saved you, I gave you life," the master smiled briefly.**

**Hermione began to cry, she slid to the floor gripping her hair. The master leaned over her and touched the crying woman shoulder. **

**"Oh, don't worry Hermione, Harry never loved you. Never, he loathed you," the master said soothingly. She reached for a black colored orb and thrust it under Hermione's nose.**

**"Look here girl, this is the orb that tells the truth, look into it my dear Hermione, and learn the truth," Hermione raised her tear streaked face to the orb. It glowed and blurred. A projection of images reflected off of the surrounding orbs. **

**_"This is the real me Harry. I'm here for you, if you ever have problems, I am here for you," Ginny said kissing him on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, bumping his pelvis against hers. She quietly moaned and rested her head on his shoulder._**

**_"Harry, I…" _**

**_"Shhh, tonight, it is us," he said pushing Ginny lightly onto his bed, pulling off his shirt._**

**_"What about Hermione Harry? She'll find out, nothing gets out of her sight," Ginny asked pulling up her flannel shirt revealing her bare breasts. _**

**_"Ha, Ginny, I fucked Lavender after she gave birth to Faith, and Hermione never found out," Harry said pulling Ginny's leg onto his shoulders._**

**_"And Draco?_**_ What about him?" she asked, tensing up due to Harry entering her._****

**_"He'll never know, I promise love," Harry replied, working into her._**

**"NO!" Hermione knocked the orb from out of the Masters hands. **

**"Hermione, he's a monster," the master's eyes flashed, "Just like Malfoy," she spitted out, her chin shaking slightly.**

**"Harry would never do that, you're lying to me, I know you are, because that orb is a dark orb, powered by it's keeper," Hermione raised her head to stare at the master. **

**The master flinched. Surprised by the girl's knowledge, the master thought of another idea. **

**"Hermione, I will make a deal with you," the master said.**

**"What is it?" **

**"I will return your love and friends back to you, on one condition, you must slaughter Malfoy. Bring me his heart and penis in a jar. And I will set you free," **

**Hermione thought about this, her arms wrapped around her body. **

**"Here, let me help you," the master touched Hermione's back and thought of a beautiful red dress. Hermione, in a blink, was dressed in the red dress. **

**"Will you do it Hermione?" the master asked.**

**"No, I will not, I refuse to do this to him," Hermione replied standing.**

**"Oh, you think so?" the master wrapped her fingers around Hermione's head, covering her eyes.**

**_This is what would have happened to you, if you were with them…_**

**_"Malfoy, how is that woman doing over there?"_**

**_"She's responding, but she has a severe wound on the head," Malfoy moved toward me while he talked. He looked down at me again. _**

**_"I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back," I said, moving away from him._**

**_"Okay, be careful though,"_**

**_I walked the long hall to the bathroom, pausing to turn around to see if anyone (Malfoy) was following me. I opened the bathroom door and stepped in. When I stepped out, he was in front of me. His hands were under my shirt. _**

**_His pants were on the floor. I was up against the wall. _**

**_I was screaming. (No, Malfoy, no, stop…!) _**

**_ He was sweating. _**

**_One last push and he came. _**

**_It was over, he left me. _**

**_I get up to wash my face. _**

**_I went into the entrance hall and fainted from the pain._**

**"That would have happened Hermione, he would have done it to you again…do not ignore it, you yourself knew this, he raped you again, many times? Did he not?"**

**Hermione turned her face away from the master.**

**"Did he Hermione? And you let him, why?"**

**Hermione had tears running down her face.**

**"WHY DID YOU LET HIM!!!???" the master screamed.**

**"Because I held his child…" Hermione cried. She shook herself, this was a nightmare.**

**"You let him raped you so he wouldn't tell Harry?" the master asked sweetly.**

**"Yes," Hermione said miserably. **

**"You are still pregnant, yes?" the master asked.**

**"Yes…I am, I…I'm lost, my life is ruined," Hermione said, her face turned red again, she put her face in her hands. **

**_There, I have her now…_**

**"So, will you kill him my dear Hermione?"**

**"Yes…"**

**~**

****

Harry trotted back to the Inn; he had spotted Fudge coming from out of the Inn and thought nothing of it. He came into the entrance and saw Ginny, Ron and Malfoy standing in a circle talking. I could not see Hermione anywhere. Ginny turned around to see me looking around for Hermione. I was met by Ginny's sad stare.

"Harry, Hermione, she's gone,"

"What? What do you mean?" 

"Potter, I tired to save her, someone kidnapped her, I tried to fight him off…I swear," Malfoy answered, he held Ginny close to him, as if someone was going to come and snatch her away from him. 

"WHAT?" 

"I'm here, no need to scream," Hermione appeared, in her bloody clothes, she wasn't gone at all!

"Well! Malfoy said you were kidnapped!" I replied, holding her in my arms, making sure she was alright, her hips seemed softer and thicker for some reason. 

"I was, I was kidnapped by a deranged bus boy, he took me to the alley, but I stunned him. He must have thrown it off because he ran off. I'm fine," Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck.

I gathered her in my arms, relieved to have her back in my arms.

~

In the back of my head, the image of Harry and Ginny taunted me. Although I knew that it was a sham, I was still scared.

It is the first time admitting that I was pregnant, and with Malfoys kid. I'm so sick, I don't know what to do, and I'm losing it. My life is going down the drain.

I flipped open the paper the master gave me. She was a little girl, that killed Voldemort, and wants to kill Malfoy, and possibly Harry, but for now, I must do as she say, or she can take everything away.

_Let him get you again._

_ Let him touch you and threaten you. _

_Let him rape you. _

_Take out the knife I gave you and stab him through his heart._

_ Watch him bleed and scream._

_ All will be erased, and you will carry Harry's baby, and not Malfoys._

_ I will be there to watch. Do not screw me over Hermione…I own your life._

_I OWN YOUR LIFE!!!!_

~

Ginny, my love, my everything…I think now, and I know I have hurt you and your friends again. I will stop, no more…no more…

I love you Ginny.

I am sorry Hermione

No….

~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter

Welcome Back To Hogwarts 

(Coming to you soon!!!!)


	11. Welcome Back to Hogwarts Part I

**Chapter 11**

**Welcome Back To Hogwarts (Part I)**

**Night time, just what I needed. I stood quietly from the bed. Harry turned slightly to his left in his sleep, but did not wake. I decided to kill Malfoy tonight. I would make it look like an accident, yes…I'd make it look like it, and no one will question me on it. I cracked open the door and crept down the stairs, waiting for any sounds. To my surprise I heard someone coming down the stairs. I quickly ran down the stairs first to avoid collision. As I stood in a secluded foyer, I peered ever so slightly around the corner to see the visitor. **

**Malfoy**

**And he was heading to the kitchens. The house elves would be asleep by now! Why would he go there?**

**I followed him, my footsteps made no noise on the cold stone floor. We had to come back to the Manor, and I was less afraid knowing that Voldemort was gone, and the master was causing this chaos. Yes, she is evil, but she is the only thing holding my life together right now. I touched my stomach. _Harry's baby, this is my Harry's baby…not Malfoy, my baby…_**

**As I reached the kitchen, I saw Malfoy open the refrigerator and take out a pitcher full of milk. He pulled out his wand from his silk (he always would wear those robe when he encountered me) and tapped the pitcher. He was warming the milk.**

**"Now…Ginny wanted warm milk and chocolate syrup…hehe…" Malfoy said under his breath. I opened the kitchen doors wider and stood framed in the door way. Malfoy turned away from a cabinet to see me standing there.**

**"Granger, what are you doing down here?" He asked, putting away his wand and moving to stand behind the kitchen sink that was in the middle of the room. **

**"You should know Malfoy; do you actually think that you could rape me and throw my life away? I was foolish to not tell Harry what you were doing to me,"**

**"Granger, I'm sorry about it…"**

**"NO MALFOY, you're not sorry, you have raped me twelve times since I've been here," I said with shame, "and I was stupid to allow it. But you know now that I am pregnant, since the first attack I knew I was pregnant, and I pleaded with you, don't rape me, I'm pregnant with your child and you still did it," I began to cry, my voice shook as I moved toward him. **

**"I hate you, and I will always hate you, and so will our son," I said, pulling out the knife, I lunged for him, the knife over my head. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the kitchen table. **

**"Granger," he started but I stomped on his foot, briefly distracting him as I thrust the knife into his back. My arm wrapped around his body. I now wrapped both arms around his body. I could feel the blood pour down his back.**

**"Granger," he cried out, leaning against me. He breathed deeply and tried to steady himself by holding me. His eyes became unfocused and he seemed as if he was struggling against the pain. I pulled the knife from out of his back and he gasped. **

**_Oh shit, this does not look like an accident!!! I thought quickly._**

**I pulled out my wand and performed a healing charm on his back.**

**"Malfoy, the pain you just felt is the pain that I go through ever time you entered me, every time you slapped me, and every time you hurt me or my friends. Remember that feeling Malfoy," I said as his back healed. When it was done, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into his arms. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He embraced me, and cried in my hair, repeating 'I'm sorry'. **

**In the corner, a hooded figure stood, the short hooded figure stepped forward.**

**"Hermione, how dare you refuse to comply," the master said. Malfoy moved away from me to look at the figure.**

**"I'm can't, I'm not a murderer!" I yelled, backing away from her.**

**"You will pay for this, I do not have your soul yet, but I will, I will, and as for your baby," the master flicked her wrist, "consider it gone my cherished, I will keep his soul, for my own enjoyment," the master moved toward Malfoy, "AND YOU! I hate you, I will always hate you, and you will pay for what you did…but time will show all. ALL SHALL BE EXPOSED!" The master screamed. She disappeared from the kitchen, and so did I. I was back in the comforts of Harry's and I room. **

**Harry sat on the edge of the bed, holding my hand.**

**"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up.**

**"No, Hermione, lay back down, you're not suppose to get up," Harry said, concerned. **

**"Why?" **

**"Madam Pomfrey said it's not good,"**

**"Why would she say such a thing? We haven't talked to her all this summer Harry!" I exclaimed, sitting up, ignoring his hands.**

**"Hermione," he said in a shaky voice, "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"**

**My heart froze.**

**"I didn't know we were going to have a baby, but, why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.**

**"I, I didn't know if you wanted it, so, so I was going to tell you next week, when I got up the courage," the words spilled from my mouth. Harry made a sound and wrapped his arms around me.**

**"Hermione, you had a miscarriage,"**

**"What!" I said. The word was muffled by being against Harry. "How?"**

**"You, you fell down the stairs Hermione,"**

**I opened my eyes wide, and thought about the bitch- master…**

**~**

**Part II and III will be coming to you soon!!!**


	12. One More Talk to Set It Off

**Chapter 11 **

**Part II Back to Hogwarts**

**One More Talk to Set It Off**

**A/N: Action scene coming up. **

I'm quiet. I say nothing to anyone as we pack our trunks on the trolley. Harry talks endlessly to me. He tries to comfort me, knowing how I "felt" about losing "our" baby. I try to smile when he tells me about our wedding arrangements. He tries to tell me about how wonderful our wedding will be, and how our secret honeymoon will blow me away. If he only knew how I was feeling inside…he'd know exactly how "blown away" I'm feeling, and a trip to the Bahamas wouldn't substitute _this _feeling. 

"Hermione, please say something," Harry and I are standing in the entrance door to the station. Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Faith and Malfoy are inside, probably already on the train. We're not late; we still have about twenty minutes to board. 

"What do you want me to say?" I start to push my trolley slowly inside, walking towards platform nine and ten. 

"I want to know if you're okay,"

"I'm fine, I'm superb! Never better love," I said, pushing the trolley with a little more force. Harry stood next to me, also pushing the trolley. 

"Hermione, wait," 

"What Harry?" I turned to look at him. Harry's face was somber; his usually vibrant eyes were dim.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened at the Manor. Hermione, please, let's not be discouraged about having kids, it was an accident, what happened to you on the stairs, but don't blame yourself, please, I, I just want Hermione back…" I wanted to take Harry's words and wrap them around his neck. He had no idea how hurtful, sick and dirty I've felt this summer. But, I also wanted to go back to my life. I wanted to just be me. The Hermione that was smart, loving, strict and somewhat humorous, what happened to her? I want my life back…

_I own your life Hermione…_

"Let's get out of here, I want to get on the train…and change into some decent clothes," I looked down at what I was wearing, a huge navy blue shirt and baggy sweat pants, not my usual jeans and t-shirt. 

"Okay," Harry began to push the trolley. 

~

"Ginny, hey," Draco opened the compartment door, slipping in.

"Hey hon, where have you been, I've been waiting for a while," I said, smiling as he kissed my cheek. He sat across from me. 

"Ugh, people love. Everyone is piling in. I met a few of the champs though," He said pushing back his blonde hair, which has grown to his ears.

"That's nice, so, any goals for your last year of Hogwarts?" I asked grinning. 

"To marry you," he replied.

"Well, that's going to be a big goal," someone said from the compartment door. Colin stood framed in the doorway in his Hogwarts wear. 

"Creevy, haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Draco growled standing up. Colin ignored him and stared at me.

"Ginny, it's nice to see you again, so soon too. Hey, why don't we forget whatever mishaps that occurred this summer, eh?" It's as if whatever happened in the past few months was nothing big to him. Colin's hazel eyes glowed. His muscular torso and arms seemed to have set off an air of power. His hair was cut, and was just long enough to thrust fingers into, and he was taller. In such a short time, he's grown to become better-looking. He was no more the awkward freak with the camera. 

"Sure…no hard feelings," I heard come from my mouth. My voice was foreign. Draco turned to stare at my dazed look; he switched his glare back to Colin. 

"Colin, you have destroyed Ginny's life, my life, and everyone else's in the matter of three months…you're a sorry excuse for a wizard," he said, flinching.

"Whatever Malfoy, Ginny, I'll see you around," Colin disappeared from the door. My body began to quiver. Draco turned to look at me again.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What? Draco, I'm going to see him in class, in the common room, I might as well get on track with him," I looked up at Draco's angry face.

"Ginny…did you forget what happened to you this summer? He's a monster!" he flinched again. 

"Draco, sometimes people just have to forgive and forget," I found myself saying. Draco gave me an "are-you-fucking-crazy" look. 

"Ginny, please, think this over, what if, what if he tries to hurt you again?"

"Draco, can we please change the subject? You're pissing me off," I said crossing my arms. He leaned into me, his nose almost touching mine. 

"Be pissed off then Virginia…listen to me, you will not see him again, if he comes near you, I will kill him, do you understand?"

"Draco! I'm not someone that you can order around!" I stood from him, his nose almost missing mine. 

"Ginny, you don't understand…" he started.

"Oh, I do, and it's stupid, nonsense, Draco, nothing will happen to me this year, please, stop it," I glared at him. 

"Don't be stupid Ginny…"

"I'm not being stupid, you are, and I'm tired of it damn it! I'm capable of fighting for myself now! I don't need you to be the hero all the time," I said.

"Well, you've had some funny way of fighting things off for yourself," Draco said with a sneer. This pissed me off. He hasn't sneered since I started seeing him. 

"I can't believe you," I said as I flung open the compartment door. I began to walk out until Draco grabbed my arm and tossed me back onto the seat. He slammed the compartment door shut and locked it. I stared at him, my face contorted with anger and fear. He stepped toward me and I recoiled, pushing myself away from him on the seat. The expression on his face was horrifying, he looked ready to kill. 

"What do you want Virginia?" Draco asked in a husky voice. 

"I want, to forget the past," 

"And what else?"

"I want you to stop treating me like a child,"

"I've done nothing to you to make you look or seem like a child," he said sitting next to me. 

"Draco…I just, don't want to be afraid anymore," I said miserably. 

"You don't have to be," Draco said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him.

"I don't know Draco, the school year hasn't even begun and trouble is already starting…between us,"

~

Harry and I found Ron, Lavender and Faith and decided to share a compartment with them. I smiled weakly when I sat down. 

"Let's make the last year of Hogwarts a good one, eh?" Ron asked, he smiled at us, nodding his head.

"Of course, don't be silly Ron, we have to leave with a bang this year," I said.

"Where's Ginny?" Lavender asked, she didn't mention Malfoy, something she's been doing lately. 

"I don't know, I think she might be with Malfoy," I said.

"Oh, okay," Lavender said looking nervously around. I ignored her display of weirdness and turned to Harry. 

"Harry, I'll be back I'm going to look around, see what's up, or do you want to come with me?" 

"Yeah sure," Harry said standing. We left the compartment. We walked briskly down the halls greeting fellow students.

"Hermione! Harry! Hey," Neville came walking towards us. He was wearing his Hogwarts wear. 

"Hey, Neville looks like the summer did you good," I said. He blushed and looked away.

"You too Hermione," 

Neville shook Harry's hand, and off we went down the hallway. We were heading towards the Prefects compartments. We were to be in the Head Boy and Girl compartments, but it seemed useless. 

The train jerked.

I fell to my side, having lost my balance. Harry leaned against the wall on the floor next to me.

"What was that?" I asked. The lights in the hall flickered off. The whole train stopped moving. Harry stood on his knees to look out the window. It was pitch black and rain was beating against the window. We were no where near Hogwarts yet. The train shook again, and this time it was jerked to the side, as if the train was being pushed off the track.

"What the hell?" Harry said. He began to crawl. I followed him, passing many scared looking people looking outside of their compartments. Harry was going to the front of the train, maybe to talk to the people in charge and see what was going on. I stand to peer in the compartment window. Harry grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. 

"Oof, Harry, what is it?" I asked, trying to get from off his lap. He let me move to crouch next to him. 

"Shh…" he said, "Someone is in there, and it's not the guy that runs the train," 

"How do you know?"

"The guy isn't over six feet and doesn't wear a black hooded cloak," Harry said slowly. I gasped.

"Death Eaters?"

Harry nodded and swallowed. 

"Get out your wand," I said pulling out my own. Harry shook his head.

"Don't need it." the compartment door busted open and Harry stood in the doorway. The Death Eaters turned to see him. One after another they lunged for him. He stunned them, but one got past him. The death eater pulled out his wand and was about to curse Harry.

"Avada…" He began. But I lunged for him, knocking him sideways. The Death Eater pulled me under him and started to grab my hair.

"Filthy bitch," He pulled my head up and started to hit my head against the floor. I began to scream. I could hear Harry yell and lunge for the man. But before he could I stabbed my wand in-between the Death Eater's rib.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" I screamed. A burst of green light hit the man and he fell backwards onto his back. His hood fell from his head. I gasped when I saw who it was- Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione…no…please, tell me you didn't…" Harry fell to his knees. I sat up.

"Harry, I, I, didn't mean to…." Lucius Malfoy was dead. I killed someone…with an unforgivable curse. 

"I'm…going to Azkaban…" I stuttered. 

"No, you're not," a tall man came from the shadows near me. Harry scurried over to me, as if shielding me from the man.

It was Professor Dumbledore

"Professor!" Harry cried out, relieved.

"Hermione and Harry, you have saved the lives of everyone on this train," Dumbledore said. I realized the train was moving again. 

"But…the curse…" I started.

"Was used for self defense," Dumbledore finished. 

"Well, I assume you two go back to your compartment, you will be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour," Dumbledore said. He flicked his wrists and the Death Eaters were gone. 

Harry and I nodded. And with a wink of an eye, Dumbledore was gone also.

~

Part Three will be out ASAP, I promise!!!! Pllleeaaassseee R&R!!!!! Hope you liked it!!! :::Kisses and hugs::: 


	13. Tender Moments

**Chapter 11**

**Part III**

**Tender Moments**

**Sir Winston Churchill once said:**

_"To build may have to be the slow and laborious task of years. _

_To destroy can be the thoughtless act of a single day."_

**~During the attack on the Train~ **

"Ginny, are you okay?" I asked. I could hear her panting, but I could not see her. The lights were off.

"Draco…I'm here, but, my knee, it's bleeding," Ginny said. 

"How did that happen?" I asked bewildered.

"I must have hit my knee on the compartment door when I fell," Ginny shrieked out in pain.

"Ginny! Don't move, you're going to make it worse," I pulled out my wand and conjured a jar with a bright light in it. I now saw Ginny. She was under the window, leaning against the wall. Her red hair was not in a bun anymore, but spilling down her shoulders. Her clothing was in disarray. Her skirt was pulled up to mid thigh, and her blouse was missing buttons. I looked down at myself and saw that my hand was bruised. It went flying into the wall when I fell over. I turned back to Ginny; her knee was bleeding pretty badly. It had a huge gash and blood was pouring from it. I steadied myself in front of her on my knees. I pulled her knee up and tapped my wand with it. An orange glow filled the wound. While I watched Ginny's knee heal, Ginny was watching me. I could feel her eyes roam my body.

"Draco?" Ginny started.

"Yes?"

That's all it got to. 

Ginny pulled my face to hers. It started out tender kisses on her lips and face. Then it escalated into passionate caresses, and then the love making. We ended up curled together in the corner of the compartment on the floor. Ginny resting her head on me, and my arms wrapped around her, we fell asleep. 

The train begins to move again.

She stirs and turned her flushed face up to mine. Her brown eyes creating a burning ache in my heart.

"Draco, I love you," 

"I love you,"    

She stands, her clothing was still on. She straightens herself when the lights flicker on. 

"Hey, what do you think happened?" Ginny asked picking up her fallen uniform clothes. 

"I have no idea, why don't we go check out the others?" I asked, standing up. I also straightened my shirt and pants, smiling at Ginny as I did so.

"Yes," she gasps, "My brother! Oh my god, if they fell like we did, imagine how…" Ginny ran to the compartment door and threw it open. She ran out, and I followed her. She was looking into all the windows of the compartments when she stopped at one. She stumbled backwards and slid to the floor, her hand over her mouth. Her face was pale with shock. I slowly turned to the compartment window. 

Before my eyes laid a horrific scene.

Lavender was hunched over with her wand. Ron had his out too. They were leaning over Faith, she was motionless. They were trying to revive her, but it wouldn't work. Faith had blood smeared on her cheek, as if she had been cut by something. 

"NOOO!!!" Lavender screamed. She backed away from her baby, wrapping her arms around her body. Ron was shaking, still throwing out reviving spells to bring back his daughter. 

It was over.

"I…I'm so sorry…I had her in my arms…in my arms, I HAD HER IN MY ARMS….and she slipped…she slipped out of my arms…" Lavender sobbed. 

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to do something. I pulled out my wand and opened the door. Lavender turned to me. Her eyes bulged slightly. She slid against the seat, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her hands. There was only one thing I could think of…Dark Magic…

"Ron, in order for me to bring her back, I'll have to use dark magic,"

"What?"

"Faith can be brought back, only with dark magic…" I said slowly.

"What will happen to my baby if she's brought back?" Lavender asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not what will happen to her, but to me, well….One, the after effects that I will encounter will be…rough. I won't be myself for a while. Two, the Ministry will be on my case, and three, Faith will have some of my powers, whether good or bad," I said. Lavender chewed on her bottom lip.

"Do it, anything for her, anything," She said shaking. 

"Malfoy, you don't have to do this, why can't I do it?" Ron asked, still hunched over Faith.

"It takes a trained wizard in the Darks to bring her back," I said, my hands sweaty.

"Fine, just, be careful," Lavender said, standing behind me. I bent down to pick up Faith. She was white as a sheet. I tapped my wand on her forehead. A black light poured from the tip of my wand. Faith began to struggle against me. She started to cry and I held her against my shoulder, hoping to calm her cries. 

"My baby…" Ron and Lavender said together. Ron reached for her. I gave Faith to him, and once she was out of my hands, Lavenders arms went around my neck, crying into my shoulder.

"You saved her…you saved my child…" she choked out. I patted her back nervously. I was breaking into a cold sweat. I pushed her away from me. Not hard, but she was taken by surprise. She looked up at me.

"Thank you…Draco," Lavender turned to Ron so she can hold her baby. I turned to the door. Ginny was standing there, having watched what had happened. 

"Draco…you, you're so amazing," Ginny said, hugging me. I pulled away from her touch. She gave me a questioning look. 

"What's wrong?" 

Truth be told, when I did that spell, I gave up all the good I had in myself to make that baby come back pure, and not evil like me. 

I shook my head and walked past her. She turned to stare at the back of me. Her face filled with shock. 

~

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked, walking down the trains' hall to our compartment.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You sort of panicked when you saw it was Malfoys dad," Harry said, watching m face in the corner of his eyes. I blew air between my teeth.

"I thought I was going to Azkaban Harry, and I thought about killing someone's father...how are we going to tell Malfoy?"

"Tell me what?" Malfoy came around the corner, Ginny behind him.

"Er…" 

"Malfoy, there is something we need to discuss," Harry started.

"Well, are we to discuss our matters here? Or shall we head to Ginny and I compartment to fulfill our matters?"

"Ah, sure, whatever," Harry said. We followed Malfoy to the compartment. We took our seats.

"Malfoy, tell us, where was your father and mother while we were at the manor?" Harry asked.

"Paris," Malfoy said folding his arms.

"No, Malfoy, they weren't. Malfoy, your father is dead," Harry said seriously. Malfoy flinched, his jaw muscles clenched.

"Potter, if my father is dead, can you tell me how? I cannot see how _my_ father is dead,"

"He invaded the train, as we know, the train went dead for a while, your father and death eaters were involved, your father attacked Hermione," Harry said, Malfoy turned his gaze on me. "And, Malfoy, your father almost killed Hermione by bashing her head onto the floor. Hermione used an unforgivable curse on him…" Ginny gasped and Malfoy paled.

"You killed my father with which curse….?" Malfoy asked slowly, his gaze burning into my eyes.

"Avada Kedavra…" I said, tearing my eyes from his. Ginny made another dramatic gasp and reached for Malfoys hand. He pulled his hand from her.

"No, no, listen; my father might have been a bastard, to you, to me, to everyone! But that was my _fucking father! You goddamn mudblood, I'll kill you," Malfoy lunged for me, knocking me to the floor. Harry pounced, pulling Malfoy off of me. _

"How could you?! That was my FATHER!" Malfoy yelled. I looked up at him from the floor with a mixture of pain and anger. 

"Oya, like he actually CARED about you Malfoy!" I screamed back at him. I stood and backed away from him. Harry was holding him back. Harry pushed him onto the seat.

"Sit," Harry said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Malfoy closed his eyes. He looked like he was having an internal war, with himself. 

"Please, I'm not myself. I suffered mental and physical abuse from my father. Finally, that pain has been put to rest," Malfoy said, his eyes still closed. Ginny yet again reached for him hand. This time, Malfoy pulled her in for a hug. She leaned into him to whisper something.

_"You scared me there for a minute,"_

~

The train pulled into Hogsmead Station, allowing the hundreds of students to pour onto the platform. Carriages awaited for students second year and up. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Faith, Ginny, Malfoy and I boarded onto a large carriage and off we went towards the castle.

"What plans do you have for this year?" Ginny asked the group.

"I don't know…maybe to leave this school alive…" Harry said jokingly. I stared at him with a disapproving look. 

"Well, I'd like to pass NEWTS, and become a better father and hubby," Ron said, throwing an arm around Lavenders shoulder.

"I'd like to also pass NEWTS, and find a really good job at the Ministry, to set the place right, you know?" Lavender said, rocking Faith.

"I'd like to pass NEWTS with a 20/20. And I'd like to be a good Head Girl, with Harry, and marry happily at Hogwarts," I said. 

"Well, I'd like to also marry happily, pass with full credit, and start seventh year!" Ginny said cheerfully. 

"I guess I have to say something?" Malfoy asked. Ginny nodded happily. 

"To leave this fucking school, and never come back," Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

~

"Ginny, come sit with me at the table," Colin came from behind me. A flood of students walked up to the entrance hall. 

"Uh, no thanks Colin, I'm going to sit with Draco, I seemed to have lost him," I said, moving away from him. As soon as we got off the carriages, the students came rushing past. Draco tried to get through them to me, but he got pushed forward. 

"Well, then, if you can't find him, you can sit with me," he grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him. 

"I said no, I'm looking for Colin, I mean, Draco…" Colin chuckled. 

"See? You do want to be with me," Colin said, pulling me even closer. 

"Colin," I faked a giggle, "C'mon, let go of me, I need to find my husband," I said. This seemed to have pissed Colin off. He disconnected us from the rowdy crowd of hungry Hogwart students. He pushed me into a secluded hallway.

"Ginny, listen to me, okay? Last year, you told me that you loved me, I spied for you, I comforted you, I would have died for you," Colin said, searching my eyes.

"Colin, you, hurt me okay? How am I supposed to react? Like it was nothing, right?!" I shrieked. Colin covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shhh…someone will hear us!" Colin said. I pulled from him and he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall.

"Ginny, I miss you, okay! I miss you! Please, please Ginny…come back to me?" Colin asked. I closed my eyes, remembering how much fun we had together, but torn with the feelings I had for Draco. 

I felt his lips brush against mine. 

"Colin…" I started, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Shhh…" he whispered.

~

"Ginny! I've been looking all over for you! It's been over an hour love!" I said, scooting over to make room for her to sit. The Slytherins nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Sorry, I, I had to freshen up," she said. As she sat, a scent came from her, like cologne, and it wasn't mine. I ignored it, someone could have bumped into her…or was I telling this to myself to feel reassured? Ginny, shifted in her seat, and then hunched forward to pile food onto her plate.

"I'm famished!" Ginny said taking a chunk of mashed potatoes and stuffing it in her mouth. I looked down at my plate.

"Ginny, tell me where did you go, for real?" I asked, looking at her. She sat her spoon down and stared blankly back at me.

"I had to use the bathroom, and I went up to my dorm to check if my…you know," Ginny said, going back to her dinner.

"No, I don't know, please tell me,"

"Draco, honey, please," she whined, "I'm hungry, and I really want to spend this night peacefully, no arguments, no more bad news, and definitely no one else!" Ginny said.

"What do you mean- no one else? Is there someone else that you would spend the night with?" I asked slowly.

"No…, Draco, hon! C'mon, why are you being mean?" Ginny pulled a wristband from her wrist to wrap her hair in a ponytail. 

"I'm sorry love,"

"It's okay; now help me eat these kidney beans," 

~

**~After getting off the carriage~ **

"Hermione, look," Harry whispered, nodding his head towards a secluded hallway. Ginny had her arms wrapped around someone other than Draco, I couldn't make out who the man was, but I could perfectly see Ginny thrusting her tongue down someone's throat. 

"That's disgusting; just a few minutes ago she was telling us about her wedding!" I exclaimed. 

"Well, maybe they're having problems, but, she shouldn't be doing that," Harry said.

~

After dinner I walked up the Head Boy and Head Girl dorm. Harry stood in front of me on the stairway to his dorm. 

"Hey there," he said smiling.

"Hi, well, I think I should go to sleep, class…"

"Yes, maybe you can sleep in my room today? We can switch off each night."

"That's a great idea!"

He followed me up to his dorm room. After a few steps, he chased me up the stairs. 

~
    
    _Don't be afraid to feel this way_
    
    _Gonna make you understand_
    
    _It's not about you, cause I am the fool_
    
    _building castles in the sand_
    
    _If I am crazy, just don't care_
    
    _It doesn't mean I don't want you near_
    
    _This is the story about me and you_
    
    _and it's called..._
    
    _Faith !_
    
    _-Celine Dion, Faith_
    
    "Draco, please, don't…" she pleaded.

"Hmm?" I asked. Ginny turned in her sleep, wrapping her arm around me. She murmured something.

"Don't hurt me,"

"What? Ginny, wake up," I shook Ginny from her sleep. She clung to me, still half asleep. She pulled me down to her. Her lips against my ear. 

"Don't hurt me," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, wake up," I said sitting up and leaning over him.

"Draco, no, I'm sorry!" Ginny woke up and leaped from the bed. 

I turned to check out if the other guys in the room woke from their sleep. 

"No…I'm…no, Draco, please, please!" Ginny said, stepping backwards into the wall.

"Ginny! What's wrong?!" I scrambled out of bed to squat in front of her.

"I need to tell you something…please don't be upset…"

"No, no, tell me, I won't, I promise…"

"Draco, Colin, he saw me, and he wanted me to sit next to him, and I told him no, but he took me into a hallway, and tried to tell me to reconsider our relationship. And I told him no, I love Draco, I'm going to marry him," she said quickly. She sobbed.

"And I told him no. And he started to tell me stuff, and I listened…I listened! He started to kiss me, and…and I couldn't say no…" she sobbed. 

~

"Why are you doing this?" he asked himself- or, his reflection.

"We are doing this Colin, we need to do this. The master said so." His reflection answered. 

"But, I don't want to hurt her," Colin said to the mirror.

"What? After what you did to her at her house, what did you call that?"

"You know it wasn't me! It was you! You hurt her, not me," Colin said, glaring at his reflection. Mirror Colin smiled at him.

"What ever you say…I know what you want, think and need Colin and what you did with Ginny tonight, were not my doing…" Mirror Colin laughed

Colin rubbed his closed eyes.

"I know…I know…the master wants us to tear them apart…it will be done, I will make the master happy." Mirror Colin laughed again.

"And Ginny…"

~

Chapter 12 will be out soon folks! Please read and review. :: kisses & hugs::


	14. Sit, Listen and You’ll learn from me…

Chapter 12

Sit, Listen and You'll learn from me….. 

(Sorry it took so long! School….)

~ two weeks from September 1~

"Harry, I can't do this by myself,"

"Hermione…ugh, I'm sorry, I have a Quidditch meeting,"

"Harry, our wedding is in a few months, please stay,"

We were in the common room, nestled in a corner whispering. Ron and Lavender were away in the Dorms, and Ginny sat stoned faced in front of the roaring fire.

"Honey, I'm sorry, I have to get ready…" I shook my head from side-to-side and when he reached for my hand I pulled away. He stared at me for a few minutes, and leaned into me. His lips touching mine, I bit his bottom lip, as if saying- "no". What was he doing? He thinks he can kiss me then think I'll forgive and forget? _Of course…_

"I'm sorry," he said laughing, "It's just that…when you get upset, your lip sticks out in such a cute way, ouch," Harry wiped away the blood on his lip. I smiled happily.

"When you come back Harry, we will be up all night finding out what we need," 

"I know Herm, I know," he leaned in this time to peck my cheek, but I pulled his mouth to mine.

"Don't kill yourself out there," I said holding his head in my hands.

"I won't love,"

He left and I nestled in a corner armchair, breezing through Bridal magazines. I sighed deeply and turned my attention to Ginny's strange appearance. She now rocked herself back and forth staring into the fire. A figure emerged from the shadows of the room, creeping itself near Ginny. I looked around, no one seemed to notice. The common room was filled with students chatting, working and lounging. The figure turned out to be Colin. He sat next to Ginny and pulled her close to him. Ginny looked up at him, as if pleading. He leaned towards her and…someone walked in front of me for a second… and Ginny's face was now looking down. Colin lifted her chin with his finger and she smiled. I read his lips. _Come with me…_

They stood and left from the common room. 

~

Raw and easy…

Just how I like it…

…with him?

"I don't know Colin," I said, twirling the engagement ring on my finger. Colin pushed me onto the soft mattress. We were in a hidden room, right off the corridor near the Potions dungeon. The room was dimly lit, and there was a bookshelf filled with old potion books, a desk, lamp, radio and the bed, a soft king-sized bed decorated with purple sheets. Colin was leaning over me. 

"C'mon Gin, don't you want this? I do." Colin whispered. I thought of Draco's angry face when I told him what happened between Colin and me. He called me a whore and pushed me out of his room, with nothing but a nightshirt on. I could hear him stifle cries, as he leaned against the door. I sat on the floor in front of his door, pleading to come back in.  I pushed him off of me.

"No, I don't want this, not with you, Draco…"

"What _about_ Draco? He dumped you, he's over with, you have me now," as he said this, he leaned into me again, this time with force, I gave up. I let his roam me, I couldn't stop it…

"Ginny, what…where are you going?" I was up on my feet and ready to leave him in a vulnerable position. 

Swing

Bam

Swoosh

I opened the door and he stopped me, slamming the door shut he lifted me up and tossed me onto the bed. 

"What? Why can't you go after someone else? Why me? Why now?" I screamed. He laughed, crouching on top of me.

"Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what women want? A sex crazed animal? Or the poor, helpless freak, tell me please…_You_ took advantage of _me_ last year, remember? You turned my little life upside down. You took me, loved me, used me, had sex me, hurt me and stabbed my heart. It's time for revenge, and hopefully a sexual exploration. Go back to Malfoy, please do," he said pulling his shirt over his head. I wiggled under him, trying to get free. "But remember Ginny, I have half of you, and that half, is irresistible…" 

I thought of last summer, what Colin did to me, and almost vomited, then I thought of the pain I suffered from Draco. _What am I doing? _I cried in my head, _what the hell am I doing!?_ He tugged at my shirt and I stopped him.

"Here…" I said, unbuttoning my own shirt. 

I was under the tides again, and this time, I don't think I'll survive. 

~

Crawling back to the common room, my bones ached. Slytherin had been on the fields, and with much arguing, we came to an agreement, we'd just play against each other, we won.

"Potter! Potter, wait, I need to talk to you," Draco shouted, running up the stairs to stand next to me.

"What Malfoy? We won honestly, no need for a rematch," I said exasperated. 

"No _Potter_, do you think _everything is about Quidditch?_" Draco hissed.

"Then what?" 

"It's about Ginny,"

"Ahhh, I see…problems in paradise?" I asked jokingly. 

"Unfortunately, yes, she's been…cheating on me…with Creevy," he said bluntly. 

"What the hell? I'm sorry about that Malfoy; I knew you loved her, and she did too, but, how long has it been going on?"

"Since the beginning of the fucking school year," Malfoy said, sitting on the steps. I sat beside him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, resting my broom against my shoulder. 

"I was hoping you can help me," Malfoy said, looking down at his folded hands. 

"How?" I asked, bewildered. 

"Tell her; tell her, to meet me at the Quidditch Pitch tomorrow before the game against Ravenclaw," Malfoy said standing up. "Tell her, I miss her, Harry," Malfoy said with a curt nod, climbing the stairs toward the Slytherian Common room. I shook myself. Did he just call me by my first name?

~

I watched as Ginny slowly entered the common room. Lights were dimmer, people were in corners, and you could hear a pin drop. She flopped down on a couch, opposite of me. Colin came after her, briefly standing behind the couch looking down at her; he hurried to the boys' dorm. 

Ginny stifled a groan. She rolled onto her side, and I could see tears streaming down her face. She rolled herself up into a ball and shook her head, as if trying to get rid of an image. 

I came from out the shadows.

"Ginny," I whispered. She turned to me. Quickly she wiped away the tears and cleared her throat.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" she asked, her voice trembling. Obviously, she was aware of voice and abruptly closed her mouth.

"Ginny, scoot over," I said. She moved over and I sat next to her. "Ginny, tell me, what was that about?" Ginny hesitated, and then said:

 "Nothing, it's just…he wants to get back together, and I refuse to…"

"Ginny, please, I saw how you to interacted. Ginny, please, tell me, is he harming you? Did he touch you or threaten you?" Ginny smiled.

"Am I a child now? Do I need to be checked on 24/7 Hermione?" Ginny asked, pushing away from me.

"I want to help you,"

"You can't help me, no one can, it's my life, _my_ life. If I want to cheat and have sex, then I'm entitled to it, without your opinions and resolutions."

"Stop it. Just a few minutes ago I saw you crying your brains out, I saw how you looked up at him, as if he's some demon…"

"Hermione…" Ginny whined. She tossed her arms around my body, and I hugged her.

"Shhh….Shhh…it's okay. Get over Colin. Ginny, don't give up a happy life for a quick orgy, it's not worth it. See here," I pointed to her engagement ring. "That means something, something powerful. Draco gave you that, _not _Colin. Draco tells you everyday he loves you, not Colin. Stick with the guy that has great promising." 

Ginny sniffed and nodded.

At that time, Harry came through the door, having seen Ginny; he quickly restated what Draco had told him. Ginny almost fainted from joy.

As I sent Ginny to her dorm, and flip through magazines, yet again with Harry, I got a funny feeling, as if something bad was to happen. I heard the tiny, girlish voice of the Master.

_"I own your life, and hers, soon, I will have all Hermione…Enjoy your fun and simple life. You think things are bad now…just wait my dear, just wait…_


	15. Walk Backwards

Chapter 13

Walk Backwards

Sorry this took long to get out! 

"Hey Ginny, where are you going, where you gonna sit?" It was an early Saturday morning, and I was finishing breakfast, ready to proceed to the stadium, Colin ran to my side.

"I'm sitting in the Slytherin section Colin," I said firmly. Colin chuckled and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I stiffened and he grinned. 

"Ginny, love," he nibbled on my ear, "don't think about Malfoy…I'm here," he said, nipping down hard on my earlobe. I yelped and pushed him away from me. I touched my ear to feel warm liquid pour over my fingers.

"You asshole! You bit through my earlobe!" I stood in the middle of a corridor facing him. He slowly moved towards me, holding out a handkerchief. He dabbed at my ear carefully. 

"I'm sorry Ginny. I know I haven't been the best boyfriend, and I know I'm not perfect, but please, please…don't go back to him," I looked into Colin's eyes. And for a brief second, I could see the old, awkward and incredibly sweet Colin I used to know. As if hypnotized, I leaned into Colin to touch his face. Both hands on each side of his face, I pulled his lips down to mine. My whole body went cold. A sharp whisper entered the back of my head. _Do It Ginny...kiss him! It's what you want! It's what you have to do…it's what Colin has to receive! It has to be over for him!_

Why? I asked myself.

I pulled away from him before he could slip his disgusting tongue in my mouth. 

"Get away from me…I don't ever want to see you again! Leave us alone! Draco is the only one that I will ever love. Don't ever touch me again. If you approach me, I'll tell the Headmaster," I ran from him. I could hear the thumping and noise from the stadium. Everyone must be out there by now. I can't believe I'm coming in late. I turned the knob to the side doors to go up the stairs to the Slytherin section. I slowly walked up the long, wide steps of the section. The _"whooshing"_ noise grew louder, and the chanting grew louder. I smiled when I heard _"Score for Slytherin!"_ They were up against Ravenclaw. 

Something heavy clasped my shoulder and I turned around. There was Colin, upset, scary and tall. He leaned over me and I screamed. _No one can hear me! No! _I kneed Colin in the groin and he pulled away, just enough for me to scurry a couple of steps away. I could now see light, my freedom! My exit! 

Colin pulled my leg down. He was on top of me, his face glistening with sweat. His hands wrapped around my neck. He was going to kill me. In broad daylight. Underneath a stadiums stairway. 

"If I can't have you…no one will,"

"Colin…no…" I struggled. Tears streamed down the side of my face. I pounded my fist on his chest helplessly. I could feel the blood pounding in my head. 

Alas, I drew my last breath. 

~

"Harry, what do you think about this?" I held out a bridal magazine with wine glasses. I pointed to crystal glasses that had tiny rhinestones encrusted at the bottom. 

"Wow, that's pretty, I think we should get a couple of hundred," Harry said, taking the magazine from me. We were in the stadium watching the violent Quidditch game. Slytherin was winning by 20 points and already, three people has been knocked off their brooms, bloodied up or crashed. Harry ruefully withdrew his attention from the game.

"Yes, but…Harry, we can't do this all by ourselves…I was thinking, maybe a wedding planner?" Harry looked at me, surprised.

"I was thinking that also. I think we should get a wedding planner. It would make our work easier," Harry said, sitting the magazine in his lap. 

"I'll owl Molly and see if she knows any wedding planners," I said taking the magazine from Harry. 

We should have the best Hermione. Only the best for my love," Harry said, laying his hand on top of mine. I smiled up at him. 

"Harry. I think I'm in love with you,"

"You do?"

"Yes, deadly in love," I leaned into him as I said this, my lips brushing lightly against his. 

Pure ecstasy 

_"AND SLYTHERIN WINS! DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH EARNING HIS TEAM ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS! _

_RAVENCLAW SIXTY_

_ SLYTHERIN TWO HUNDRED!"_

Malfoy flew around the poles waving the snitch to the crowd. Malfoy searched the crowds, frowning. 

He landed on the ground, getting off the broom; he handed the snitch to Madame Hooch and ran off to the locker rooms. 

~

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you in here?" I pushed open the locker room door. She hadn't been at the pitch in the morning, so I guessed that she might be in here, waiting for me like old times. 

She wasn't here. 

"Ginny…?" Cold air whirled inside of me, as if telling me something. Something was seriously wrong.

I slowly walked back to the now emptying field. My ears were met by a piercing scream. 

~

"What the HELL did you do that for?"

Mirror Colin glared at Colin.

"I can't take it anymore…the master will like what I did. This, this murder will hurt Draco immensely," Colin grinned at his associate. 

"Wipe that damn grin off of your face you buffoon!" Mirror Colin froze. Colin turned around to meet the icy glare of the master. Today, she was dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, a book was clenched in her tiny arms. She looked harmless and extremely cute for a fourteen year old. Her curly black hair rested neatly on her shoulders. Her innocent features, however, could not make up for the scowl that was on her face.

"Master, you…you look…I mean, I'm sorry master for my actions,"

"Yes…listen boy, you will follow my plans. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Master,"

"Go to the girl at night; take what you want from her. When you are done with her, bring her to the trophy room so we can meet,"

"Master, what is it you want me to take from her?" The master gave him a knowing look.

~

I have to use the loo! I have to use the loooooo! I hopped over people and entered the stairway. 

"Pansy! Where you going?" my boyfriend Tony asked.

"To the damn loo," I yelled back. 

I climbed the stairs down, heading for the castle. I could hear a rupture of noise. Slytherin has won. Yes! 

I walked down about 20 steps, two at a time, half to amuse myself, half to quicken my journey to the loo. In the distance, I could see two figures, one lying on top of the other. _Ugh, can't they get a room? Won't they be surprised when people come flooding down the stairs. _ As I grew closer, I could see that it was Ginny lying underneath someone, she was motionless. I could not see the others face. He was now stepping back from her, surveying his mangled prey. 

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled, the man looked up and I struggled to see his face. He turned around and bolted. I ran down to stand next to Ginny. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pale. I leaned in to check her pulse. Nothing. 

Virginia Weasley was dead. Her cold skin sent shivers up my spine, and I screamed. 

People came rushing down the stairs. I stepped back from her, still screaming. 

"What the hell?"

"Oh my god,"

"Pansy? What the bloody fuck happened?" 

People began to crowd around me, observing the corpse at my feet. 

"That's Ginny Weasley! Pansy…what HAPPENED?"

"Move out the way! Move out the WAY!" Draco Malfoy was stepping past people, his broom in hands. Someone stepped in front of him to block his way.

"Malfoy, no, you don't want to see this," 

"Get out my way," Malfoy pushed the boy away. Malfoy now stood at my side. He swallowed hard and nearly collapsed. Someone from behind him grabbed him before he could fall. 

"What…happened…to Ginny…" Malfoy struggled out. He regained his posture and scooped up Ginny in his arms. Tears slowly began to slide down his face. 

"Ginny, wake up," he whimpered. 

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled. Slytherin students jolted pass us, heading for the castle. 

"Pansy…who did this?" Malfoy struggled out.

"I, I don't know, I couldn't see his face, Draco…I'm so sorry," I whispered.

Malfoy stood up, cradling Ginny in his arms. He ran down the stairs, leaving his broom, and stunned peers behind.

~

_Where am I? What happened? One minute I'm being strangled to death, and the next I'm floating, floating to this light that sends off a very tranquil feeling. _

_I stood in front of huge gates. I looked down at myself; I was dressed in a flowing white gown. A man also dressed in white walked over to me._

_"Virginia Malfoy, age 16, height 5'7, weight 135 pounds, time of death, 11:57 am. Saturday morning, reason of death- murder." The word "murder" echoed. He continued._

_"Sins committed in life- premarital sex, lies, theft, disobedience, hmm…not good for a young girl your age. I'm sorry, but you cannot be accepted into the gates of heaven," he huffed out._

_ I gasped. _

_"But, why?"___

_"Your duties on Earth has not been fulfilled Virginia. In simpler words- it is not your time," the man smiled. "Enjoy my dear. For what lies ahead of you shall be a great journey," he flicked his fingers._

_I'm falling down, down, down…_

_~_

I gasped for air, waving my arms as if I were in a pool drowning. I grabbed something soft and long. It was hair, I was grabbing hair. 

"Ginny! Love! Oh god, you're alive! You're alive!" I could hear Draco. My eyes fluttered open, and I was holding Draco's long platinum blonde hair. He was leaning over me. I was lying in a hospital bed. My shirt was wide opened, my bra was slit down the middle and I had wired tubes connected to my chest. 

_They shocked me back to life…_

"What…what…Draco, oh god, I'm so happy to see your face," I pulled him down to hug him, I cried into his shoulder. Draco pulled slightly away from me. Tears flowed down his cheeks freely.

"Don't ever do that again, Ginny, never, never again."

"I won't, god, I'm so sorry Draco. Draco…I'm so sorry, please forgive me…"

"Shh…it's okay. It's over now, I'm here. I can't believe I let you go, how stupid of me…Shhh...Shhh…" Draco whispered. 

"Okay! Okay! Now you know she is okay, please step back, I have to investigate these strangle mark," Madame Pomfrey came next to me and gingerly touched my neck. 

"Definitely a mans hand…he was wearing a ring too…hmm…by the length mark of his fingers, I'd say he's around your age. And he's well built, due to the amount of pressure he put on your neck,"

"But I know…" I stopped.

"You know what dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked, laying her hands in her lap. 

"I…I think…it was…" I struggled out. Something deep down inside was keeping me from telling the truth.

"Yes…who did this to you Ginny? Do you know who did this to you?" I hesitated, and looked up at Draco. _He'd kill Colin if he knew…I don't want him to leave me…Draco, no…_

"No, I don't know who did it, but, I know the person was a guy, and very tall," I said smoothly. 

"Well, darling, that's about half of the student body," Madame Pomfrey said standing up. She inhaled deeply. "You can leave right after I'm done patching you up," Madame Pomfrey walked away.

"Ginny, do you know how I felt when I saw you laying on the stairway?" Draco whispered, stiffly sitting in the chair besides me. 

"Draco…I'm sorry,"

"Shhh…my point Ginny, is that I should have never turned you away from me when you told me about Colin. I know he did this to you. You don't have to lie anymore; he won't DARE come after you again. I know what's been going on Ginny. I know what he's been doing to you, and it will stop. I will not stop him with violence, but mark my words Virginia…if he ever comes near you again, I will kill him," Draco said, keeping a steady tone.

~ 

"Where's my sister!" Ron busted into the infirmary, he saw Ginny standing near the window, dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Ginny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Who did this to you? Who is he? Tell me…"

"I wish I could, but, I don't know myself," I turned my attention back to the window. The sun was high up in the sky, and winter frost somehow began to creep up on us. 

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" I asked, my voice echoed. Ron flinched. 

"My wife, is with our baby,"

"So, why aren't you there?"

"What is with you? I came to see how my baby sister was!"

"I know that. But right now Ron, Lavender needs your attention, and so does Faith. I'm fine, I have Draco," I said, closing our conversation.

"I see…" Ron turned to face the door. "Bye Ginny,"

"Bye Ron, I love you," Ron inhaled, and slowly said back

"I love you too Gin, keep your chin up," he closed the door behind him.

And then, I knew, I wasn't a little girl anymore.

~

Where is HE? Where is HE?

I pushed open a hidden door to a secluded corridor. A chill ran up my spine. _I used to take my victims here._

I cleared my head. I knew where he was, I could smell him. I turned the corner and ran into Colin. I grabbed the front of his robes and his books toppled out of his hands.

"Hey! Hey! Malfoy, what the hell is wrong with you! Let go of me!" Colin yelped, holding his hands up.

"You tried to kill Ginny." 

"She's alive?" he slipped out. I violently threw him up against the wall. 

_"Yes, she's alive,"_ I hissed. 

"Listen, Malfoy, she's been coming to MY bedside since the beginning of the school year. Listen to me Malfoy, Ginny; she's one hell of a girl. I'm not letting go of her without a fight. But…I knew where her heart belonged, and hated her for it. I, I tried to kill her. If I can't have her, no one will…" Colin said, staring dead into my eyes. I drew back my fist and punched him squarely in the jaw. Colin's head flew back to smash against the wall. Blood began to pour from his head wound. I stepped back, panic flowing through me. Colin slid to the floor, dully touching his head.

"What did you do Malfoy?" Colin drawled. I gritted my teeth and kneeled in front of him to clean up the mess.

~

Tears streamed down my face.

He's cheating on me…I know it…

I pushed my hair from out of my face. I peered into the mirror to look at my dissolving self. My eyes had bags under them, my breasts are huge and saggy, and my hips were thick and marked…all this from pregnancy…all this for Ron…

Ron opened the door to our bedroom, and stepped in. He nodded his head at me in recognition.

"That's IT? No kiss? No hug? No _fucking HELLO?_" I screamed. Ron jumped back, surprised at my outburst. "You don't want me anymore, do you?" 

Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. I shook my head in disbelief and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Lavender, what…what is wrong with you? I love you, I want you, what is this nonsense I'm hearing from you?" Ron asked, gingerly taking me into his arms.

"STOP IT!! Just STOP! I know you're cheating on me! Tell me…please…who is she? WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" I screamed, pounding on his chest. 

"NO! I'm NOT cheating on you, Lavender!" Ron cried. I slid slowly to the floor, wrapping myself into a ball. I can't handle this…I can't handle this…a baby, a husband; everyday…surrounded by diapers, noise and homework…what will become of my life?

"Lavender," Ron whispered. I began to whimper, rocking back and forth.

"I don't want her anymore…" I quietly said. 

"What!?"

"I don't want Faith anymore…"

"No…you can't possibly mean that," Ron said, horrified. 

"I do…I'm sorry," I cried, "we can find her a nice home, where both parents will love her, and take care of her,"

"Lavender, what the hell? No…listen, I know how bad things are getting, just, please, things will cool down, I promise love."

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me, please, just hold me…" Ron wrapped his arms around my shaking body.

"Its okay love, its okay…"

~

"Ginny, are you in here?"

"Yes, come in." She was hiding in our favorite hideout. The Closet…

She sat against the wall, her flaming red hair cascading down her back and shoulders. I took her into my arms, holding her tightly to my body.

"Oh Draco, I've wanted this for so long…" Ginny tilted her head upwards. I kissed her cheek.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked, taken aback.

"Let's take it slow. Okay?" she giggled in response.

"Okay,"

~ 

"I wish, oh GOD! I just wish…you were DEAD!" I screamed. Harry stared back, hurt. He recovered.

"Oya? Well, I never wanted to marry your ass anyways! I was just going along for the ride! But I see now I can never endure someone like you!"

"So…you CHEAT on me to prove your point?"

"Yes, I cheated on you. For your own good Hermione!" 

"For my own good? For my OWN GOOD? You son of a bitch, I HATE YOU!" I punched him across the face. Harry grabbed my hands and wrestled me to the floor. He was on top of me. Tearing at my clothing. 

"For your own good damn it! For your own good!" Harry pushed inside of me. My eyes grew wide from shock. How dare him! 

"No…no! I said NO!" I squirmed underneath him. Trying to break from him. _No…Harry…Don't do this to me…I love you!_

"I'M SORRY!" He screamed. He suddenly stopped. Pulling from out of me he stood and fixed himself up. "I'm so sorry…what the hell have I done?! Oh my god…I just raped my fiancée…oh my god…" Harry backed away from me; he looked ready to throw up. He began to shake as I stood to my feet, wobbling. I looked down at myself. I was naked. He tore all my clothes apart, like an animal…

"Hermione…I'm…sorry…" 

Suddenly Harry's face turned into Colin's face. He smiled menacingly at me. 

"This has happened Granger…this HAS HAPPENED…"

~

I jumped. I flipped around in my bed, trying to shake the dream from me. I looked at my bedside clock. It was 6:37 in the evening. Harry sat next to me on the bed reading his Potions book. 

"Honey? Are you okay? You're sweating…"

"I'm…I'm fine! It's okay, I'm just, I had a bad dream," I said distantly. Harry tilted his head to one side to look at me. He leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"All better love," he whispered gently. I sighed; this was Harry, not the Harry I saw in my dream…that was Colin…fear…fear…my god the fear…

"Hermione, I found us a wedding planner…her name is Anne, she seems really nice. She's eager to meet you. So, now we can start planning our honeymoon…instead of the wedding, that her job…" Harry laughed. I didn't understand…I couldn't understand…

I was floating beside the bed, not paying attention to Harry.

I struggled out a giggle.

I toned back to Harry's glowing green eyes.

"That's wonderful." I said cheerfully. Deep down inside, I felt the burning sensation of the Master at work…

Please READ AND REVIEW! I home you liked it…Sorry it took awhile to get out! I've been busy! The next chapter will be out soon, and loose ends will soon be tied. For better…or for WORSE? Stay tuned to find out.

Much love! 

Patty


	16. Tied Up

**CHAPTER 14**

****

**TIED UP**

_The man who smiles when things go wrong has thought of someone he can blame it on._

**A/N: **Some song lyrics are in this chapter. I don't own them…hehe; see if you can guess the artist! …I hope you enjoy them, I do…

Hermione smelled lovely. She turned around to smile at me in the bed, and I breathed in her heavenly scent. She smelt like berries. I touched the side of her face and she smiled. 

"Harry, we need to get up and go to class," she whispered.

"Why? Let's sleep in, it will be a day to us, to this," I said, kissing her wholly on the mouth. She sighed.

"Harry J. Potter, you're one naughty boy, but I think class sounds more interesting," she grinned at my hurt expression. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"I hate Mondays, you know that,"

"Yes, I do, but we need to get up, it's six thirty Harry. Breakfast is starting, and I'm famished," Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed to get up. She slipped on a robe and headed to the loo. Soon I could hear the shower running. I wanted to get up and join her, but I could practically hear the protesting against it. _Harry! I need to shower! Alone…thank you love…_

I buried my head under my pillow. The weekend has been hectic…Ginny almost died, Malfoy almost committed murder, Ron and Lavender were having problems, and Colin was no where to be seen, thankfully. 

"Harry?" Hermione called from the shower. "HARRY!" Hermione began to scream. I flew from the bed and into the loo. Hermione was standing in the shower, the door wide open and a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Shaking, she pointed to the mirror.

"What happened?" 

"Someone…someone was staring at me in the mirror…" Hermione walked out of the shower, standing beside me. I walked over to the bathroom closet and threw open the door. No one was there. 

"Hermione, no one is here," I said, moving over towels to check it completely. "Maybe you were seeing things?" I suggested from the closet. I turned to look at her.

"Yes…yes…I was seeing things…" She said quietly. I walked over to her and hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder. 

"Harry…am I going crazy?"

"No love, you're not, you're just a little spooked, and it's okay. I'm here for you," I kissed the top of her head. 

***

I tossed my book bag next to me and stuffed my face with food. It was a relief that Molly agreed to take care of Faith for a few months. But I felt as if I disowned my child. Ron tried to comfort me. But, he also felt it too. I cried myself to sleep the night we argued. It was our first real argument. I wanted to kill myself. I felt as if I had let him down, I was a bad mother and wife. I stuffed my fist in my mouth when he left the room. And when I heard him walk down the stairs, that's when I screamed. He was leaving me. He was gone. 

I took out a scroll and quill. I began to write:

_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello…_

I rolled up the scroll and placed it in the pocket of my robe. Ron came to sit across from me. He had bags under his eyes. He slipped me a piece of paper. I took it and unfolded it.

_Lavender,_

_Please, I've tried my hardest not to upset you…but you've taken your accusations too far._

_I love you, and always will_

_I married you, because I love you_

_I don't want anything to come between us._

_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to be with you, can't you understand that?_

_I never want to separate myself from you, but…sometimes you push away from me_

_And it hurts…_

_I want you to know I want you, and I always will…Lavender, please, don't push me away_

_I love you…_

_My Wife, the mother of my child…my soul…_

_Without you, I'm incomplete…_

Dried tear stains blurred some of the ink, he was crying when he wrote it…

Now, fresh tear stains…

They flowed down my face. One after another

Ron was now next to me. He wrapped his arms around me. He cried into my hair.

"I love you Lavender…"

"Oh Ron, how foolish of me…"

"It's not important, Lavender, I love you…" Ron rested his forehead onto mine. I broke into a trembling smile.

"Oh Ron…"

***

Harry piled eggs onto his plate. He smiled at me.

"Harry…who are you going to ask to stand up with you?"

"Hmm?" He said.

"Harry…" I said warningly. He chewed and swallowed. He smiled again. 

"Well…I haven't thought about that yet. Er, I guess Ron." 

"But…that's only _one_ person, you need four Harry!"

"Okay, who's standing up for you?"

"Well…um…Ginny, Lavender…Parvati…and, well, I don't know who else." 

"Well, definitely Ron, maybe Neville, Dean, and Seamus…" Harry said returning to his food. 

"That's good…but I need one more person…I really don't have a lot of female friends…" I said, thinking hard. 

"This is a nightmare…Maybe we should just have Ron and Lavender stand up with us. Two witnesses. 

"That's a lovely idea. Limit it to two, and have a huge bachelorette party!" 

"Yes…I can see this happening…"

"Exactly!"

The bell rang. We ran to our class. Hermione and I had to split. She was going to Astronomy and I was going to Divination.   

_***_

"Mr. Potter. I feel that what lies ahead of you…shall indeed be grave…" Professor Trelawney stated in class. Lavender and Parvati gasped.

"Um…ok?" I said puzzled. Ron sniggered. "Just because you say my future is grave doesn't mean anything. For six years you've been telling me the same thing. And I'm still alive and kicking!" 

I said grinning. Ron busted into crazed laughter. 

"Mr. Potter, if you are done embarrassing yourself in this class, I will like to continue," Professor Trelawney said sternly. 

When class was over, Professor Trelawney told me to stay after class. 

"Mr. Potter, I am very disappointed in the behavior you displayed today in class, may it be the last time," She said fixing this and that on her desk. "And, Mr. Potter, I am _not _a sleaze that happens to work at Hogwarts," She said. I could feel my jaw drop. She just read my mind! I turned to leave when I turned back to ask her something. I was just about to formulate the words when she said:

"No Mr. Potter, I will not deduct points from your house," 

Shocked, I left the room, quietly closing the trap door and walking down the ladder to meet Ron, who was waiting for him.

***

She squirmed under me, muttering my name. What a _shag…what a shag…_

She was moaning now, a little too loud, I know she was almost there. I covered my mouth with hers to muffle her scream. 

When she was, done, I also let go, but only in a quiet moan.  I rolled off of her and slipped my boxers and pants back on.

She sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist. 

"Get up and get to class," I said, putting my tie back on.

"But, I thought you were going to stay, so we can cuddle," she said.

"What in the hell gave you that idea,"

"I don't know…I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"You better be sorry," She scowled and I leaned over to grab her hair and pull her head back. She cried out in pain.

"I don't ever want to see that look on your face again, do you hear me?" she nodded, her pretty freckled face was red, almost as red as her hair.

"Get dress!" I ordered, letting go of her hair. She moaned in relief. 

"Colin…I love you," She said. I turned to look at her.

"You don't love me…" I said.

"But you want me to," She said, edging towards me on the bed. She rested her hand on my chest, rubbing it.

"You don't love me…you…you don't understand…" I said removing her hand from my chest. She laughed and hopped from off of the bed.

I opened the door and left, my robe in hand.

***

I hurried up the stairs, towards the common room where Draco was to meet me before lunch. He sat next to the portrait against the wall. He smiled up at me when I reached him. He stood and gathered me in his arms. I've waited all day to have him in my arms. My books slipped onto the floor. He lightly pushed me up against the wall. He started to kiss my neck, my head resting against the wall. He started to work his way down to the nape of my neck. He lifted me up onto his waist. His mouth was on my lips now. I hungrily attacked his mouth and tongue. I jumped from off of him. 

"What? What's wrong Ginny?"

"Draco…as much as I enjoy what we were just doing, I think we shouldn't have a quickie outside my common room," Draco grinned and took my hand.

"We'll go here then," he led me to a secluded room. It was right next to my common room.

"Draco! Where did this place come from?" I asked, puzzled. 

"You just think it up, and it appears," He explained, opening the door to a furnished bedroom. 

Draco led me to the bed. He pulled his clothing off within seconds, mine including. He roamed my body with his lips. I lifted his face to mine, and kissed him passionately. 

When he was in me, my eyes widen, we were one, and we're complete. Draco moved slowly, taking his time, making the experience engrave itself in our hearts. He was making me feel amazing. He was making me feel…as if I was going to explode. Draco kissed my jaw. He rested his forehead onto mine as he slowly worked into me. I looked up at him, our eyes connected. The feeling he was giving me, swirled inside my heart. I moved under him. Words began to come into my head.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
Only when I stop to think about it  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

I was crying now. Draco was making me feel so raw and emotional…I almost hated him for it. I don't miss him yet, I have him with me now, but I know that when we are separated out hearts begin to break slowly. I'm in love with him…I screamed, along with Draco's. The walls should have been falling, our screams were so loud. Draco sighed and rested his head on my bare shoulder, he kissed it. His voice was hoarse.

"Ginny, I love you…"

"I love you too," I said kissing his cheek. 

***

Hermione took out belladonna from her sack and sprinkled it in the cauldron. Professor Snape stood behind her, making her sweat. Hermione was brewing a complex potion. It was called the Shrewd Solution. Snape designed it himself, and challenged the classroom. Hermione, as usual, raised her hand to take on the Potion Master. He gave Hermione the ingredients, and now, the whole class watched her. 

"Miss. Granger, one drop of sweat in the cauldron, and you fail…" Professor Snape whispered in her ear.

"I'm aware of that Professor." She said in a trembling voice.

Hermione dropped in two spider legs and the cauldron turned a violent purple. Snape frowned.

"100 points to Gryffindor," Snape said disgustingly. The class applauded and Hermione sank into her chair. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

"My genius," I said smiling. She sighed.

"Harry that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…" She said resting her head against my chest. 

"I know, I'm very proud of you," I said. 

Hermione glanced at the class. They were beaming. When the bell rang, Professor Snape told Hermione to stay after class. She told me to go up to the common room, she'd meet me there. 

***

 "Yes Professor?" I stood in front of his desk, waiting.

"Hermione, I've been watching you turn this class into a mockery."

"Pardon me?" I asked bewildered. Professor Snape got up from his desk and moved towards me. I took a step backwards, my eyebrows rose. He sat on his desk in front of me. 

"Hermione…" he started. He's never called _any_ of his students by their first names. 

"It's Miss. Granger Professor," I said firmly.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Miss. Granger, this class, is a hard class, and I have tried to make it as hard as possible, yet, every challenge I throw up, you take it and make me look like a fool," he said folding his hands. 

"Professor, I don't understand."

"Miss. Granger," Professor Snape began, he smiled, and this was scaring me. "I will like for you, to give your fellow peers a chance to answer the questions." My eyes widen with shock.

"Are you trying to say that…that…I'm a "know-it-all" and preventing my classmates from a proper education?" Snape nodded his head. 

"Professor Snape…I am appalled by your immense judgment of me. And the lack of judgment of your students," I said, tuning to leave the class. Everything happened at once. He tugged at my hand to stop me from leaving, leaping from off the desk and pushed me up against his wall. Our noses were almost touching. I stared angrily up at him.

"_Professor Snape_…what are you doing?" I asked. 

"What I should have done the first time I met you…" Professor Snape pressed his lips against mine. 

***

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!" I shook myself.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Please, step into my office," Professor Snape said sitting behind his desk.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked myself. How long was I day dreaming…

"Miss. Granger, I just wanted to say good job today in class. That potion was by far the most complex potion I have ever made," 

"Thank you Professor," 

"You may leave now," Professor Snape said. 

I left the dungeons and ran to the common room. Harry was standing near the portrait waiting for me.

"Hey, that was quick! I could have just waited for you!" 

"It felt like an eternity," I said dropping my book bag and wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him. He returned the kiss and looked down at me puzzled.

"Wow…what was that for?"

"Nothing, I just missed you," Harry smiled and passionately kissed me.

"C'mon, let's go inside,"

***

The Master slowly emerged from her dormitory. She slowly walked over to an armchair near a green lit fire. The common room was always cold and vacant. Yes, The Master was a Slytherin, and an invisible one at that. No one paid attention to the beautiful fourteen year old girl, mostly because there was no one to notice her. 

She was definitely giving Hermione hell to pay. The Master was messing with her head, introducing her to a world of insanity. Suddenly, someone came through the portrait wall. 

Draco Malfoy came through the portrait. He looked pleased with himself. The Master felt something big coming on. She stood up to head over to him.

"Draco! Draco!" She called in her girlish voice.

"Yes?" he replied boomingly.   

"I…I just wanted to know how Ginny was…I heard she was almost murdered…" Draco looked at her suspiciously. 

"She's fine, thank you," he continued to run up the stairs when she yelled:

"Thank you for helping me find a nice quill last year…I especially liked the part when you took me to the back alley," she said sweetly. Draco turned around to stare at her.

"You…you're the girl…April…" Draco said, walking back down the stairs to stand in front of me. I nodded.

"You took away what was mine…" she said quietly. Draco flinched and closed his eyes, as if trying to erase the memory. 

"YOU TOOK AWAY WHAT WAS MINE!" She screamed. The little amount of people that were in the common room looked up to see what was happening. 

"I'm sorry…I'm not like that anymore…" Draco whispered. The little girl huffed.

"Please…do you not think I can see inside you?" The Master took her index finger and pointed to Draco's forehead. 

"I can see, hear, taste and feel everything you do...just by a mere thought Draco,"

"What? What do you want?" Draco asked angrily. 

"I want to see you feel the pain I felt, when you attacked me. The ripping sensation, the bleeding afterwards for months, the therapy for almost a year, and the cuts that I endured," she showed him her wrist. Thin, light brown lines ran up and down her arms. Draco stepped back, shocked. 

"I want you dead," she whispered. 

"I…I…" he started. He shook his head and continued up the stairs, ignoring her.

"I want you to feel…" The Master said loudly.

***

I closed the Dorm door behind me and leaned against the door. My head was spinning. I ran to the loo and threw up. She was a little girl…a tiny little girl…I'm a monster. The only thing I could think of was Ginny. 

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet ruptured light it ends here tonight_

I must think of a plan…

***

Colin returned to the common room, avoiding Ginny, for now. He did not carry out the Masters plans the day he almost murdered Ginny. Colin sat in the corner Ginny once approached him at, wanting him to turn his little obsession into a job for her. She was a little devil, now turned about angel…I want her back.

But for now, things are easier; things will go smoothly for her. No interruption in her sweet life…not until Master says so…

***

"Hello Hermione, my name is Anne Roberts. I'm here to make your experience, easier!" a pretty petite blonde woman sat framed in my fireplace.

"Oh, hello," I said, leaning over into the fire to shake Anne's hand.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I was wondering how many people will be attending the wedding," I smiled. It's the first time someone referred to her as Mrs. Potter.

Harry came to sit on the floor next to me. We were in the Head Boy and Girl quarters. **(A/N: Harry and Hermione have their own dorm because they're head boy and girl. Sorry if I wasn't explicit about that earlier) **

"Um…about three hundred and sixty seven people, but, it might be close to 400, we want everyone from Gryffindor to be there, families, professors, and you get the picture, right?" I said. 

"Yes, I do. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I have a brilliant idea. We shall create the finest wizarding wedding there has ever been," Anne said sweetly.

"For how much?" I asked nervously. I didn't want Harry throwing away all of his inheritance over a silly wedding. 

"Hmmm…everything included…I would say, about, 4,000 galleons," she said sadly. I gasped and Harry smiled. 

"Done," Harry said. I looked up at him. He must be insane.

"Harry! You don't have that much! We can go for something a little smaller," I said.

"Hermione, I have over five billion GALLEONS in my account, Hermione, don't worry about _anything_ love. I want you to have whatever you want," Harry whispered in my ear. 

"We'll take it Anne, along with some of those fancy special effects that happens during weddings,"

"Fabulous, just fabulous, I'm arranging a meeting with you guys this Saturday. We'll meet up at Hogsmead for lunch, I'll talk to you soon," Anne's body disappeared from our fireplace. 

Harry lifted me from the floor, and led me to our bed, turning off the lights.

***

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter should be out soon. Please read and review. Thank you.

Much love, Patty                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           


	17. Drama Queens Have Feelings Too Part I

Chapter 15

Drama Queens have Feelings Too…

**(Sorry this took so long to get out)**

(**A/N**: Dark Chapter)

Narcissa wondered down the cold hallway of Malfoy Manor. Tears slid silently down her face. 

Her husband was dead.

She was alone, surely he loved her…and now he was gone, gone from her warm loving arms into the flames of hell. 

She leaned against a wall thinking of her son. Her precious son, the only thing she has left. Narcissa yelled for a house elf.

"Bring me a scroll and quill…"

***

Narcissa wrote everything she needs to down. All the money that the family has ever accumulated was left in Draco's hands, this manor, this property, was his. 

_My son,_

_We have had many problems, and you have by no means showed me the respect you ought to have done. However, it is time for us to forget the past. Your father loved you Draco, he really did. Although, he was rough on you…he wanted you to be the best, and rule the best. _

_Draco, right now, I am confused…I want to leave and forget, yet, I want my family back. What am I saying? Your father was a cruel man, and wanted to see the end of day come upon half of the world. Your father was a monster, and I am scared for you…last year, my heart was ripped out when you were suspended for raping those girls. I want to know that you'll be safe, and loved. I am leaving Draco, I am leaving you. I am to rejoin your father in the underworld. Draco, do not be sadden. You have money, and a place to live. Take care of yourself, my darling son. Mummy has always loved you. Make me proud. _

_Love,_

_Mum_

Narcissa rolled up the scroll and attached several keys to the end of it, the keys to the mansion and the keys to the Gringotts bank. She handed them to the house elf.

"Send these immediately…" she said hoarsely. The elf nodded and hurried down the hallway to the owl room. Narcissa cried as she slipped her wand against the bottom of her chin.

"Avada Kedavra" 

***

I awoke from a sudden movement. Ginny was crawling into my bed, her red hair surrounding her pale freckled face.

"Hey there," she said quietly.

"Hi…what's going on? Are you okay?" Ginny shook her head from side to side. My heart began to race. "What's wrong?"

"I missed your face…" I relaxed. 

"I missed your face too. What's today?"

"Friday…it's one o' clock in the morning, don't worry, classes haven't started yet," she said reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around me, throwing a leg across my hip. I chuckled. Ginny yawned and eventually slipped into an easy sleep. I went along with her. I was again, awoken but this time by a tapping noise. I sat up and edged towards the side of the bed. I quietly walked over to the window, not wanting to wake Ginny or my room mates, who fortunately were heavy sleepers. He knew how Blaise reacted whenever he saw Ginny in the room. I opened the window and a blast of early winters wind hit my bare stomach. An owl hooted cheerfully and landed on my shoulder. Its talons tore at my skin. It stuck out its legs. A scroll and a small pouch were attached to it. 

I undid the strings and read the scroll. It was from mother. Immediately I fell to the floor, gasping. A lump was bobbing in my throat. _She's dead. She's dead._ Anger swelled up inside me, and was then replaced but the feeling of betrayal and guilt. 

_I was so cruel to her. I told her I hated her…_

Ginny easily got off the bed and saw me on the floor and hurried to my side. She took the scroll from my limp hand. She read it and gasped.

"A suicide letter…" Ginny confirmed. 

"She's gone…why in the hell would she do this to me? I'm her SON," I whispered fiercely. Ginny, wrapped her arms around me comforting ly.  

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I asked her quietly. 

"Draco…I," she started. I pulled her onto the floor and pinned her down. "Draco!" she shrieked. I was on top of her, fear flooded her eyes. 

"Don't leave me Gin…" 

"I won't, never…" 

My blood began to pound in my veins. If she leaves me…I'll have no one…I kissed her roughly on the lips. She cried from shock. 

"Draco…?" She asked sadly. She tried to push me off of her. I can't do this…I can't. 

"I'm sorry," I said, getting off of her. Ginny stood up to lie on the bed. She curled up in a tight ball and closed her eyes. She was upset at me.

I took the covers and wrapped her in it. My head was spinning with frustration, anger, and hate. I was left with billions of galleons, a mansion and servants…but no family…Ginny is all I have…my _family is gone. No one is left. _

***

Psychological humiliate 

_There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold _

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven. _

_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed _

_With a word she can get what she came for. _

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

She crept to the side of my bed with nothing but a lace bra and knickers. The bra straps slid up and down her shoulders and she moved. Her red hair cascaded down her back. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back facing me. 

"Undo my strap Colin," she whispered. I did as I was told, subjecting to her authority. I touched her back gingerly. When I lifted her long hair up to unsnap the latches to her bra, I inhaled sharply. She had ugly bruises running up to her shoulder, all the way down to her bottom. 

"This is some good work, eh?" I asked, kissing her back. She shivered and nodded. 

"What are you doing here Ginny?" I asked sitting up. She turned to me, looking down at her folded hands, she was still shivering. 

"I missed you," she whined. I pushed her onto the bed, wrapping my arms fully around her. She rested her head onto my chest. She knew I could try and kill her again if she didn't listen to me. 

"Bullshit Ginny…you came here for something,"

"I just wanted you to hold me," she said. I looked down at her in disgust. Since when has she ever acted like this? I pulled away from her. I rolled on top of her. I'll have to force the information out of her. I straddled her hips and bounded her wrists to the headboard. She began to whimper and I cast a silence charm so no one in the room would awake to her screaming. 

I ripped her knickers off, she screamed. 

"Why have you been coming to me?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she cried. I slapped her across the face. She growled and tried to kick me off. She wasn't getting away this easily. I roamed her body, picking and prodding, demanding to know what she wants with me, tormenting her…about and hour later, she was panting, her face red, and blood was smeared on her stomach and lower regions. I spitted on her. She turned her head away from me; broken…her spirit was broken. 

"Get out of here," I said, taking off the binding charms. I tossed a robe to her so she wouldn't be seen bloodied up and naked walking to her dorm. She limped out of the door, closing it quietly. 

I cleaned up the blood stains with my wand and went back to sleep.

***

She limped towards the seventh year dorms, and silently cried to herself. She needed help. 

Leaning against the walls, her knees grew weak and she slid down the wall, her head spinning. The potion was slowly wearing off. Soon, curly blonde hair appeared instead of straight red hair. The freckles disappeared and pinkish cheeks took its place. Parvati appeared. She tasted the salty tears and looked down to see the cuts and blood on her, wincing. She stood up and gasped. When she got up, a puddle of blood remained. She continued into the dorm, reaching for her wand, she cleaned up the mess she had created outside her door. Afterwards, she locked herself in the girl's bathroom to clean herself up. She had hand marks running up and down her body_. Fingernail marks, bite marks…he even used a hex to slice my skin. He used his wand as…as…a tool…_she said in her head. She looked in the mirror to see her bruised face. She stepped into the shower and scrubbed dried blood from her skin. She still felt dirty. All she wanted was love…all she wanted, was Colin. The blood swirled and disappeared down the drain. She knew Colin had a crush on Ginny. One night, she came across a book and made polyjuice potion, and clipped a couple of Ginny's hair when she fell asleep in the common room. 

She hadn't expected the abuse

The pain

The evil that Colin has in him

She didn't expect it at all

She dried herself and slipped her uniform on carefully, not wanting to disturb the healing charms. The bruises on her face were gone, but it was still sore. 

The Drama Queen had feelings also…

She loved Ron once,

She loved Harry once,

And they all found their love. 

_What's wrong with me?_

***

I ran down the hall, almost slipping on a wet floor from Peeves, and dodged my way into Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall sat behind her tidy desk, writing. Hermione looked up from her parchment notebook and frowned at me. Ron sat next to her, copying her notes. I stood framed in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter, are you going to take your seat…" she drawled. 

"Yes," I said, taking my seat in-between Hermione and Ron. Hermione scribbled something on her parchment. 

_What happened? Where have you been?_

I scribbled back 

_I was stopped by Filch. Don't ask why, I don't know myself…_

Hermione turned to it and replied. 

_ Oh, okay. Hehe, I missed you…_

I smiled and leaned over to peck her cheek.  Professor McGonagall looked up from her paper to give me a "get to work" look.

***

"Draco…I know you must feel horrible, but honey, she loved you, she was your mum. She's at peace as long as you're at peace," I said to him on the stairs. We skipped our first class. Draco pressed his body against mine as we stood against the stairs wall. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we talked. Draco sighed. 

"Ginny…I'm just worried, I'm hurting inside," Draco said looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter. 

"I know, and I'm sorry. Draco…I'm so sorry," I said. What else could I say? I'm speechless. What his mum did was horrifying; it's so hard to comprehend. She killed herself to be chain to someone who probably never loved her. 

"Ginny, you're my family now," Draco whispered in my ear, touching the side of my face with his nose. The bell rang. We had to get to our next class. Draco kissed me soundly on the lips and left. 

***

DUE TO THE NEGLECT THAT I HAVE BEEN SHOWING TO MY WRITING, I HAVE LET OUT PART ONE OF CHAPTER 15! THERE WILL BE THREE PARTS. PLEASE, STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO AND THREE GUAREENTEED TO COME OUT ON SUNDAY!  


	18. You Bitch

**Chapter 16**

**You Bitch**

****

** (A/N: Sorry this took long to get out! Please R&R)**

****

* * *

The Master flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes burned as she tapped into Ginny's head.

_Ginny sat in the common room in front of the fireplace, writing down formulas for Potions in a parchment pad. She closed her book when someone flopped next to her. Colin slipped his hands around Ginny's throat. Ginny jumped up and took her books with her. She ran out the common room through the portrait wall, in her head, Ginny was heading towards Malfoy. However, Colin followed her out the door. He grabbed her around the waist and her books fell from her arms. He tossed her up against the wall and covered her mouth. He looked angrily into her eyes._

_"Why have you been coming to me every night?" He asked removing his hand from her mouth._

_"What? What the hell are you talking about? Let go of me!" Ginny said frantically. Colin tightened his grip on her. Ginny squealed. Her mind began to race. And in her head she screamed: I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

_ Ginny kicked Colin and ran. Colin followed Ginny. She twisted and turned up down stairways. She ran throw hidden walls, but Colin still caught her. He grabbed her and slapped her so hard Ginny was sure she could see stars. _

_"No! No! No….please…." Ginny cried. She punched Colin as hard as he can but he pulled her underneath him. No one will hear them. They were in-between a hidden wall. Ginny knew he would kill her for good this time, no more miracles. Today, she would die knowing that she loved Draco, always and forever._

_ Colin pulled down Ginny's jeans, searching for something. He took his wand and tapped her skin, still nothing showed up. Ginny took this time to kick Colin in the jaw and stand to run. Colin cried out in pain and held his hand to the side of his face. Ginny ran again, this time she reached Draco's common room and mumbled the password. The door closed in Colin's bloody, angry face. Ginny gasped, and wiped blood from off the corner of her lips. She ran to Draco's dorm and slipped next to him as he slept. Ginny wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried. Draco awoke and stared down at her with concern._

"What's wrong love?" As he saw Ginny's pale, swollen red lips, he began to panic. "Were you attacked?" Ginny nodded and broke down. Draco sat up and pulled Ginny closer.

"He…he chased me all the way here. I couldn't even breathe. He caught me a few times and slapped me, but…he didn't go further. But Draco, if he had enough time, oh god, he would have."

"Who did this to you?" Draco asked running his hand down her hair.

"Colin."

* * *

Harry flopped on his side on our bed and breezed through a Bridal Magazine and sighed deeply.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, slipping on one of Harry's t-shirts. Harry shook his head and grinned.

"Why would I be nervous about marrying the person I love?" he opened his arms and I climbed into our bed next to him. He comfortably slipped his arm around my waist, my back to his chest. I sighed profoundly.

"I mean, its next month, December, and…we've just been so excited about it, I thought maybe you might be nervous about it too," I said bunching up the pillow and resting my head on it.

"No. Well, kind of, yes, I am nervous. I want things to go perfect, that's all," Harry said.

"I know," I said, lifting his hand and kissing it. "I know."

"Hermione, did you talk to Anne today?" Harry asked.

"Why?"

"Oh, she wanted to tell you that your wedding dress was done, it's been made you should get it by owl in a week or so. It's beautiful she told me, made of fine Italian fabric, and extremely sexy. I can't wait to see you in it," he continued. I laughed and throttled his arm.

"Oh, pish, I almost forgot about the dress! I'm happy you told me," I said turning to face him. His glasses were off, and his face was child like and incredibly cute.

"Hermione, where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

"Hmm…I haven't really thought about it yet. Oh! Let's go to America! Wouldn't that be amazing?" I said excitedly. Harry grinned.

"Yes, that would be amazing. I've never been there, but I've heard so much about their schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry replied. He sat up and summoned a calendar without his wand.

"Harry, are you suppose to use magic without your wand? Doesn't that make you feel weak?" I asked concerned.

"No, not at all, I'm so accustom to using my hands,"' the calendar flew into his open hand. He flipped through it, conjured a pen, and circled a date. December 26.

"The next day, we'll fly to New York," Harry said pointing to the date. My eyes grew wide.

"Seriously? That's amazing Harry," I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"Anything for you love, anything,"

* * *

Colin slammed the door to his dorm behind him. His roommate jumped and stood from his bed and left the room, obviously afraid of Colin's anger. His head began to fly to conclusions.

Ginny did the Dark Arts. That's how she stopped the bruises from showing up when he put a reversal spell on her. However, Colin felt uneasy about the conclusion. Ginny doing Dark Arts, was as if saying Dogs were Cats, there is no way it could be possible.

There was a soft knock at the door. Colin pulled open the door and glared at the person behind it. Ginny.

"What the hell?" Colin asked. Ginny slowly smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry about last time; I didn't know what was wrong with me. That night, it was my entire fault," she said. Colin quickly pulled Ginny into the room and locked his door. He tossed her to the floor.

"You better tell me what the fuck is going on, or I'll kill your ass," Colin said, grabbing Ginny's feet, he dragged her into the loo where he bounded her to the loo's door. Ginny screamed and tried to kick out of his grasp

"Please…what is the meaning of this Colin?" Ginny asked fearfully. Colin's eyes glowed with anger. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Don't be dumb Ginny! Why have you been coming to me every night? What the bloody fuck are you trying to do? Do you think you can stop me by sleeping with me?" he said wrapping his hands around her neck.

"No, no, please," she whimpered.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed in her face. Tears slid down Colin's face. He squeezed Ginny's neck. Ginny's body shook violently. "Ginny, how could you? How could you use me like this?" Colin closed his eyes and shook his head. "You will pay Ginny, tonight you will surely die, no miracles," he said shaking Ginny by the neck. Her eyes grew wide and her face red. "I loved you! I loved you damn it, I loved you…and you betrayed me, you fucked around Ginny, _you made me feel._ You made me protect you, and I did, I took care of you, you were my queen! You were my _life_." Ginny gasped and whimpered, trying to keep herself from falling into unconsciousness. "_You bitch!_" Colin screamed. Ginny closed her eyes and stopped shaking.

Colin moved away from her, scared. Slowly, the tips of Ginny's red hair turned blond. Ginny melted away, and a blond haired girl was bounded to the door. Colin had killed Parvati. Colin blinked several times, trying to piece together everything. He unbounded her and carried her limp body to his bed. Her beautiful face was pale; her fingernails carefully painted pink, and her tight clothes accentuated her curvy body. This was the body he has been screwing since the beginning of the school year. A sick feeling overcame him. He pulled down Parvati's jeans and knickers; slowly he unbuttoned his own jeans. He couldn't fight the urge, he ran his hands up and down Parvati's body, crying. He had killed this beautiful creature. He had slain an angel that could have been his.

After he finished, he stored Parvati's dead body under his bed. After disabling the sirens for unwelcome visitors to the girls' dorm, he checked to see if anyone was in the seventh year girl's dorm. Empty. He went back to his dorm, picked up Parvati and carried her into her dorm. He went to her window and opened it wide. Snow blew into the room, a snow blizzard.

Colin carried her over to the window, stared down at her precious, beautiful face and kissed her forehead, and tossed her out the window.

Parvati has "committed suicide".

* * *

December 1

Hermione briskly walked down the corridors, heading towards the Gryffindor common room to announce grave news. She had called for a common room meeting, Harry was already there gathering up the students.

"My fellow Gryffindors, I have horrible, horrible news. One of our finest friends, have died. Parvati has taken her own life, and…we do not know why. But, she will not be forgotten in our hearts. We will never forget her smile, her laugh…her heart. She…she was a wonderful person, we all know that…may your prayers go out to her grieving family, thank you," Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes. Lavender stood shaking, to her feet crying.

"Parvati! Parvati, why…why did you do it?" she screamed falling into Ron's open arms. The room was crying, and Hermione couldn't control herself, she had lost a friend.

Colin crept out of the mourning room and headed to the empty Great Hall, waiting for the Master. A hooded figure glided towards him. The Master.

"I know what you did, I applaud you, however, you must not harm poor Ginny." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Oh, we have a much, much, much better person to do so. Draco Malfoy will fall under my spell and rape and murder his friends and loved ones in this school before the New Year."

The Master's evil laugh echoed.

* * *

December 3

Anne sat stiffly in Hermione and Harry's common room holding onto a package and binder.

"Hermione, here is the dress, and this is what we have so far," Anne said scooting next to Hermione holding open the binder.

"Okay, here is a picture of your dress, turning the page, this is the entire list of guest you have invited, they have been given an invitation already, yes…it goes on for about 20 pages, at 8 font size. Okay, here is the wedding cake; yummy…the sample was magnificent. And here is the date of your rehearsal dinner, yes…next week! Turning the page, we have the safeties and precautions we will be taking at the wedding; yes…yes…safety is important for the richest, most powerful, youthful couple in the wizarding world,"

Hermione smiled and looked up at Harry who was standing behind her chair.

"Wonderful," Anne said standing up and shaking the couple's hands. "I'll see you next week," she called from the fireplace after leaving by floo.

"Finally!" Hermione yelled jumping on Harry. Harry kissed her back madly as they tumbled onto the floor.

* * *

YAY! I got this chappie out! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been a long time. School is killing me, but I hope I haven't lost any of you! Please, R&R, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out soon, I promise, I'm already working on it! YAY!

Much love,

Pat


	19. Neola

**Chapter 17**

**Neola**

Please R&R! Thanks! ::mwha-ness::

* * *

December 9

Harry flies over the school. The air rushing through his long unruly hair, and his mind lingering away from the Quidditch practice that he was holding. Suddenly, Harry heard the slow, painful cry for help. It was right into the depths of the forest. Harry zoomed into the forest, not hesitating at all. He reached the cry for help. He landed on his feet and tossed his broom over his shoulder.

"Oh! Oh! Over here! Thank you for coming to save me young man! Thank you!" said a small female voice.

"Where are you?" Harry asked squinting into the forest.

"Down here silly!" said the tiny voice. Harry looked down, and near his feet was a tiny, long green snake. A tree branch was on top of her, she was in pain.

"A tree branch fell on me, and I needed someone to come and help me,"

"Oh, okay," Harry bent forward and lifted the branch from off of the snake.

"Oh thank you…oh thank you…" she said slithering up the side of Harry's body, She wrapped herself around the top of his elbow and nestled in-between the protective gear of his uniform.

"Um, what's your name, where did you come from?" Harry asked, mounting his broom and taking flight.

"My name is Neola, and I'm from deep inside the forest, but I'm happy to be leaving! Thank you ever so much mate, and you're incredibly warm," she said.

"Thank you, um…I'm heading towards my home, would you like to live with me?"

"Is it warm?"

"Why, yes, it is,"

"Then of course, yes, I'll live with you,"

* * *

Hermione moved her books off her couch and flopped onto the pillows. She's been feeling extremely ill and worried about the upcoming Christmas holiday. Her wedding was sooner than what she thought, and the Yule Ball was also something to worry about. It was next week, and she had not gone to buy a dress gown. Hermione fell into a deep sleep to escape her troubles.

* * *

Hermione turned, her body was wrapped in white fabric, and she stared down at her shimmering arms and silver bracelets. She was facing a light; a faint voice was calling to her. She walked toward the light and reached the coolness of a slivery orb.

As she touched it, her hands burned with fire. She pulled away, surveying the scabs that decorated her arms. Someone grabbed her from behind. She was facing Draco Malfoy. He covered her mouth with his mouth and pulled her toward him. Hermione struggled against him and tried to break away from him.

Malfoy turned Hermione's lightly wrapped body to where her back was against his chest. He moved his hands down her neck and grabbed one hand to hold her cheek. He was getting ready to break her neck.

Hermione cried and tried to pull away. Malfoy twisted her head sideways.

A deafening crack echoed throughout the empty area.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. She began to scream, her arms going to wrap around her neck. Harry rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, oh, thank god you're awake!" He said, hugging her.

"What…What happened?" She asked, lifting herself up. She realized that she was in the Hospital Wing.

"I came home, and found you unconscious on the floor! You had bruises all over your neck, and you had one ugly bruise on your head. I thought you must have hit your head on a table on your way down," He said, pushing hair from her eyes.

"No…No, someone…Malfoy choked me!" She said tearfully.

"Nonsense love, no one could have gotten in without your consent. Listen, I think you might have had something wrapped around your neck while you slept. I'm just glad you're awake,"

"Harry, I know what happened to me! I know what I felt and saw!"

Hermione leaned against her pillow, feeling tired. She sighed and looked into Harry's eyes.

* * *

December 11

Neola observed this ugly creature, Hermione. Her hair was long and curly, and her eyes were dark and round. She looked like a small child sitting in the red and gold colored bed. When she stood to shower, she automatically knew why men would like her. Her body was curvy and her breasts were full. She looked like a model.

Neola felt when Harry swallowed hard because she was wrapped loosely around his neck. She was so tiny; she looked like she could pose as a necklace.

"Mr. Harry, Your girlfriend Hermione is very pretty,"

"Thanks Neola," Harry replied. Hermione turned to Harry with a questioning stare while brushing her newly washed hair, a towel wrapped around her wet body.

"Are you hissing at me hon?"

"Um, I'm sorry Hermione; I forgot to introduce you to my new friend, Hermione, Neola, Neola, Hermione," Harry said, unwrapping Neola from his neck. Hermione smiled, and walked over to Harry to stroke Neola.

"Hey there sweetie, aren't you cute?" Hermione asked gently. The Neola hissed, not knowing a word Hermione was saying.

* * *

The Master moved into Colin and stared up at him, her icy blue eyes burned holes into him. He kneeled to her and bowed.

"We must start. We must fulfill my father's wishes, and I mean my real Father. Lord Voldemort. I am no longer the young, defenseless April that cuts herself. I am The Master. I am Lord Voldemort's daughter! Harry Potter must die…and so shall his friends. I shall take over the wizarding world, and kill all the mudbloods in this disgusting society! Now, Colin, recruit me three hundred students, make them into my army, and report to me after Christmas. We shall use Draco as the "traitor", we will have him hurt his friends, and break his way into Harry Potter's life, where he will be vulnerable and easy to kill. I need to go home, and "deal" with my parents, and believe me, after this holiday, there will be no spring or summer or fall…"

* * *

As the train pulled forward, Ginny reflected on the events that occurred since school had begun. She grew pale as she remembered how Colin had strangled her, how she had slept with him, and how her life was being torn apart because of him.

Ginny looked down at her watch. It was noon, and she had to get to Diagon Alley but one. She felt sick as she remembered why she was going to Diagon Alley.

_It was two weeks ago when Ginny found out._

_Draco had left her to her "business" that all girls went through. Only, Ginny was conducting a spell. _

_She was about a month late, and she cursed herself for not acting sooner. Not knowing what to do, she ignored the fact that she was late, until she started getting morning sickness and fatigue. Ginny was pregnant. The spell had told her so. She was so afraid to tell Draco, worried that she might ruin their relationship. _

_Ginny took matters into her own hands and decided to Diagon Alley to abort the young Malfoy. _

Ginny wanted to tell Draco the truth when he asked her if he wanted him to come with her to "shop". It broke her heart when he hugged her long and hard. She smiled weakly and made her way towards the train, because it was Christmas Break, students were allowed to leave the grounds with special permission from the headmaster. She had gone to the headmaster and told him she needed to buy presents for her mother and father, and he had gladly given her permission.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" asked a young girl. She had on Slytherin robes and was carrying a brown duffle bag.

"No, no problem, here, let me take that for you," Ginny said, standing to help the girl put her bag on the ramp. Ginny observed the girl out of the corner of her eyes. Her icy blue eyes and long curly black hair made Ginny shudder.

"What year are you in?" Ginny asked, sitting across from the girl.

"Fourth year," she replied, unbuttoning her robes. "Geez, it's hot in here, I sure do need a breeze," the girl was wearing long, tight blue jeans and a low cut green shirt. Ginny smiled. The girl moved to crack open the window when the door opened.

Colin Creevy stood framed in the compartment doorway. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she tried to remain calm.

"Colin! Hey honey, I'm happy you found me," said the girl, jumping up to wrap her arms around Colin's neck to kiss him passionately.

"April, I was looking for you for almost an hour, you shouldn't run off like that sweetheart," he said staring down at the girl lovingly. Ginny fidgeted and moved to open the window wider.

"Ginny, hello, it's good to see you," he said, sitting next to the girl April, his arm going around her waist. Ginny nodded and tried to refrain from running out the compartment.

April and Colin gave each other a knowing glance when Ginny looked at her watch. Colin magically locked the door as April stood to hover over Ginny's scared face.

* * *

Draco ran down the hall, his head pounding madly. A few minutes ago, he had become severely ill and tried to make his way to the Infirmary. He had to lean against the wall, breathing in and out of his mouth.

Something dripped onto Draco's shirt. He wiped his nose and gasped at the blood that covered his fingers.

He continued to run down the hall, screaming for help.

Professor McGonagall collided into Draco, holding him at arms length.

"Dear God boy…what has happened to you?" she asked, holding Draco upright.

"Professor," Draco said, coughing up blood. McGonagall flinched but held on to him.

"Yes Malfoy, who did this to you? What happened?"

"Professor, please, save Ginny, she's on the train…"

And with that, Draco passed out, his body swinging into Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Ginny screamed, holding onto the ramp to pull away from Colin's angry hands.

"Come here Ginny," he screamed. He pulled Ginny away from the ramp and slapped her across the face. She fell into the wall and crawled away from him. He pulled her up by the hair and stared down at her fondly. He pulled her bleeding mouth to his and kissed her, leaving a bruise.

"You taste great…" he said tossing her into a seat. Ginny stood up and tried to unlock the door without her wand. She was trying to reach the ramp to receive her wand that was tucked safely away in her bag.

Colin pulled her onto the floor and pinned her down. He kissed her neck, leaving red trails as he moved further down. He ripped her shirt off, revealing a simply black sports bra.

"Please Colin…no. I'm pregnant…" Ginny cried. Colin pulled back and glared at her. For a brief second, she could have sworn she had seen the real Colin; the fear gleamed in his eyes as if telling her that he was stuck inside this monster.

"I don't give a damn," he said, continuing to roam her body. The girl April stood next to Colin and nudged him in the side.

"That's enough Colin, that's enough. I think she knows," Colin moved away from Ginny. He kicked Ginny in the side and left the compartment. Ginny rolled onto her stomach and vomited.

When the trained stopped to its destination, Ginny got off, her bag under her arm. She dragged herself to the Baby Center for Young Witches.

Ginny fainted in front of the place, where she was immediately rushed in for blood lost and a baby that was on the verge of dying.

* * *

I awoke to find myself strapped to a bed. I pulled against the straps.

"What the fuck…what…what…" I whispered.

"Oh, hello Miss. Weasley! I'm very happy you have come round. We've been terrible worried," said a young nurse.

"Where am I?"

"Well, you're at BCYW of course, and don't worry, we abort the child," she said plainly, moving to un-strap me. I swallowed hard, shaken by what she had just told me. I looked down at my stomach, then up to the witches face.

"How long have I been here?"

"Oh, about two hours, don't worry, you'll be back at Hogwarts soon enough," the nurse fluffed my pillows, gave me a warm smile and left.

I felt utterly confused. I stood, my body felt sore and wiry, walking towards the fireplace she picked up a jar and opened it.

Tossing in the contents, I muttered "Slytherin common room,"

* * *

April knocked. She was outside a small blue house in London. Colin stood next to her, confidently. He was nervous about the whole plan.

April's mother opened the door. She looked exactly like April.

"Baby…my baby…you're home, merry Christmas sweetie," Mom said wrapping her arms around April. The corners of April's lips turned up in disgust.

"Mum, where's Dad?" she asked sweetly. April's mom eyed Colin suspiciously.

"Who are you?" April's mom asked. Colin cleared his throat and outstretched a hand.

"I'm Colin Creevy, I'm your daughter's boyfriend,"

"What? How old are you?"

"Um…I'm 16 ma'am," Colin answered, smiling crookedly.

"Well, my daughter is 14! What are you trying to do?" she asked angrily. April's dad walked to the door and wrapped an arm around April.

"Who is this beautiful doll in front of me?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Hi dad," April said, grabbing hold of Colin's hand.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, Colin. He's come to stay with us for the holiday." The old man's eyes narrowed and he shook Colin's hand.

"Welcome my boy, welcome,"

This warm welcome made it just more pleasing for April when she kills them.

* * *

Draco ran to Ginny, throwing his arms around her.

"Oh, Ginny, where have you been?" he asked, kissing Ginny's lips.

"Draco, I have something to tell you…"

* * *

April and Colin ran from the house as it caught on fire. Colin grabbed April's hand and as they disappeared, the house exploded.

* * *

I patted down my puffy hair. Embarrassed, I used slinky potion to straighten my hair. Harry slipped into the bathroom to run his fingers through my hair.

"Hermione darling, are you going to come out so we can go buy your dress for the Yule Ball?" he asked, kissing the back of my head.

"Yes, I'm ready,"

Harry and I stepped out of the common room and into the corridors, making their way to Hogsmeade. As the head to the entrance, Malfoy came sprawling down the stairs.

"Potter! Potter! Wait, wait…" He reached his hand out to grip Harry's shoulder. I shook and moved two feet away from them; Harry gave me a strange look.

"Dear God Malfoy, what's wrong with you, are you ill?" Harry asked taking Malfoy's hand off of him. Draco was pale and upset.

"Ginny…_was_ pregnant! And she had an abortion! And she killed our BABY!" He hissed. He fell to his knees and cried, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Malfoy, where's Ginny?" Harry asked, kneeling in front of them. Malfoy sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"She's in my dorm, sleeping, she's really tired,"

"Well, I advise you to go back to her and comfort her Malfoy; she needs you right now,"

Malfoy wiped his nose, stood up and left, thanking Harry.

* * *

**Please R&R! Thank you so much!**

Pat


	20. Neola The Snake?

**Neola. The Snake?**

****

Hermione leaned into Harry as the passed shops in Hogsmeade. Instead of sleeping for the whole day, she decided to come out into the snow and browse through some of the shops to find a decent robe for the Yule Ball.

After hearing the news about Ginny, Hermione felt somewhat relieved. This feeling was foreign to her. She had never felt happy or relieved about someone else's suffering, but, she was learning something new about herself every day. Harry grabbed her hand and led her towards the robe shops. They entered the shop, the snow rushing inside. Hermione immediately sat in a dressing room chair. Harry picked up a couple of robes and stepped into a booth.

Hermione mindlessly chewed her tongue as she waited for Harry to parade around her with the robe on.

She felt a rush of air by her feet and lifted her head to observe the couple that has walked into the shop. It was Ron and Lavender. Lavender looked healthier, and much happier than usual. Ron had a rosy glow to his cheeks as he snaked an arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"Well, look who's here Lav, Hermione…Where's Harry?" Ron asked smiling down at Hermione.

"He's trying on a robe. I guess he picked up the wrong sizes because I can here him asking the mirror if it seems too tight," I said tiredly. Ron's smile sagged slightly, but did not completely go away.

"What's up Herm is everything okay?" Ron asked. Hermione quickly smiled and shrugged.

"Guess I'm nervous about the wedding…you know…it's so close and…well…" Hermione dragged. She ran a hand through her now-today straight hair. Harry came out of the booth, harassed. He huffed and slipped the robes back onto the ramps.

"That damn mirror called me a clumsy, foolish dog," he said angrily. Hermione laughed along with Ron and Lavender.

"Why was that?" Lavender asked.

"I ripped the sleeve of the robe. I tried to fix it but I said the wrong incantation and shrunk the damn thing," he said, picking up a sky blue robe. He turned to Hermione and held the robe up.

"I think this would look wonderful on you love," Harry said walking towards her. Hermione held up a hand to ward him off.

"No, no thanks…I think I'll just wear my school robes," she said shrugging. Harry, Lavender and Ron stared at her puzzled.

"But…Hermione…it's the Yule Ball. You should go to the Ball looking like the most beautiful women to step foot in Hogwarts," he said gently.

"Oh, and I'm not beautiful without the materialistic bullshit?" Hermione yelled, standing up. She pushed him aside and headed towards the door. Harry grabbed her wrist to turn her around but she spat in his face. Harry was floored. He wiped the spit from his cheek and stared blankly at Hermione.

"Hermione…" Harry said. Hermione rushed out the door, ignoring the stares people in the shop was giving her. She ran out of Hogsmeade into the forest. She sat uncomfortable on a large rock to think.

* * *

_What the hell just happened? Why did I do that?_

Hermione realized she was crying and used the sleeve of her coat as a Kleenex. She heard footsteps from behind her and turned to see Harry standing above her.

"Hermione, I know this year has been hectic, and I know you've been through so much these past two years at Hogwarts, but I don't want to lose you, I don't want to be left alone. I don't want you to feel as though we're…drifting apart," Harry said, crouching in front of her. Hermione threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh God Harry, I don't know what to do! I've been holding back so much this year! I've been depressed, ill and scared ever since we spent the night at Malfoy's. You don't understand what happened to me. I don't want to remember it…but it lives with me. I can't believe how horrible things happen to good people. I can't believe that all three girls were raped, pregnant and depressed…it's too organized. Something is causing us pain, and I'm afraid that it might be near," Hermione struggled out. It had to be let. For too long, the events that have occurred at the school to them were hidden, or forgotten.

"I'm so sorry…I can't protect you…I'm…I'm weak…" Harry whispered.

"Harry, you're the strongest wizard I know, and I love you…I love you Harry, and I need you to help me, I need to get away from all this, I need to run away," Hermione said, moving her mouth to Harry's, she gently kissed his lips, whispering _"let's run away"_.

"Hermione, we can't run away, that's why we're in this scenario, because we couldn't face our fears, we need to heal," Harry stood, holding Hermione close to him.

"Hermione, whatever happens to us, I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart," Harry kissed Hermione carefully, as if afraid that she might break. He jerked back and tore something from his neck. He touched his color bone and wiped away blood.

"What the bloody fuck, Neola!" Harry hissed. Hermione stared at him, bewildered.

"What is it Harry? For Christ sake! Speak English!" Hermione bellowed. Harry ran wildly into the forest, trying to catch up with the small green snake.

* * *

"Neola! Damn it! Neola! What did you say about the Dark Lord? What the hell!" Harry stopped in his tracks, lifted his hand and out shot a small ball of black liquid. It hit Neola and slowly the small green snake lifted from the ground to hover in-front of Harry.

"What…did you say about the Dark Lord?" he whispered.

"The Dark Lord told me to come and find you…the Lord told me to come, come to find out everything about you and the mudblood, and I have…Harry, I…I'm not what you think I am…The Dark Lord promised me…promised my original form…promised my life back…I have told her what you do, and what you are, and she has not granted me my life!" Neola said angrily.

"Voldemort-" Harry started.

"No! No…Voldemort is dead. The new Dark Lord has killed him. The Dark Lord is a woman, or, if I can say, a girl. She's only fourteen, and she goes to this school," Neola said. Harry stared at Neola through narrowed eyes. He undid the spell and Neola fell to the ground on top of a bed of roses.

"REVEAL YOURSELF!" Harry yelled, pointing his finger to Neola. Neola twitched and she slowly transformed.

This reminded Harry of the night in the Shrieking Shack when Ron's pet rat turned into Wormtail. A beautiful teenage girl lay sprawled on top of the bed of roses. Her hair was long, shaggy and black, and her eyes were green, just like Harry's. Harry gasped.

It was like staring into a mirror and seeing a female version of himself. Neola wore a baggy green shirt with holes everywhere, with a black mini skirt peeking out from underneath the sweater. She stood and dusted dirt from off of her clothes.

She stretched and grinned.

"Oh, how I've missed doing this," she purred.

"Who are you?" Harry asked shaking.

"I told you already. My name is Neola," she said, walking in circles around Harry.

"Yes, but what's your last name?" Harry pressed on.

"Evans," she said, grinning. Harry grabbed her about the shoulders and stared deep into her green eyes.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17. I've been a snake since I was eleven. Voldemort had me as a child until he was murdered by his heir. His heir took me and turned me into a snake. Voldemort…was cruel to me…I'd rather be a snake, then be tortured endlessly by him," Neola said turning to hide her shameful expression.

"You're…my twin sister…Neola, you're my sister…" Harry said awestruck.

"Harry! Harry! Oh my god, oh thank god I found you at last!" Hermione sighed. She walked quietly up to Harry and stared at the girl he was holding.

"Oh…my God,"

"Hermione, this is my sister, my twin sister…Neola," Harry said tearfully.

Neola smiled weakly and waved.

"Hey Herm," she said cheerfully.


	21. The Insane Race to Put Out the Torch

**

* * *

The Insane Race to put out the Torch**

* * *

This Chapter has been given an "BIG R" for the scenes and situations that takes place.

Sorry for not updating, I've been away from my computer…vacation time. But I'm glad to be back! Mwha!

* * *

"Neola, I'm so relieved to finally know the truth, I have a sister," Harry said grinning.

"No one knew about our separation, not even Dad, just mum, she gave me away that night, on Halloween…she gave me to Peter who betrayed us. She thought it was wise to keep it a secret. Peter gave me to Voldemort. And later, when I was older, he told me what he had done to my…_our_ parents. Imagine my hurt. I cried, etcetera…blah…and then, as I got older, maybe 10, he told me I was ready to be loved. That day he took me out, bought me the cutest doll ever, then introduced me to his bedroom," Harry closed his eyes and Hermione reached for her hand to grasp but she continued, "I never felt such pain, but he promised me love…something I yearned for, like a lust in my body, I was cured from the desire, and I felt as if I was one with him, a dad possibly? I don't know," Neola shifted uncomfortably and smiled.

"At eleven, I was turned into a snake by the repulsive eight year old named April. She was incredibly smart and powerful. A demon child. She arrived because Voldemort sent for her, to destroy her because of her power," Neola smirked. They were talking in the Head Boy and Girl common room, and Neola was wearing a pair of Hermione's jeans and shirt.

"Neola, please, what is April's plan, you must know, she sent you to spy on me,"

"To kill you Harry, and Malfoy," she said plainly, crossing her legs casually.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Neola looked at her, then at Harry. She smiled at him and leaned forward. Her face was right in front of his, he could practically feel her unnaturally cold breath on his face.

"You and Malfoy are sole keepers of a great power. You, Harry, can kill people in a second by a mere thought. No use of a wand to perform magic, you are a murderer, a warrior, an all time hero. Whereas Draco, can heal any person he loves or feels that needs to be loved. Although dark, he can create a purity of whatever he concentrates on. It's like the process of a centipede turning into a butterfly. The once ugly will then become beautiful from a long, yet worthy transformation. Draco has been blessed with that power. A Healer and a Killer, blimey…" Neola said laughing. Harry looked shaken by Neola's revelation.

"She wants us dead because we're too strong," Harry said.

"No, no…you have it all wrong mate. She wants Malfoy dead. He raped her when she was thirteen. She was upset because he was the only man to ever…what should I say… 'Triumph?' over her? But you…she wants to keep alive, she needs you to destroy the wizarding world, you know, devastate the lot of them, making them believe that the famous Harry Potter has betrayed them and that all is lost. Makes it easier to recruit death eaters and all…but blimey Harry, I know you can tear her limb to limb if you make an effort," Neola said, relaxing against the sofa.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Hermione, she sent me on her destruction mission, do you think I didn't overhear the bullshit she bitched about?" Neola asked rolling her eyes.

"Come on Neola, we have to tell Dumbledore. He has to help us," Harry said standing. They left the common room and entered the corridor. Neola shivered as the descended down a stairway.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I'm not used to this climate, you know, being a snake and all," Neola replied, wrapping her arms around her body.

* * *

Draco opened the door to his dorm. He realized that his roommates were not occupying the room. His roommates hardly ever sleep in their beds for reasons unknown to Draco. Once in a while he would see Blaise or Goyle entering at one in the morning to sleep, but never any of the other guys. He went to his bed and pulled back the drapes. Ginny lay on his bed, curled up on her side. Her eyes were red, and she was pale. She sat up when Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said staring down at her ring. Draco made an unsatisfied noise and shook his head.

"Ginny, I want to know why. Why did you take it upon yourself to do such a thing?" Draco asked. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and Draco could see that she was angry.

"I did it because I couldn't stand the idea of having a baby while having a year left at Hogwarts. I couldn't stand the idea of being a mother at the age of sixteen. I couldn't stand the idea of confronting my parents about it, and I couldn't stand the idea of just…just being pregnant." Ginny said standing. She paced the room, tearfully.

"Ginny, damn it, what the fuck is wrong with you? You still should have fucking told me you were having my kid. This is insane," Draco said. He moved towards Ginny and grabbed her about the shoulders.

"Yeah, it's insane…well _fuck you Draco. _I'm sick to death with you. I want to be free from it all. Obviously, we're having problems that we can't fix,"

"What are you trying to say Ginny?" Draco asked. Ginny pulled away from him.

"I think you know," she said removing the ring from her finger. She handed it to Draco and smiled.

"It'll get better Ginny, please, don't do this," Draco pleaded. Ginny looked at him in disbelief.

"I think, I can safely say that doing this, is a tremendous weight off my chest," Ginny left the room.

* * *

Colin leaned against the cold wall and breathed. April was away, trying to polish up her plans to over turn the wizarding world. He was suppose to recruit people at the school, but decided to relax first.

_I never wanted to be in this. I was being possessed by her and couldn't escape her clenches. I'm still good, I'm still good. How can I try to open myself up? I have split personalities; I can kill a person with my own two hands and not cry over it until I'm in a neutral state of being_. Colin wrote on a piece of parchment and folded it. He tucked it in his pocket and stood. He was hit heavily with a sickening feeling. He bent forward and cried out in pain. April stood in front of him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Colin? Are you changing on me?" April asked, her hand were crossed and her eyes were icy.

"Please…" Colin begged falling to his knees. April stepped closer and Colin fell onto his stomach and started to scream. April was torturing him without even touching him. Colin was being pumped with deadly dark magic.

"Don't do it again Colin, now give me the letter," she held out her hand. Colin shook his head and tried to crawl away from her. He started to bleed from the nose as he entered the corridor. April could hear several people scream as Colin crawled down the halls. April sighed.

"I can't believe you're making me do this Colin," she walked towards him and placed her hand on top of his head.

"Good bye Colin," April whispered.

"STOP it April," Professor Dumbledore came running down the hall along with Professor Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick. Behind them were Hermione, Harry and Neola.

"Neola! Look at you my precious darling…looking very pretty! Hopefully you'll be shagged before I turn your arse into a snake again," April hissed. Dumbledore stopped in front of her.

"We don't want to hurt you April," Dumbledore whispered, his eyes were narrowed.

"Piss off…I'll be back Dumbledore. And when I come back, you better be ready for your defeat," April said angrily. She disappeared. Colin passed out at Dumbledore's feet.

"I'll call for Pomfrey," Snape said, turning to leave. Hermione closed her eyes and shuddered.

"What's happened to Hogwarts…?"

Dumbledore turned to her.

"Nothing Miss. Granger, I believe that Hogwarts is in fair conditions, and that nothing will happen to the students, or the school. Now if you will excuse me, I will like the have a little talk with Miss. Evans," Dumbledore nodded towards Neola.

* * *

Ginny sat in one of the chairs in the corner of the common room. She wept silently as she rocked herself in one of the armchairs. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Touching her stomach lightly, bile began to rise in her throat and she abruptly stood from her seat.

_There will be no more pain._

And then, there was none.

* * *

"I'm happy you have been found Miss. Evans…many people that have fallen under Voldemort's and April's spells do not survive to tell their tale. You're one lucky girl!" Dumbledore exclaimed, pointing to a seat across from his desk as he situated himself in his chair. Neola sat gratefully and smiled nervously at him.

"What is it Professor, that you would like to talk to me about?" Neola asked eagerly, her palms became sweaty and she wiped them on Hermione's jeans.

"I need to know, for what reason did April assign you to Harry for?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands on the desk.

"It's simple. She knew Harry was able to talk to snakes, and she knew that he was Mr. Golden Boy and would come to my rescue. I would listen to him; take note of what his steps would be. So, when the time was right, she would strike and take control of Harry's body," Neola said, staring blankly into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Were you prepared to let that happen?" he asked. Neola hesitated to answer, and sighing deeply she finally replied.

"Yes."

* * *

Harry led Hermione back to their tower to relax in their common room. Harry laughed as he carried Hermione up to the dorm room. He laid her flat on their bed and Hermione crawled to lean against the headboard, dangling an arm over the edge. She grinned and patted the empty side next to her.

"It's been so long…Mr. Potter, since we've…you know," she whispered.

"I know, but that's about to change right now," Harry replied, crawling on top of her. She stopped him and pushed him onto his back.

"No, my turn," she said pulling her shirt above her head. She shook her hair and carefully straddled Harry's hips. She bent down to kiss Harry's neck, peeling back his buttons to leave pale red marks. Harry gasped when she nibbled around his navel. She moved to rest onto his legs, rubbing him. He clenched the sheets around him, trying not to shake as she unzipped his pants. His erection made her look up at him in amazement.

"Let's never stop having sex," she laughed easily, climbing back on top of him, her skirt hitched up. She eased onto him and rode him. Harry rested his hand on her waist to steady her. After awhile he turned over and had her on her back.

Later, they held each other as night time came. Hermione's arm was thrown across Harry's chest and he stroked it.

"Our wedding is so soon, I still can't believe it," she said tiredly.

"I know, but I can hardly wait,"

"I'm so tired; I can hardly keep my eyes open…" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, you know that I'll always love you, right, even in death, my heart and soul will always be yours,"

"Of course Harry…why are you talking like this?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up, but she couldn't. Suddenly, everything began to swim out of focus, she fell into darkness.

* * *

Draco went to sit in the Slytherin common room, which was strangely full tonight. He felt upset and extremely depressed about everything. He plopped himself onto one of the armchairs near the blazing green fire. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Pansy Parkinson move towards him. She knelt next to him and rested a hand on his knee.

"Poor Drakkie, did she leave you?" Pansy asked kindly.

"Yeah…she left me,"

"What are you going to do now, move on?" Pansy asked hopefully. Draco turned to stare at her. He could see the look on her face but had to smile at it.

"No, Pansy, I won't move on. I'm going to get her back; I think I'll do that now…" He said standing to leave. Pansy huffed and scrambled to follow him out the portrait door.

"Draco---she's not worth it!" She yelled behind him. Draco continued to walk down the corridor. He walked into an unfamiliar corridor to Pansy. She trailed behind him, having a hard time keeping up with his long strides.

"Where's your boyfriend Pansy?" Draco asked, his voice echoed in the cold darkness.

"I let him go,"

"Why? Was he impotent?" he asked crudely. Pansy glared at his back.

"No, but he wasn't trustworthy. I couldn't deal with someone like him, the secrets and cheating cut me too deep, so I let him go."

"Aw, sorry to hear that,"

"Yeah, I got over it fast. Why don't you slow down so we can talk?" she asked. Suddenly Draco stopped and turned around.

"You know, I used to come down this corridor all the time with…people, mainly girls. They were mine to keep and have. I gave that life away for her, at least almost," Draco started. Pansy began to leave when Draco grabbed her. She screamed aloud and fell over. Pansy was hit with a sickening feeling. _I remember this! I remember what he did to me! Last year, he turned my life upside down._

Ten months of counseling suddenly melted away, leaving Pansy with terrified memories of the past. She couldn't peel the thoughts away from her mind like her shrink had taught her. Draco dragged her by the hair behind a statue where he tore open her shirt. Pansy made a feeble attempt to cover herself. Draco pushed her down on her back. He scratched her chest, leaving thin lines of blood. Pansy screamed and took hold of Draco's hair, pulling with all her might.

"Pansy…PANSY! STOP! YOU WANTED THIS MORE THAN I DO!" Draco bellowed over her defensive screams. He pried her hands from his hair and he pulled her pants down, following her knickers. Pansy braced herself against Draco's entering. She groped the air for anything. Her legs were painfully spread open, leaning against the sides of Draco's body. She stopped screaming and dug her nails deep into her palms. They were clenched at her side. Draco pounded into her body angrily, releasing all the tension he had built up in him. Pansy pushed him away from her, she tried to lift her mangled body from under him, but he felt like a boulder, crushing her body with every movement.

_Oh, trust in my, self-righteous suicide_

_I cry when angels deserve to die_

_In my self-righteous suicide_

_I __cry when angels deserve to die_

(System of a Down, Chop Suey!)

* * *

"Why?"

Dumbledore leaned forward to gaze into Neola's green eyes.

"She promised me my family, I foolishly believed her. I would do anything to get them back,"

"Don't Neola, don't try and con me out of believing what I have seen in you," Dumbledore said, he quickly grabbed hold of Neola's wrist and pulled her towards him. She struggled against him, but he held tight.

"MISS. EVANS! How could you turn away from Harry when Voldemort told you he was your brother? Why did you try to kill him?" Dumbledore asked. Neola finally broke.

"NO ONE EVER LOVED ME! NO ONE KNEW I EXISTED! BUT HERE WAS AN ORPHANGE THAT GOT SO MUCH FUCKING ATTENTION FOR NOTHING HE ACTUALLY DID! It was all mum…it was all her…" she wept.

"Harry saved the wizarding world Neola. It was not completely your mother. Although she protected Harry, it took Harry's power to banish Voldemort for nearly ten years, he is a hero. But you should not seek revenge on a child who did not know you existed, although I'm pretty sure he would have wanted to. Harry was quite alone when he was growing up," Dumbledore said, loosing his grip on Neola, but not taking his hand off of her.

"Did you know that Voldemort fucked me since I was eleven? Did you know his servant Wormtail would cut my body just to lick the blood off like some fucking vampire? Did you know when I first bled, meaning when I became a woman, I was locked in a cell and almost died from a sickness due to being unclean? And when I cried for my mum, she never came? When it was my birthday, Voldemort would buy me anything I wanted, and when I came 'home' he would do all sorts of things to me? No one cried for me! No one bled for me! No one loved me! But _I suffered_ for a brother I never knew!" Neola cried, sinking into her chair. Dumbledore released her and stood to walk by her side. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his twinkling blue eyes.

"I just wanted to be loved."

* * *

Draco stumbled onto the stairs gripping his stomach. He violently threw up after he tore Pansy apart. She lay shredded apart behind the statue, no one to find her there. Draco couldn't see where he was going. All he could see was the blood that was on his hands from Pansy's body, all he could hear was the pleadings from her torn throat. Draco fell to his knees and wept. He killed her. He had taken her life out of rage not meant for her. He hazily remembered removing any traces of his semen, and blood with a cleansing spell. He dragged himself to the Gryffindor tower, where he could find Ginny. Her ring felt heavy in his pocket, like a two hundred pound rock. As he wiped sweat from off of his face, he moved forward. As he entered the tower, he felt a gush of icy wind come from the large window next to the Gryffindor portrait door. Ginny stood in the window. It was from the floor all the way to the ceiling, one of those ancient windows, old but still good. Her arms were stretched out, like she was about to fly off.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled. Ginny slowly turned around to see Draco leaning against a wall. His pasty pale face glistened with sweat.

"It's over! Look to the sky Draco! The beauty has called for me! It's called for _me!_ The angels have called for me, oh the angels! They said they have a place for me, in their heaven." Ginny's eyes were wild and tiny empty bottle lye near her feet. She smiled and rocked herself forward.

"NO!" Draco screamed running towards her falling body.

* * *

The pain was gone. Ginny had swallowed a whole bottle of pain killers. She couldn't even feel her own hands. As she left the room, she drew no attention from her lovesick brother and his wife, or the fellow Gryffindors. She had quietly stepped onto the window ledge and opened it. She could hear sweet voices calling for her to jump and enter the world of innocence and beauty. When she heard Draco's voice behind her, the angel's told her to ignore him, for his spirit was tainted with evil. She spread her arms wide, and jumped. As the air rushed past her, her past flashed before her eyes.

_"I gotta date for the Ball!" Ginny said. Ron ears perked up and his eyes narrowed._

_ "That's great!"_

_"Yeah" _

_"Mmm…" _

_"Who is he?"_

_"Draco Malfoy asked me!" She had a huge grin on her face._

_Lavender and I gasped. Ron stood up._

_"What the hell? Ginny what is wrong with you!? There is NO way in hell that I'll let you go to the Yule Ball with that asshole!" Ron's whole face was red, he was practically spitting out fire. _

_"WHAT? YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE RON!!! I'M 15 YEARS OLD!!! NOT 11!!! I CAN MAKE MY OWN DESCISIONS!!! AND I WANNA GO WITH DRACO!!! I LIKE HIM A LOT!!!! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME???" Ginny screamed at him in his face. She began to cry._

_"I'M GOING TO THE BALL WITH HIM RON!!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!!!" she said this and ran to her dorm, slamming the door._

Ginny blinked twice and closed her eyes again.

_"I Love you." He looked down at me, searching my eyes, he didn't have to, and the expression was all over my face._

_"I love you too Ginny." He said, he was honest about it too, he's never felt like this before._

Guilt flooded into Ginny's body, making her shake.

_Draco slipped the ring onto my finger. He kissed me, and for once in my miserable life I felt good about something._

_"Come live with me Ginny, come live with me at the Mansion…I'll take care of you." I looked at my family, everyone was holding their breath. My mother had her hand over her mouth. She gave me a small nod and I remembered something she said to me- Follow your heart, no matter where you are, what you have done, and have not done…_

_"Yes Draco, I will."_

_"Colin," I faked a giggle, "C'mon, let go of me, I need to find my husband," I said. This seemed to have pissed Colin off. He disconnected us from the rowdy crowd of hungry Hogwarts students. He pushed me into a secluded hallway._

_"Ginny, listen to me, okay? Last year, you told me that you loved me, I spied for you, I comforted you, I would have died for you," Colin said, searching my eyes._

_"Colin, you, hurt me okay? How am I supposed to react? Like it was nothing, right?!" I shrieked. Colin covered my mouth with his hand._

_"Shhh…someone will hear us!" Colin said. I pulled from him and he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall._

_"Ginny, I miss you, okay! I miss you! Please, please Ginny…come back to me?" Colin asked. I closed my eyes, remembering how much fun we had together, but torn with the feelings I had for Draco. _

_I felt his lips brush against mine. _

_"Colin…" I started, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Shhh…" he whispered._

_Colin! Hey! What's up? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you okay? Colin?" I looked into Colin darkened eyes. Colin came into my room, he was staying at the Burrow for the summer, and he's only have been here for about a week._

_"NO! Shut up you stupid whore! You know you love him…still…Ginny!? You told me…you told me… you loved me…" _

_I was shocked, he was telling the truth, and my heart ached for him. I reached out to touch him and he grabbed my wrist and flipped me around so my arm was twisted behind my back, I cried out in pain._

_"No, no…please…don't hurt me Colin." I begged, where was my mom, my brothers?_

_ Colin was crying, he tightened his grip and bent me forward. He slid his hand up and down my back._

_"Did Malfoy do that to you Ginny? Caress your milky smooth back?" he said lazily. I was scared…I knew what was coming; he was going to have his way with me. Then I became more frightened, I don't know how he got it, but I could smell whiskey on him._

_"Colin…don't hurt me…" I was cramping because of the grip he had me in._

_He tossed me onto my bed. Unfortunately, I was wearing the skirt I wore to dinner tonight and as soon as I touched the bed he was between my knees, rubbing them. _

_"Did he do that Ginny? Huh? Did he fuck you until your knees buckled?"_

_"NO! NO! Stop it Colin, Get OFF ME!!!" I hit him with my fists and cried. He pulled my knickers off and within seconds was on top of me, hollering about how I deserved this. I cried soulful cries. He was hurting me! Sweet, innocent Colin was hurting me! I didn't want this, no, not like this…Colin? Is this really you?_

_"TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!!!" He bellowed_

_"I love you…" I whispered. I love you I love you I love you I love you Colin. _

_He panted and cussed, cried and apologized over and over, and then he got rough and slapped me hard across my face. I screamed but he covered my mouth, glaring at me as he did so, and as my punishment pushed into me harder. I was not a virgin, no, but I was tearing apart inside, It felt like each stroke he made was a knife in the abdomen. _

Ginny wanted death badly. Her life has been filled with lust, rape and hate, and she deserved a cold and bitter end to it all. She could hear her name being called above her. Her fragile body would soon hit ice. It would pierce her and warm blood would spill from her wounds, creating a fulfillment that was long overdue.

Ginny stiffened, getting ready to meet the end. Her body floated up. She was floating back to the window. Draco stood their, his hand open towards her body, bringing her back to hell.

"Fuck!" she screamed. "FUCK!" she landed into Draco's opened arms.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. About everything that I've done to you, please, don't leave me," Draco said, holding her close to him. Ginny couldn't think clearly. The pain behind her eyes made it impossible to do so. Ginny wrapped an arm around his neck.

"When I was falling, I saw you, and I saw him. And I realized that he was fucking me violently. I couldn't go back to that. Then, I saw your sweetness, and felt as if I could spend my life with you. I really thought I could, until I found out that I had no life," Ginny said dull fully. Draco gasped and held her tighter.

"I love you Draco," Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start and felt empty. Harry was asleep next to her, his arms crossed across his chest. Hermione felt odd. She felt like someone had entered there room and changed everything. She remembered having felt extremely drained and passing out, but things seemed to be okay. She stood from the bed and screamed. On the floor, was the mangled body of Pansy Parkinson.

Harry woke next and jumped to Hermione's aid but recoiled after seeing the reason for her scream.

"What the fuck!" he bellowed. He scurried off the bed and ran outside the dorm, a few minutes later he came back.

"There's been a break in," he said, lighting a fire and tossing in powder.

"Dumbledore, please, come quick. Hermione and I have just waked and Pansy Parkinson's body is in our quarters, dead," Harry told Dumbledore with fear.

"I'll be there soon Harry," he said, nodding.

* * *

To be continued.

Please R&R! Much love!


	22. Cover up for the Black Eyes

**Cover up for the Black Eyes.**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you so much for reading!**

****

* * *

Hermione embraced Neola as she stepped carefully into their dorm room. Professor Dumbledore had lifted Pansy into his arms and carried her into the common room to lay her flat on one of their couches.

"How long has she been like this?" Dumbledore asked, checking the marks on her chest.

"I, I don't know. When I woke, which was about five minutes ago, I saw her like that," Hermione said turning away from Pansy's body.

"She's been dead for almost an hour, that I can tell," Dumbledore said. Neola began to weep; she fell to her knees next to Pansy's body and shuddered.

"She died because she was raped and beaten to death," Neola whispered, trailing a finger down her ice cold skin. Everyone turned shocked expression towards her.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked, searching her face.

"You're a seer…aren't you?" Hermione asked, stepping towards her. Neola gave Hermione a fearful look.

"When she turned you into a snake, you gained all of the qualities of a snake too? Snakes are psychic, and so are you," Hermione verified, reaching for Neola's hand.

"Don't try to figure me out Hermione, I might hurt you…" Neola said, moving her hand away from Hermione.

"She was taken here by April. To show that there is someone out there who has taken Colin's place," Neola stared into Harry's eyes, fearing the truth she would bestow upon him, "Draco is her new Colin, Harry. She has filled him with hate and it's eating him away. April has gotten stronger in a small amount of time."

"Damn it," Harry said angrily, "Professor, we must alert Pansy's parents about her, and we have to find Draco and April right away, the whole school should be on alert."

"Not quite Harry. Miss Granger, kindly call for a meeting with all the Prefects and Professors," Dumbledore said, lifting Pansy's lifeless body into his arms.

"Where are you going Professor?" Harry scurried to Dumbledore's side.

"I'm going to Gryffindor tower to find Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, moving towards the entrance.

"Why would he be in our tower?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Miss. Weasley, of course," and with that Dumbledore had left for the tower. Hermione caught up with Harry and Neola and followed Dumbledore around the corner to the Fat Lady.

"Chocolate Covered Frogs," Dumbledore said. The Fat Lady bowed and the portrait swung open.

The students turned to see Dumbledore's tall figure enter the room. Many screamed when they saw what he was holding.

"BEHOLD GRYFFINDORS! The war against Voldemort is not OVER! It seems that one of our very own has done this to Miss. Parkinson,"

The students gasped and backed away from Dumbledore as he walked towards the dorms. Ron and Lavender gave Harry and Hermione a puzzled look. Dumbledore descended up the girls stairway. The alarm automatically shut off. He went straight to the sixth year girl's dorm.

"Harry, please check to see if the door is locked," Dumbledore asked. Harry turned the knob, but the door was locked.

"Please unlock the door," Dumbledore asked. Harry began to pull out his wand, but Dumbledore shook his head and using his right hand, Harry touched the knob and the door came open. A sharp scream came from the room and Harry bolted in but quickly peddled back.

Before their eyes was Draco and Ginny. Ginny had her bare legs wrapped around Draco's waist, and Draco's naked back faced them, he was pounding into Ginny's body as she hung onto him with difficulty. She screamed for him to go faster as Draco worked into her. She had been resting her head against the wall until she heard the door open.

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny screamed.

Draco started to moan, thinking that Ginny was getting into his sudden change of position. She started to bang on his shoulder until he stopped.

"What's wrong love?" He panted, looking into her face. Her shocked expression surprised Draco, and he turned to see what she was staring at. He suddenly dropped Ginny and pulled his robe from off the bed, covering her with it. Then he pulled the bed sheet off to cover himself.

"Please explain this Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore asked, placing Pansy on Ginny's bed. Ginny swallowed hard and moved towards Pansy's lifeless body. She brushed away strands of Pansy's golden blonde hair from her face.

"I killed her." Draco admitted. Ginny spun around to stare at Draco. Fear flooded into her eyes.

"Why, Draco? _Why?_" Ginny asked, stepping in front of him and placing her head on his chest.

"You have the opportunity to bring her back Malfoy. You know how you can change it…the power you have can bring this girl's life back to her." Dumbledore said.

Draco quietly walked over to Pansy's body and traced the cuts that were on her chest with his finger. He smoothed the torn clothes over her bare breasts, and dusts the dirt that filtered her jeans. He lifted her body into his arms, as if embracing her. Color started to flood into Pansy's cheeks. Her lips became pink and were not pale anymore. Her eyes fluttered and she yawned.

"Draco…what happened? Why are you hugging me…Draco? Why are you crying?" Pansy asked, staring into Draco's face. She weakly lifted her hand to rest on Draco's cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Miss. Parkinson, you are in Gryffindor Tower. Please, things have been slightly odd and I know you might feel a little shaken, but please go back to your tower and I will be there shortly.

"Harry, please, take Neola and Hermione back to…" Dumbledore started. He turned to see Harry's figure slowly walking away from them.

"What's wrong Harry? Where are you going?" Hermione asked, following him.

"April is here." He went into the common room area, and standing in the middle of the room, holding a frightened first year, was April.

"Hello Harry," she grinned.

* * *

Please R&R! Story is coming to a wrap soon! Please check out my other story One Step Closer to It. Thank you!


	23. Cheap Talk Can Kill the Soul

**Cheap Talk Can Kill the Soul**

Thank you for reading my story! There's two more chapters until the end of yet another installment of the Fanfiction version of Harry Potter. Please stay tuned for other stories by me related to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger romance. Again, I would like to say thank you!

Please R&R

Much love.

* * *

Harry slowly moved down the girls' stairway. Standing at the first step he turned an icy stare to April. A struggling first year was in her arms. She held the kids chin up with her hand, as if trying to peer into the kids eyes upside down.

"April, let him go!" Harry yelled across the room. April grabbed the kid roughly about the neck and turned him around to face her.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, grabbing the boy's cheeks and squeezing them. The boy shook his head frantically.

"I am the heir of Lord Voldemort young Gryffindor, I am the Master," April said, shaking the boys face. He kicked her and ran into the corner. She laughed and brushed the shoe stain from off of her black robes.

"Silly Gryffindors and their bravery," she walked towards the fireplace and the students that were huddled over there ran to the other side, fearing what she might do. She stared into the fire, taking her time with the procedures she had planned.

"Harry Potter…your blood is tainted with power beyond any wizard known…you're more powerful than the famous Dumbledore, only your lack of brain cells stop you from accessing that part of your brain," April said, giggling.

"I'm tired of your mouth," Harry yelled. He pointed his hand towards her. "STUPEFY!" The spell hit April squarely in the face. She still stood there, smiling at Harry.

"I didn't want to kill you, I need you. But I see that you have Mr. Malfoy in your possession. What a kind spirit he has, for stirring this mess…it all began when we were in Diagon Alley, and he thought having forceful sex with a little girl was fun. But I'm not here to complain, just here to handle important business. Draco has fallen under my spell, to kill Pansy, but I see he's used some of his hidden power to bring the girl back. I knew I shouldn't have had him kill her…it didn't bring back any hatred from you at all,"

Harry had known that Draco wouldn't have done that to Pansy, not after all he's been through with Ginny. He knew he had to be under some spell to have done that.

"And what a strong boy he's become. Broke my spell he did!" April exclaimed, placing her hands on her shapely hips.

"Shut up April," Harry said angrily, "You tormented Hermione with disgusting dreams, and you almost killed Lavender when she was pregnant, making everyone believe it was a "Malfoy Tradition", you turned Ginny into a suicidal freak, you turned Colin into your servant and you're trying to kill everyone one by one! I'll make you pay for the pain you put my friends and fellow Gryffindors through." Harry made for April. She threw a spell at him but he dodged it. She threw her hands up and it sent Harry flying backwards. He fell on top of the couch and stood quickly, throwing a curse at April who was caught off by surprise. She fell into the wall and cried out in pain. She quickly regained her composure and sent another spell in Harry's direction. It cut Harry on the arm, she was throwing cutting spells. She sent several more in Harry's direction, cutting him all over. Harry angrily threw a crucio spell towards April, who screamed when the spell hit her. Harry couldn't hold the spell, his hand shook from the immense bleeding. April yelled out in frustration as she threw a spell that sent Harry flying into the air to crash into the ceiling and floor. Harry lay panting on the floor, his back felt as if it was broken, and he was bleeding severely. She walked over to Harry slowly, laughing at his weak attempt to hurt her. She kicked him in the side and Harry groaned. He grabbed Aprils ankle and sent tremors through her body that was strong enough to break her shin. She yelled and fell on top of him.

"You asshole…you broke my ankle!" she gasped, trying to move. Instead of moving more, April smashed her hand onto Harry chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" she struggled, moving off of Harry with all her might. Green light shot into Harry's chest.

Harry could hear screaming in the back as he felt the spell seep into his bones; he could hear Hermione cry out his name. He screamed aloud, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. His chest hitched forward, as if he was being jerked with an invisible string. April stood to her feet using the wall to stand. Harry was withering around on the floor in pain. April stood shaking to her feet and stared at him in disbelief.

"You're supposed to be fucking DE---" but before she could finished, the green light that had hit Harry came from his body and went back to its sender. The spell knocked April to her feet again. Her body twitched and then stopped. Harry dragged himself near April's cold and lifeless body. Suddenly, a wispy white fog emerged from her stomach. It reminded Harry of Voldemort when he confronted him in his first year of Hogwarts. Only, this fog seemed peaceful. Harry laid on his back and sighed. April's body began to jerk and Harry turned his head to observe her after death spasm. Various screams emitted from her body, the whole common room gasped as they heard choking, tearful pleads for life. With the last piercing scream, all of April was gone.

Harry stood to his feet with difficulty and Hermione ran towards him, throwing her arms around him.

"Harry…" she said, touching the deep cut on his face.

Professor Dumbledore quickly walked over to Harry, his eyes twinkling.

"She's not dead Harry," he said. Harry's heart dropped to his stomach. "But you have released the souls that April took from innocent people. She has no magic anymore…she's like the common muggle." Dumbledore levitated April. "It seems that she will be spending the rest of her life in Azkaban," he said grimly. He pointed to one of the students in the room.

"Mr. Thomas, please take this girl to Madame Pomfrey, Mr. Creevy, please go with him," Colin's younger brother stood next to Dean, helping him levitate April out of the common room and into the dark corridor.

"Is the wizarding world safer now?" A first year asked aloud. Dumbledore turned and gave the young student a warm smile.

"I believe so. For now, we may celebrate our freedom," Dumbledore said.


	24. Tying Loose Ends

**Tying Loose Ends**

* * *

**Please R&R! Thanks, Much Love.**

* * *

"Hello Colin," said a tiny voice. Colin's eyes fluttered open, and next to him, strapped to her bed, was April.

"He actually did it. Good, maybe you'll learn some manners and become a little girl," Colin said arrogantly. He sat up in his hospital bed and swung his feet over the edge. April nodded in agreement.

"Yes…I believe that's the life I'm heading towards. But Dumbledore has no idea what I have planned for him," April chuckled and pulled against her chains.

"Shut up April. You're powerless. You can't even break out of these chains, I think you deserved this. You turned my life around. I've made two mistakes in my life--- and that's growing an obsession with pictures, and hurting Ginny. I've never felt so angry and evil in life when you took over me. I strangled the only woman I loved; I killed a poor helpless girl that had feelings for me, I suffered from split personalities, I became a monster…all thanks to you," Colin said, moving towards April.

"If there's anything I've learned from you April, is how to commit the perfect murder," quietly, Colin took a pillow from off his bed and placed it over April's terrified face. He pressed down against her thrusts and muffled her tearful cries; she tried to pull her hands from out of the metal cuffs, bruising her wrists. When she stopped moving, he lifted the pillow from her face and swallowed. Her face was twisted with a horrid expression. Her eyes were wide open, and her mouth was in the shape of an "O". Colin placed his hands over her eyes to close them.

"You'll never hurt another soul again," he whispered, placing the pillow back onto is bed.

Colin went back to his bed and slipped under the covers. He fell asleep to later be awakened by Madame Pomfrey.

"My God! What happed to April? Did you see or hear anything Colin?" Pomfrey asked, eyes wandering around the room to see if there was a shadow lurking.

"No Madame, I've been asleep all this time, April?! Oh God…someone killed her…how, when did this happen?" Colin was utterly shocked, and Pomfrey bought into his act. She explained what Harry had done, and who brought the weak-now-muggle child in.

"She had no power in her. Mr. Potter took care of that," Madame Pomfrey said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "How did this happen!?" She asked herself angrily.

"Shouldn't you call Dumbledore?" Colin asked, trying to help.

"I already did that, he's on his way…" Pomfrey said, suddenly Dumbledore appeared by the door, accompanied with Harry, Hermione, a girl that looked strangely like Harry, Ron, Lavender, Draco and Ginny. Colin's eyes lit up when he saw Ginny's vibrant eyes. But his heart fell to the floor when he saw Ginny gripping Draco's hand. The girl that looked like Harry gave him a piercing glare. She seemed extremely exotic to him, but he kept his mouth closed as they walked towards April's bed.

"She's dead…" Ron whispered, Lavender nodded and pulled Ron close to her.

"There's nothing we can do. Seriously? She had no family. She killed the only people that actually loved her, no one to notify, it's over," Neola declared, pushing through the crowd to stand next to April's bed. She touched the cuff that were around her wrists and sighed.

"She struggled against these when she died. It seems like she was suffocated with a pillow, you can see the pillow lines in her face, and this person was extremely strong too, look how deep the marks are in her face, a lot of weight was on her face. I feel remorse for her…that she would suffer such a terrifying death, but, I guess its bad karma," the corners of her lips slightly curled upward in a sly smile.

"Who would do this though?" Ron asked aloud, looking into everyone's faces.

"No need to investigate further, Ron. I know who the killer is. Obviously it's Creevy. I can tell. He's been quiet all this time, only because he's afraid to answer to me," Neola said, the sly smile was still on her face. She crossed the small distance between the beds and leaned against Colin's bed.

"I'm not going to lie Professor, I killed April. I had to. She admitted to creating another plan to seek revenge. And…of course I was upset by the way she treated us," Colin looked into Neola's green eyes and shivered. She seemed extremely powerful, and Colin was afraid of her.

"It's okay," she whispered.

* * *

**December 23rd Two Days until The big Day **

Hermione ran up the stairs of the seventh year girl dormitory. She's felt nervous ever since the defeat of April. Her wedding was a couple of days and nothing seemed to be going smooth. She couldn't get in touch with Anne or any other the workers who were suppose to decorate the Great Hall, relatives were already flying into London to attend the wedding via wizarding transportation and . Anger flooded through her veins as she searched for her ball shoes. Tonight was the Yule Ball, and she wanted to have some fun. A blizzard took place outside as she got dressed for the ball.

"Hermione, are you in here?" Lavender came into the seventh year dorm and saw Hermione wearing as silver dress with matching earrings and robe. Hermione turned to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Lavender…promise me that we'll always be best girlfriends," Hermione asked, tears rolling down her face. Lavender embraced her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Of course. Hermione, I know you're frightened. Marriage is a huge step forward. We are all very young, and we all wanted to feel and explore, and sometimes, that journey leads to true love that wants to be there forever. Don't ever doubt your love sweetheart, because your love for Harry is the purest," Lavender kissed Hermione lightly on the lips and hugged her tight.

"Thanks Lav, I'm so happy you're here for me. I love you to death," Hermione whispered, wiping her nose.

"I love you too Hermione. Now come on, the guys are waiting for us," Lavender said, slipping her shoes on. Lavender was wearing a tight black dress that showed her wide hips and incredibly large breasts. They went into the common room in search for Harry and Ron; they stood near the entrance, waiting for their arrival. Harry held a tiny glass rose in his hands, and when Hermione reached him, he drew he into his arms and opening the her robes, he pinned the tiny rose onto her dress. Hermione kissed him soundly on the lips and held him close to her.

"You look amazing Hermione," Harry said, taking her hand and twirling her. Ron and Lavender had stepped through the portrait door to lead attend the ball. Harry lifted Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"C'mon love, let's go," Harry led her to the ball.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she clung to his neck. Hermione rested her head on Harry's chest, remembering what they've been through. Hermione couldn't help but feel the need to be closer to Harry. The Great Hall was filled with students who had come back from vacation for the ball. Although they were amongst many Hogwarts students, Harry and Hermione felt like they were the only two couple dancing.

* * *

**December 24th, Christmas Eve, One Day until the Big Day**

Anne paced the common room of Harry and Hermione's quarters. She had a large notebook following her with a quill scribbling away.

"Let me get this straight…you…want…her…in the wedding?" Anne asked, pointing to Neola. Hermione nodded and grinned. Anne frowned.

"This is so unexpected Hermione! You should have told me you wanted her in the wedding…what the fuck is she going to do? Throw flowers?" Anne said angrily. The quill stopped writing and quavered.

"Hey! Calm the hell down, this is my wedding Anne. Harry and I hired you to make things work, not bitch about it!" Hermione yelled. She had it up to the ears with Anne's complaining. Anne stopped and stared blankly at Hermione.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'll find something she can do. We must honor the only family Mr. Potter has…" Anne said, grabbing the notebook and quill from out of the air. She gave Hermione a warm hug and went into their study to continue her work.

"Please…Anne, I'm sorry about my outburst," Hermione said, walking towards her.

"Oh, hon, it's okay,"

* * *

Later that day Hermione and Harry went their separate ways for partying.

BOOZE. Was possible the only word on Harry's mind right now. A naked woman lay on the floor doing things to herself as Malfoy, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus tossed money at her. They were having Harry's Bachelor party in London. Harry drank several beers to pass the time, he was hardly interested in the naked woman and he could see that Malfoy was having difficulty getting the young stripper off of him. She was now off the floor and sitting in his lap. He slipped ten pounds in the girls G-string and pushed her off. She fell to her knees and started to rub his legs.

"Why are you bothering me?" he asked, putting more money in her underwear to push her away.

"You're possibly the sexiest man I've seen," she replied in a thick Irish accent.

"Well…there's more men here, with plenty of money, go after them. I'm married," Draco said, showing her his ring. He lied about being married, but he was engaged. He had bought the wedding rings and started to wear his early. However, this bit of information did not sway the stripper. She moaned in delight.

"Ooo…time to explore, huh? She must have been a mistake, or you wouldn't be here, putting money in my bra. Is she not good in bed, or is she lazy?" she purred. Draco stood up and pushed the girl off of him, sending her backwards.

"How dare you…you sleazy bitch!" Draco bellowed, his hand rose as if he was about to strike her. The stripper backed away from him and covered her face with her arms. Draco relaxed and walked away from the stripper, to sit next to Harry, the stripper went back to dancing.

"Man…I am wasted," Harry said, putting down another empty bottle. Draco turned to stare at Harry's dimly lit eyes.

"Potter, your lack of responsibility sickens me," Draco said, turning to face Harry.

"Fuuuccck off Mal…foy!" Harry slurred he accidentally spat in Harry's face. Draco chuckled, wiping the spit off of his face.

"Potter, you're one hell of an alcoholic," he said, opening a beer bottle for himself. Harry picked up another one and downed the bottle within minutes.

"I'm soooo worried I might fuuucck up my marriage to Herm…ion…eee. I'm so luuucckky to ha…ve 'er. I thought I'd lo..ooossee 'er, butttt it was trrruuue 'ove," Harry said, swaying in his seat.

"That's good Potter, I'm happy that you're happy," Draco said, taking a sip from his beer.

"You hu…rt my Hermy, Mal---foy! And I wan-ted to killll your asssss..." Harry said angrily, spilling some beer on his shirt. Draco looked down at his own beer and frowned.

"Yeah, I know Potter. I hurt Granger. I was a fool, a sick fool. I was evil. It'll never happen again," Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Harry smiled at him.

"Go—od. Or I mi'ght breeeak yur legggss offfff," Harry said, using his hands to "break" and imaginary leg. "Merry Christmas Drac---oh,"

"Merry Christmas Harry,"

* * *

Hermione stood on top of a table, dancing with a male stripper. She took his bow tie of and swung it over her head. The stripper lifted her in his arms and carried her off the table, placing her in a chair. He pulled off his tiny pair of underwear and shook his manhood in her face. She yelled in surprise and lifted her hands above her head to do a silly shimmy. Ginny, Neola, and Lavender sat next to her, occupied with their own escapade with a stripper. Neola was on top of hers, making out feverishly with him. Ginny stuffed money down another's backside with Lavender slapped his butt. After she the strippers left, Hermione felt poor and lightheaded. She pulled out a bottle of wine and three wine glasses.

"Where the hell is Neola?" Hermione asked, pouring wine into the glasses.

"Oh…pish. She's in the next room with that stripper!" Ginny asked, pointing to the room behind them. They were in a hotel located in Diagon Alley. Hermione quieted the girls and walked stealthy to the door. She put her hear to the door and heard moans come from the room. Neola was having a ball.

"Oh, do that again…" said a man's voice.

"What?" Neola asked.

"The thing with your back, when you twisted it upward…like a snake, that felt _amazing_," he said.

Hermione giggled and stumbled her way towards the chair. Hermione, Lavender and Ginny tapped their wine glasses together in a toast.

"TO MARRIAGE" Lavender yelled.

"TO WITCHES!" Ginny yelled.

"TO LOVE!" Hermione said.

There came a loud moan from the room, and they heard the muffled but clear voice of Neola.

"TO SEX!"

* * *

Please R&R! Thank you! Next chapter will be coming up soon! 


	25. A Very Merry Christmas

**A Very Merry Christmas**

* * *

December 25th

* * *

"Hermione…sweetheart, wake the bloody hell up." Neola stood above Hermione's snoring body. As she stirred, she vaguely remembered hearing Neola with a stripper last night and toasting with all the girls. She fell asleep on the floor of the hotel, a bottle of liquor under her arm.

"Wake up Mrs. Potter! It's your fucking wedding day!" Neola pulled one of Hermione's arms and helped her sit up.

"Lavender made you a potion to get rid of your hangover…since we know you downed that whole bottle of wine last night," Ginny said, walking into a fireplace. She was holding her back pack as she spun out of the fireplace.

"Where is she going?" Hermione asked, Lavender came towards her holding a steaming glass.

"Drink up. She's going to the Burrow to pick up our stuff for the wedding, we're going to head to Hogwarts to get ready," Lavender said, tipping back Hermione's head so she could swallow the steaming liquid.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked, wiping away the foam left behind from the drink. She was surprised that the drink tasted like peppermint, despite the ugly appearance of the liquid.

"It's five in the morning," Neola said, checking her watch.

"Where did you get that watch?" Hermione asked, pointing to the thin golden wristband. Neola grinned and batted her eyelashes.

"The lovely stripper that gave me the biggest pleasure I've ever had left me a reminder of him," Neola said, walking away swishing her butt from side to side. Lavender and Hermione laughed.

"C'mon ladies, lets go. It's time to get married." Lavender said, walking towards the fireplace.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start and felt confused. He was lying in a comfortable bed…and he realized that he was in a dorm room. The sheets around him were silky green. He pulled back the drapes, light bursting through the cracks.

"What the…" Harry said, turning to see Draco sleeping next to him. Draco awoke from his sleep and stared at Harry.

"Ginny?"

"Malfoy?!" Harry jumped from out of the bed, naked. He covered himself up with the rug that was on the floor. Draco angrily stood from his bed, he had on pajamas.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed Potter?" Draco asked, backing away from him. Harry froze and had a thoughtful look on his face. He pointed to Draco, then at himself.

"Did we—?" Harry asked bluntly. Draco shook his head furiously.

"I don't remember anything…" he whispered. Harry stood stock-still, fear flooding into Draco's face.

"Oh God Malfoy…" Harry whined. Draco began to shake himself.

"Nothing happened last night, okay Potter, nothing!" Draco yelled. Suddenly the door burst opened. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean stood in the doorway, staring at Harry's bare ass, and Draco's pissed expression. The lot of them exploded with laughter.

"Haha, hello mate, sorry about all this, it was their idea," Ron said, scratching is head and nodding at the rest of the guys. Draco and Harry gave Ron a confused look.

"We…_they_ decided that it would be funny to put your unconscious body in Draco's bed. Both of you were knocked out by drinking too much," Ron started. Draco gave a sheepish smile, remembering how he called Harry irresponsible for becoming drunk. "So we put you two together for a nap, since Malfoy was swaying all over the place and repeating his password. We all crashed here because this entire tower is empty. No one stayed for the Holidays except Malfoy," Ron grinned and waved his hand in an apologetic way. Harry glared at the boys laughing in Draco's doorframe.

"You assholes! How could you do such a thing? On the day of my wedding, do you know how this made me feel?" Harry roared, making the boys stop laughing.

"C'mon mate, it was a bloody joke…at least you didn't ruin your arse," Seamus exclaimed his Irish accent curling his words. Harry scowled and moved to leave the room. Draco turned to look at the clock on his bedside table.

"Potter…it's five in the morning, you should get ready for the wedding," Draco muttered, moving pass him to the loo. Harry put aside his anger and looked around on the floor for his clothes.

"Where the fuck is my clothes?"

Neville stepped forward to hand Harry his clothes. "You got beer all over the clothes you wore yesterday, so we went through your trunk to find you some clean ones," he explained, hiding his smile. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You guys need a life…"

* * *

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself  
  
So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

_Vindicated_

_(Vindicated, Dashboard Confessional) _

Hermione sat in one of the parlors off of the Great Hall. Her wedding dress hung in mid air, a clear plastic bag over it. Her mother was running around trying to find Anne who had been arguing with one of the men from the orchestra.

"Hermione?" She sat down her crumpet and turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in her door.

"Malfoy, how did you get in here?" She asked suspiciously and Draco shrugged.

"I was looking for Ginny and couldn't find her, and I saw that your door was ajar and decided to talk to you,"

"About what, I'm extremely busy," she lowered her voice, "And hopefully you wouldn't be trying to take advantage of me on the day of my wedding…or ever…" Draco flinched and backed away from her.

"Actually, I came in here to talk to you about that…the past I suppose,"

"What about the past? Draco, you almost ruined my life, if it wasn't for Harry, I would have been dead. You raped me several times, and…you, impregnated me," Hermione said with shame. She touched her forehead as if she had a headache. "Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked staring at Draco's shocked expression.

"You were pregnant?"

"Yes, but I lost the baby by falling down the stairs of your mansion. To this day Harry believes that it was his kid, and it will stay like that to the day I die." she confirmed, her eyes were ablaze with a fiery hate. Draco leaned against the door, closing it. Hermione panicked and pulled out her wand.

"You bastard, to think you've changed!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up to emphasis her words. Draco's eyes grew wide and he lifted his hands in a peaceful way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry if I closed the door," he said, opening it back up. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm not like that anymore. Hermione, I'm sorry about all the shitty things I've done in my life. I've killed the only people I've ever loved." Draco declared, weeping. Hermione sat back onto her chair and cast a locking spell on her door.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, interested in the infamous life of Draco Malfoy. She could finally find out what some of the motives were to inflict harm on people, hate like that just doesn't spring out of people from nowhere.

"Susie was my only friend and she's gone. Mum loved me so much and died not knowing I also loved her, Father was an asshole, and I thank you for killing him, mum loved me so much and died not knowing I also loved her, Father was an asshole and he took too much away from me, but look at me, look what I've become. I've raped Cho Chang, Katie Bell, April, Lavender, Pansy, Ginny, you," Draco sobbed, he was sitting on the floor now, his head in his arms, "A tiny girl at one of my dad's parties…oh god…at night I can hear the sickening sounds from her, her bloody fucking screams! Over and over in my head, screaming for help, asking me what she did wrong…begging for her mum…I've repent so many fucking times…but it doesn't change what I am…no one could change my past. What Father did to me when mum wasn't home, what he did to make sure I didn't become some fucking pussy! I was a little BOY!" Draco screamed, gripping his hair. Hermione flinched and had a burning feeling rise in her throat. "I knew I was a monster before I even knew what the word meant. There have been times when I just wanted to jump off the roof of that mansion. The memories I've had in them aren't worth living for…" Draco whispered, turning away from Hermione's sad face. "Don't…" he whispered. Hermione was next to him on the floor, she was reaching to hug him. "Don't…" he begged. Hermione pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"Draco, you've suffered a fucked up justice. But what you did was uncalled for, but I know you're trying hard to leave that part of yourself behind. I'm sorry about your past Draco. I really want you to seek help. A shrink perhaps? I can find you one," Hermione said carefully. Draco wrapped his arms completely around her and nodded. Hermione felt dazed that this person, who has tormented her for seven years, is showing an utterly different side of him.

"Thank you Hermione,"

"You're welcomed Draco. You should go before someone comes back," Hermione said, helping him stand. "Here, take the fireplace," Ginny should be in her dorm," She said, putting powder into the fireplace. Draco stood in the fire.

"I hope you have a magnificent wedding Hermione," and with a wave, he was gone. She sighed deeply and sat back in her chair. Facing a mirror, she realized that she had tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away as Anne came blasting into the room.

"Why is your door locked? Your mum almost had a heart attack when she couldn't get in! What the hell Hermione, it's nine and you haven't finished eating, c'mon, hurry!" she yelled as she moved to pick up her clipboard.

"Well, I had to fire the orchestra!" she said, gazing at Hermione's angry face.

"What? How could you Anne! It's the day of the wedding! What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked, dropping her tea cup on its saucer.

"He called me a mudblood Hermione…I would think you would know how that feels. I had a back up orchestra; they should be on their way now. So please, calm down when I tell you information about your wedding," Anne said, writing down a bunch of stuff on her clipboard. She tore off the parchment she was writing on and pulled out what looked like a muggle cell phone.

"You can't use any type of gadgets like that on Hogwarts grounds—" Hermione said, remembering an event that occurred in fourth year with muggle gadgets.

"Hello…Lou, get your arse down here, yes…the parlor…no, I'm not alone the bride is with me. Yes, I know the FUCKING ORCHESTRA IS GONE! The new guys are on their way, yes, I know that Neola is in the wedding. What do you mean? The bridesmaids are in their dorm. What do you mean you can't find Ginny? Shagging? What the HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT? SHE WON'T OPEN HER DOOR? Well break the bloody thing down, we need those rings! Hold on," Anne put her hand over the receiver. "Why the bloody hell did you trust _Ginny _with your rings? She's shagging Malfoy as we talk, holding the rings hostage! What? Do NOT stare at her, cover your EYES YOU GIT! What did you say, Lou? LOU! LOU NO! GET THE RINGS AND GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" Anne was yelling into the receiver again. "Lou, do NOT pick a fight with Malfoy! Tell him who you are and why you're there— LOU? HE HIT YOU?! LOU…!" Anne turned off her cell.

"What happened?"

"_Fucking_ _Malfoy_ punched Lou! Malfoy didn't know who he was when he broke into the room. He's standing there ogling Ginny's naked body when Draco comes into the room from the loo! Now Draco just knocked out my assistant," Anne said angrily. Hermione laughed manically at Anne but recovered quickly.

"How did you use your cell in here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore loosened some of the wards placed on the castle so your muggle relatives can use their cells, which gave me the opportunity of using mine," Anne said, opening the door. "Your mother is checking up on Harry, I'm about to go straighten up the mess Lou made, I'll be back." Anne left the door opened as she ran into the Great Hall screaming.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! THERE'S A WEDDING HAPPENING HERE!" Hermione giggled as she finished her breakfast.

* * *

"Harry?" Mrs. Granger moved to embrace Harry. Harry hugged her back and sat on the edge of his trunk with a bagel in his hand.

"Um…how are you Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked, pulling his socks off with one hand and eating the bagel with the other. Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Don't keep calling me Mrs. Granger! Call me mum," she said. Harry went ridge and stared at her. He didn't know what she meant…but he wanted to be polite.

"Okay, mum…how are you?"

"Oh! Just fine!"

Harry grinned. Neville stepped into the room.

"Harry…what time does the wedding start?" Neville asked swaying on his feet; he had a beer bottle in his hand. He was already dressed in his dress pants but had on his t-shirt.

"One, why? Neville…you shouldn't be drinking," Harry replied.

"Oh gees…it's only nine, thank god, gives me time to relax," Neville said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Are you Hermione?"

A pretty young lady stood at the door of the parlor carrying a large suitcase. She had very tan skin with beautiful hazel eyes. Her long curly black hair trailed all the way down to her butt.

"Yes, I am, may I help you?" Hermione stood to shake the girls' hand.

"Yes…my name is Jessica Menderaz; I am your make up artist. I've been summoned here all the way from Spain," she said walking into the room. Her foreign accent was thick but clear. She placed her suitcase on one of the armchairs in the room and flopped down in the chair next to it.

"Why? Oh, you must be exhausted. Would you like some tea?" Hermione asked, walking towards the tea pot.

"Oh, yes, thank you." The woman's cell began to ring and she answered it.

"Alo? Hola Señora. No, no tienes razón, la mujer esta allí. Si, ¡la mujer es aburrida! ¿Que? ¿Donde? Ah…OK, adiós señora, gracias," Jessica hung up the cell as and accepted the tea cup Hermione held out to her. She hid her sly smile as the woman sipped her tea. She was extremely interested in the brief conversation the woman had, because she sounded happy in her native tongue.

"Well, thank you," Jessica said. There was a knock at the door and Hermione went to open it. A tall blonde woman stood there with three other women.

"Hello Mrs. Granger. We are your hair dressers. Prepare yourself to be beautified," the blonde said, making her way into the parlor. Hermione started to shut the door when someone stuck there foot in the door.

"Hermione?" said a familiar voice. Hermione swung the door open to see her two favorite cousins standing there.

"Claire! Chris! Oh God! Girls…I missed you!" Hermione threw her arms around the two girl's necks bringing there heads together.

"Didn't know you were a _witch_ until I got here," Chris whispered the 'witch' part as if it was a dirty word.

"I knew it from the beginning! My Hermione had some hyped up magic! I knew it since third grade when she solved all of my math problems in two minutes!" Claire exclaimed. Chris giggled and shrugged.

"Maybe it was because she was smart, Claire."

"Oh piss off Chris; can't you see I'm with my cousin?" Claire asked, hugging Hermione again.

"She's my bloody cousin too!" Chris yelled, hugging Hermione again.

"You two haven't changed a bit! Oh…I'm so happy to see you all. You're here to pick up the bridesmaid dresses? Follow me, they're back here." Hermione led her excited cousin's passed the talking women and into the dressing room.

* * *

Mr. Granger could hear the music of Anne's replacement eight-piece orchestra ensemble coming from inside the Hall, as well as the faint rustling of the large crowd who'd come here to witness the marriage of the two most famous magical couple in history. Mr. Granger lingered well back of the door, Hermione standing next to him. It was just a minute before one o clock. Everyone was in place.

He glanced down at Hermione. She didn't look nervous, just anxious to get on with it. "Ready?" he whispered.

She grinned up at him. "Ready."

Suddenly the music changed, and Anne nodded to someone he couldn't see. The large double doors were opened and he heard the giant crunch as five hundred people turned in their seats to watch. On cue, Lavender began walking down the long central aisle, carpeted in deep red for the occasion. A few beats later, Ginny followed, trying to look comfortable in her gown and shoes. Neola waited for her signal, and then set off. Claire walked awkwardly down the aisle, and lastly Chris. They waited for the music to change again, signaling that all five women had reached the front.

Hermione looked up at her father. "Well, Dad, this is it. Ready to hand me off?"

He gave her a slightly insecure smile in return. "No, I'm not...but I will." He kissed her cheek. She slipped her right hand in her fathers elbow.

Anne motioned to them and they stepped to the head of the aisle. As started down, the entire assembly raised to their feet with a giant swoosh!

Their walk down the aisle was mostly a blur. Faces passed by, many of them familiar. Hermione's hand was firm on her father's elbow. He could almost feel her pulse racing through her fingers. It was a long aisle and there were a lot of people; they couldn't actually see Harry until they got about halfway down Ron, Draco, Seamus, Dean and Neville stood behind him. He could tell the exact moment Hermione saw him, because her hand immediately tightened on his arm.

Harry stood there his handsome tux made him look professional but his hair was still untidy. He was looking up the aisle, watching their approach; an expression of awe on his face that would have been humorous had it not been so visibly heartfelt. Mr. Granger heard an odd sniffing noise and realized it was Hermione courageously keeping herself from crying.

At length, they reached the front just as the music wound to a close, perfectly timed. Dumbledore stood before them, a book held at his side. "Who blesses this unification?" he asked.

Mr. Granger, prepped for the traditions of magical weddings, was ready. "I do," he said. He shook Harry's hand, kissed Hermione and stepped back to join Mrs. Granger, already weeping quietly in her place of respect.

"Hi," Harry whispered to her.

"Hi," she whispered back, and then took his arm.

Of the ceremony, Mr. Granger could hardly say what happened. He was in something of a daze. There were some words, there was a little music. There was some to-do with wands that he was vaguely aware of. Dumbledore said some official-sounding things. The preliminary were hardly important. Ron had a very bad moment when he was certain he'd left the rings in the dorm, but forced himself to remain calm and confirm that yes, they were in his pocket, right where they were supposed to be.

Ron heard both of his best friends saying the things they'd chosen to learn by heart ahead of time rather than repeating them after Dumbledore. Their vows were not original, he knew. Both of them were combined in their loathing of couples who wrote their own vows. They'd chosen to use the same vows used by Hermione's parents. Ron had read them, they were very nice. He barely heard them as it came from their mouths. He found himself focusing on their faces. Hermione was glowing. She never took her eyes off Harry's face except when Dumbledore required her attention. As for Harry, he looked as though he might explode at any moment.

He didn't listen. It didn't matter. Whatever they said, whatever was said over them, it was all window dressing. Suddenly it all seemed slightly ridiculous. The clothes, the parties, the vows, the rings. What did it all mean? They'd be just as married if they stood in the backyard in their pajamas. Did a statement of someone authorized really mean much? Wasn't marriage a strictly personal agreement?

Suddenly he was jolted out of these rational thoughts by the realization that he was dodging his duties. "May I have the rings, please?" Dumbledore was saying to him.

Ron produced them, holding them on his outstretched palm as he'd been bidden. Dumbledore levitated them off his hand and balanced them between their recipients, who plucked them from the air. For the first time he heard a slight shiver in Hermione's voice as she slid the ring onto Harry's finger. "Take this ring and remember its meaning," she said from memory. "While you wear it, I am with you. As I have given it, I give you my love and companionship." Harry repeated her words as he did her actions. Ron saw one tear, the only one she was to shed, roll down her cheek as he did so.

And then, they were at the end. Dumbledore, grinning madly, drew himself up for the final declaration. "Well, then. On behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being a fully empowered representative thereof, I recognize that you, Harry, and you, Hermione, are husband and wife." He paused for effect. "You may kiss the bride"

Ron watched as his best friends kissed each other, grinning around each other's lips, murmuring to each other words he couldn't understand. The Hall erupted in applause and cheers as the orchestra swung into a trumpet blast.

* * *

As soon as they were clear Harry turned and swept Hermione up in his arms, twirling her around, both of them laughing like maniacs. He set her down and kissed her again. She hugged him tightly. "Oh, Harry," she said, her voice muffled against his tux. "It's done. It's really done. We made it through and it's done."

"Thank God," he said, holding her close. "My nerves are gone." He looked down at her. "My god, Hermione...you're so beautiful. Look at you. I saw you coming down that aisle and I thought I'd die of pride."

She held the front of his tux and drew him close again. "You're so sexy in this tux I'm lucky I had my dads elbow to hang onto because I was _swooning._"

The rest of the wedding party started coming out of the Hall at this point and the mad hugging frenzy began, then the parents showed up and it got worse. Harry began to worry vaguely that he might be suffocated by the people. Anne suddenly materialized out of nowhere. "Yes, congratulations, well done, smashing, now let's get in line here, you've got guests to greet."

"Oh, do we have to do this bloody greeting line thing?" Harry moaned the idea suddenly repulsive to him.

"Yes, we bloody do," she said. "It's traditional. Besides, we've got to get everyone out so they can rearrange the Hall for the dinner. Don't you want to greet everyone who was nice enough to come to your special day?"

There was no argument there, so they were organized into a line and then it started. Harry soon revised his opinion of receiving lines from "fine" to "torture of the damned." At first he was delighted to see all the friends and family and everyone and their brother who'd come, but as they kept trooping by with no end in sight he began to wonder how many times one could be hugged before sustaining serious organ damage. Their line had been shortened only to themselves, Hermione's parents, and Molly and Arthur. Molly hugged Harry tightly and bawled. She was whispering in Harry's ear about being an amazing son to her.

* * *

The wedding dinner was served at four o'clock in the Great Hall. The faculty table was back, set up for the wedding party and the rest of the guests would be seated at fifty or so ten-person round tables, labeled with their names. After a long period of lollygagging in the chambers and corridors outside, everyone was very glad to sit down.

Hermione felt like she was floating on a cloud. She sat at the table next to Harry and enjoyed being waited on. Her glass was refilled with exquisite champagne enough times that she began to feel a bit placid, and the dinner was delicious. And of course there were toasts. Ron got up and spoke with such fluency about his long years with the two newlyweds that he had everyone in the room sniffling. Her father stood up and gave a brief toast that had her crying _again._ Lavender gave a short and moving speech and Ginny stood to give a short speech that had everyone laughing.

All the same, she was glad when the dinner was over. This was part of the plan. Dinner from four until five, then a break, and then the reception party would begin at seven. This gave the guests a chance to leave if they wished, join amongst themselves, walk the grounds, visit the school, or even go into Hogsmeade if they wanted. Its main purpose, however, was a breather for the newlyweds. They both planned to change clothes.

The guests began to scatter, and she realized that the break had another purpose, one which Anne probably had in mind when she'd suggested it. Hermione had been married to Harry for about two hours now and hadn't yet managed a single private moment with him. Even during dinner they'd barely spoken, being occupied with other people.

As they left together it was the kissing rather than the talking which seemed more urgent. They practically raced each other to the empty classroom. Harry barely got the door shut and locked behind him and they were all over each other. After a few moments Hermione gasped for him to stop a minute. "Let's get out of these clothes first," she said. "I feel so...awkward."

"Good idea," he said, which led to their being sprawled on the settee together, half out of their clothes. Hermione's dress was hanging on a hanger but she was still in her crinolines. Harry's cape and jacket were tossed to the floor. She knew they were rapidly approaching the point of no return. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he said, pulling back a little. "It seems so...I don't know. Inappropriate?"

She gaped at him. "Inappropriate? Harry James Potter, I've been sleeping alone for a week. We just got married. The sight of you in that uniform was almost enough to give me a spontaneous orgasm and now we have two hours alone together in a locked room and if you don't make love to me and I mean right _now_ I'm going to divorce you."

"I have the best wife in the cosmos," he breathed.

"Don't you forget it." She drew him down again, but paused after a moment. "But..."

"What?" he whimpered.

"Maybe we _should_ reconsider..."

He stared at her for a long time then kissed the nape of her neck. "I'll risk it."

* * *

The reception party began to start. The orchestra kicked off with some modern jazz music. The faculty table had been replaced with a platform for the band, and half the round tables were gone to leave room for dancing, the others pushed aside. A bar had been set up in one corner, and a long table of snacks was along one wall. And near the front of the room on its own table stood a superb wedding cake. Hermione sat in a large winged chair that was set aside for the newlyweds. Lavender, Neola and Ginny sat next to her as she waited for Harry to come back from talking to Molly.

"Hermione, darling look who I've found, Alex, my little brother, remember?" Claire came whizzing towards her, a tiny eleven year old behind her. His wide blue eyes gave him an innocent attribute.

"Alex, hey, I remember when you were just a tiny baby," she said patting his hair down. He gazed up at her and smile.

"Did you know that Alex will be coming here in the fall? He's a wizard! My little brother," Claire said gaping at Hermione's raised eyebrows.

"Well that's amazing! And here I thought I was the only magical person in this family," she said, embracing Alex. A photographer came from behind Claire and took pictures.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, congratulations. What do you want to say to the Daily Prophet?" The photographer asked, producing a parch-pad and quill.

"That I'm extremely happy to finally be married to the man I love!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry came through the crowd and took Hermione's hand and led her to the middle of the room. He pulled her close and wrapped one arm on her waist. The band started up a love song and they waltzed their way into several different songs.

* * *

The reception went on for hours. Harry and Hermione had come prepared and very aware of the expectations of their guests; they danced song after song, never seeming to tire. They danced with other guests, they danced with their families.

It was after two a.m. when Mr. and Mrs. Potter finally climbed into their carriage bound for Hogsmeade Station and then for London. The heartiest survivors of the reception party saw them off with many hugs, kisses, well-wishes and tossing of mistletoe.

"See you tomorrow mate," Ron hugged Harry and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"That's right, you guys have to come back for you clothing…" Lavender said grinning. "We won't see you for two months…February…"

"Don't worry Lav, I'll send you owls every day," Hermione said, gripping Lavender in a tight hug. Ginny came from behind and started to cry.

"I love you guys so much," she hugged them and gave each of them a rose. Draco was next to her and shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Have fun guys," he said, moving back. Harry nodded and waved to the crowd as the carriage took off.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione and Harry yelled, waving frantically.

* * *

Please R&R! Thank you so much. One more chapter to go.

Much Love.


	26. We Said Good Bye

**We Said Good bye.**

****

****

(Hi, I'm back from Vacation…missed some days of school, eek! Anyways, I know what happened, and I'm Not Happy at all. So, here's the closing to Scent of a Woman. Short, but to the point)

* * *

A blast of light hit her face as she boarded the plane. Her hand was tightly grasping Harry's as she stepped up the stairs. A pretty young lady nodded and led them to their seat. It was a comfortable, wide seat with a small television and set of headphones on the back of the seat in front of them. She felt warm as soon as she sat down in her seat. She still had her hand in Harry's as the flight attendant went through the basic air traveling rules. Harry buckled and motioned for her to do the same. She took her hand from his, and buckled with two shaking hands.

"I'm so nervous…" whispering, she placed her head back and avoided the looking out the window.

"Don't be, the flight will be over soon,"

The airplane took off.

* * *

Lavender ran forward and threw her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Hermione, how was it? Tell me everything you did!"'

"Oh…it was beautiful. We went to Italy, Greece, France, the Bahamas…Hawaii, then Jamaica…Chicago, and lastly New York before coming home. It was wonderful," Hermione replied, hugging her back.

Ginny stood next to Draco who looked different. His hair was slightly longer, and he didn't have it slick back but completely gel-free. Ginny held tightly to her hand as she observed Draco.

"Hey guys," she said. Harry and Ron carried the luggage up to Harry and her quarters as everyone else talked in the common room area.

"Where's Neola?" She asked, looking around the room.

"She's…away. With Colin," Lavender replied.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, they've been really close, if you know what I mean. I thought she deserved it…and Colin. They've just been so…so lonely and abused," Lavender continued, smiling. Harry and Ron came to join them.

"You guys left with three luggage bags, and you came back with twelve...gees," Ron said, shaking his head, his eyebrows were furrowed annoyingly.

"We saw a lot of stuff," Harry said coolly wrapping an arm around Hermione. Ginny smiled with difficulty and burst out with tears.

"How can you guys talk like this? Without knowing what's about to happen? You're leaving! You guys are leaving Hogwarts…what if…what if we never talk again?" Ginny asked, crying into her palms. Draco wrapped his arm around her bent back and tried to gently shush her.

"That's not true Ginny. We'll always be together, no matter what'll happen, we'll always be friends," Hermione said happily.

And for once, the trio lived happily.

* * *

Thank you guys, i hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
